Canciones del corazón
by my dark queen
Summary: La superestrella, Emma Swan, se niega a grabar las canciones q sus productores han preparado para su nuevo disco .Desesperados,acuden a la presidenta d la discográfica, la tiburona empresarial. Famosa por no dejar títere con cabeza. Emma está convencida q la presidenta será la bruja qu todos esperan, pero no está preparada para que su formidable presencia y carisma la afecten tanto
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno chicas me he decidido por adaptar otro libro que me ha gustado, ya que soy pésima para plasmar en letras lo que hay en mi cabeza y créanme tengo demasiadas historias SwanQueen pero como he dicho soy pésimas para escribirlas y por eso mientras veo cómo hacerle me he decidido por otro libro más, este tiene más drama y se basa mayormente en Emma y en como la simple presencia de una persona puede cambiar su vida , espero les guste**

* * *

**Dos años antes**

Emma bailaba al son de la música a un ritmo vertiginoso. Parecía una llama refulgente, enfundada en un corto vestido de lentejuelas y contoneando las caderas seductoramente. Agarró el micrófono y lo sacó de su soporte con una feroz sacudida de cabeza que hizo que la melena larga hasta la cintura le ondeara a su alrededor como si tuviera vida propia.

Regina la contempló con más interés extraprofesional del que estaba dispuesta a admitir. Emma Swan era la última incorporación de **Venus Media & Publishing** y había sido todo un logro robársela a su antigua discográfica y adelantarse al resto de los sellos que aspiraban a conseguirla. Emma era la joven estrella más sexy del momento e iba en camino de convertirse en una cantante de culto. Regina todavía no había tenido el placer de conocerla en persona, pero conocía íntimamente su voz y sus actuaciones.

—Feliz cuarenta cumpleaños —le ronroneó alguien al oído. Un esbelto brazo femenino le rodeó la cintura—. No pareces ni un día más vieja que cuando tenías treinta y nueve.

—Me parto de la risa contigo, Elsa. En serio, cállate. Quiero escuchar la canción.

—Ah, la deliciosa señorita Swan —rio Elsa Frost, que había sido amante de Regina hacía más de veinte años y ahora era una buena amiga suya

—. Pues claro que quieres repasarla bien.

—Son negocios —mintió Regina, que no pensaba confesarle la verdad a Elsa.

Esta lo sabía todo sobre la filosofía de Regina sobre las relaciones: cortas, dulces y luego si te he visto no me acuerdo.

Además, que la hubiera pillado comiéndose con los ojos a una chavala a la que le sacaba diez años era humillante, así que todavía más razón para no soltar prenda.

—Claaaro —Elsa abrió la boca para continuar, pero una mirada fulminante de Regina bastó para silenciarla—. Vale, vale. Voy a ver si alguna chica me invita a un vaso de ponche.

Sobre el escenario, otras dos artistas de VMP se unieron a Emma e hicieron un gesto para que ralentizaran la música, mientras se acercaban al rincón en donde estaba Regina, rodeada de amigos y empleados. Los músicos empezaron a tocar el interludio del «Cumpleaños feliz» y, para consternación de Regina, el trío de jóvenes cantantes descendieron los cuatro escalones de la pasarela y se le acercaron.

—Feliz cumpleaños, señora Mills —entonaron suavemente.

Se detuvieron justo delante de Regina y la besaron en la mejilla, una por una. Emma fue la última y sorprendió a Regina al abrazarla tímidamente, en lugar de darle un beso. De cerca aún era más arrebatadora. Estaba húmeda de sudor, lo cual no hacía sino enfatizar su aroma a cítrico y vainilla. Horrorizada ante la profunda oleada de sensaciones que la invadió en aquel momento —y que se empeñó en racionalizar como mera lujuria—, Regina dio un paso atrás y se puso fuera de su alcance.

—Gracias, señoritas. Pero no dejéis que os monopolice; nuestro público quiere teneros más rato.

Regina notó que su respuesta distante les había resbalado a las dos primeras mujeres, pero no así a Emma, cuyos ojos verdes perdieron algo de chispa y se tornaron de un color marrón oscuro y apagado.

—A sus órdenes, señora Mills —le dijo la primera de las jóvenes.

Le guiñó el ojo antes de regresar al escenario. La segunda se limitó a soltar una risilla y saludó a la concurrencia mientras seguía a su compañera. En cambio, Emma se quedó allí plantada, como si quisiera decir algo más.

—Me alegro mucho de haberla conocido —musitó al fin.

Parecía reticente a seguir a las otras dos, aunque estas ya habían retomado su baile desenfrenado sobre el escenario.

—Pues ya lo has hecho.

Regina nunca había sentido las comisuras de los labios tan rígidas. Intentó esbozar una sonrisa educada, pero no fue capaz. No le hacía falta un espejo para imaginarse la pinta de arrogante que tenía. Su propia reacción la había dejado a cuadros, ya que si bien no solía importarle hacer honor a su reputación de bruja empresarial, siempre se mostraba cortés y profesional. ¿Qué había en Emma que le provocaba una reacción tan extraña? Regina se encogió de hombros internamente: a lo mejor era que nunca le habían gustado demasiado los cumpleaños.

—Ya.

Emma se dio la vuelta tan deprisa que Regina dio un paso atrás cuando la melena de Emma hendió el aire. La joven saltó a la pasarela ignorando a los que le habían tendido la mano para ayudarla, cogió el micrófono y su voz dominó el resto de la canción, muy por encima de las demás cantantes.

Regina sabía que, desde un punto de vista empresarial, VMP había encontrado un filón al firmar con Emma Swan. Ahora bien, a nivel personal, Regina no tenía ni idea de por qué estaba tan segura de que lo mejor era mantener las distancias.

* * *

**Presente **

Regina se abrió camino en el concurrido pasillo de la sede central de VMP, con la naturalidad que le daba la confianza y la familiaridad. Tampoco hacía daño que un simple vistazo a su expresión solemne bastara para dispersar al personal júnior en todas direcciones. Había habido veces que algún becario, con las prisas por apartarse de su camino, había chocado** literalmente **contra la pared.

Su despacho estaba situado en la última planta del Edificio American Standard y la decoración respetaba el estilo del edificio original. A Regina le encantaba y normalmente entraba en la amplia estancia con ilusión, pero aquel día era diferente. No le apetecía nada enfrentarse con otra diva del pop malcriada mientras todavía arrastraba el desfase horario de su último viaje a Europa de dos días atrás.

—¿Ha surgido algo importante mientras estaba en Londres? — inquirió Regina con brusquedad al pasar junto a Wendy Darling, su ayudante.

—Llamó Owen Flynn. Dijo que tenía que hablar con usted urgentemente.

—¿El productor de Emma Swan?

—Sí. No parecía muy contento.

—¿De verdad? Bueno, será mejor que le devuelva la llamada. Dame dos minutos.

Regina entró en su despacho. Encontró un ramo de rosas amarillas en el jarrón azul, sobre la mesita de café. La madre de Regina había empezado la tradición hacía años y Wendy la había continuado. Esta trabajó para la ayudante de la madre de Regina, que la entrenó meticulosamente para sucederla.

Se detuvo ante la enorme mesa de despacho de roble estilo vintage. Recordaba perfectamente a su madre sentada tras aquella mesa: severa y centrada solo en obtener resultados, Cora Mills había sido una mujer en un mundo de hombres. Se había puesto al frente de la compañía en los setenta, a causa de la enfermedad de su marido. Cuando Regina había acabado de estudiar en el internado, empezó a trabajar con su madre, deseosa de complacerla y de aprender a convertirse en una mujer competente y ambiciosa.

Regina se sentó ante el escritorio, sacó el ordenador portátil del maletín de piel y lo conectó al ordenador de sobremesa. Mientras esperaba a que le pasaran la llamada de Owen Flynn, actualizó los archivos en los que había trabajado durante su viaje a la sucursal de Londres.

— Owen Flynn por la línea uno, señora —anunció Wendy por el intercomunicador.

—Gracias. —Regina pulsó el botón correspondiente—. Al habla Regina Mills. ¿Qué pasa, Owen? —ladró Regina, asegurándose de sonar tan impaciente como se sentía.

—Siento molestarla, señora Mills, pero tenemos un pequeño problema —se disculpó Owen, que sonaba preocupado y estresado.

—¿Qué clase de problema? —preguntó Regina, mientras abría el dosier de Emma Swan. El rostro de la hermosísima cantante ocupó la pantalla del ordenador.

—Emma está causando problemas. Se cerró en banda cuando nos reunimos para hablar de su segundo disco. Ahora que lo pienso, ya se la veía descontenta cuando grabamos su primer álbum en VMP. Te hace pensar cómo trataba a sus productores en los ocho primeros discos que hizo para las demás discográficas.

Regina fue pasando unas cuantas fotos de la alta y atlética estrella del soul-pop. Tenía una voz que movía montañas y un atractivo sexual que encandilaba a estadios llenos. Al parecer, Emma Swan era una de esas niñas consentidas que encarnaban la nueva «pandilla de mocosas» del panorama musical.

—¿Qué ha hecho?

—Se marchó y nos dejó con la palabra en la boca. Nunca había hecho algo así antes y eso me preocupa. Por lo que sabemos, a lo mejor está consultando con un abogado y quiere arriesgarse a romper el contrato.

—¿Pero no estás seguro?

—No. Se limitó a salir de la sala como un vendaval, con ese armario suyo pisándole los talones. Anton no sé qué. He de decir que perdió un poco los estribos en ciertos momentos durante nuestro... altercado.

—¿Te refieres a su guardaespaldas? ¿Qué diantres has hecho, Owen? ¿De qué clase de altercado hablas?

—Nada, de verdad. Thor intentó impedir que se marchara cerrándole el paso.

—Y el guardaespaldas os dejó a todos en ridículo cuando sacó a nuestra pequeña diva de allí sin despeinarse.

—Esto... sí —suspiró Owen—. Más o menos.

—¿Y exactamente qué ha provocado este drama?

—Emma ha escrito un puñado de canciones y ahora quiere grabarlas. Intentamos decirle que esas canciones no eran de su estilo. Son canciones demasiado profundas y sus fans esperan otra cosa.

—¿Y cómo reaccionó?

—Como la diva que es. Seguro que se imagina siendo la próxima Alicia Keys. Lo que más me preocupa es que Emma parece creer que se ha ganado el derecho a cambiar el contrato.

—Oh, ¿de veras? —Regina hizo una mueca. Empezaba a entrarle dolor de cabeza, desde las sienes hacia arriba—. Qué coño. Ya me encargo yo.

—Gracias, señora Mills. Está imposible.

Aunque Regina comprendía su frustración, la nota remilgada y autoritaria del tono de Owen hizo que comprendiera un poco mejor que Emma Swan se revelara. Después de colgar, Regina llamó a Wendy para explicarle la situación.

—Programa una reunión con Emma Swan y su agente para hoy. Déjale claro que, si no se presenta, lo consideraré un incumplimiento de contrato.

Regina hojeó los periódicos y las revistas que Wendy le había dejado apiladas en la mesa del despacho. En la segunda revista había un desplegable dedicado a Emma Swan que se centraba en el vestuario que llevaba en sus actuaciones, el cual enseñaba más carne que tela. El autor del reportaje impelía a sus lectores a entrar en la página web de la revista para discutir si los modelitos de Emma eran demasiado provocativos para sus fans más jóvenes. Regina negó con la cabeza. La ropa de Emma no era peor que la de cualquier otra estrella del pop; sencillamente, le quedaba mejor. Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que se había quedado mirando la fotografía de Emma fijamente e, incómoda por el cariz que habían tomado sus pensamientos, cerró la revista.

* * *

Emma se ajustó la camisa púrpura oscuro para intentar parecer todo lo profesional posible, pese a su extravagante melena y su silueta atlética. Había reducido el maquillaje al mínimo y se había atado el largo cabello rubia con mechas negras en un moño austero en la nuca. El mensaje telefónico que le había llegado de la sede central de Venus Media & Publishing a través de Graham, su agente, sonaba a malas noticias, pero estaba decidida a no dar su brazo a torcer. Ya había cedido ante demasiada gente durante la última década y era hora de cambiar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de OUAT y la historia no me pertenecen**

**Chicas espero les guste este capi ,es muy largo tratare de subir las capítulos de este y el otro fic los lunes, miércoles y sábados y es que tengo tiempo para hacerlo ¬_¬ no prometo nada, bueno entonces **

**Las dejo leer, no olviden dejar su comentario de que les parece esta historia espero disfruten del Fic**

* * *

La cantante se sentó en la isla de la cocina en donde su madre hacía el desayuno, como cuando era pequeña. En aquella época, su madre tenía dos trabajos y aun así se las arreglaba para hacerles el desayuno a ella y a sus hermanas antes de que se fueran al colegio.

—¿Te ayudo, mamá?

Su madre enarcó las cejas, telegrafiando su asombro.

—¿Con qué? ¿Con el desayuno? No seas tonta, ya casi estoy.

—Ya somos mayores, mamá. Casi —apuntó Emma, echando un vistazo a Ashley, su hermana menor. Era la segunda hermana más joven y había reclamado el puesto de hija mimada rápidamente. Por el momento, Ashley nunca había dado muestras de superar la edad mental de dos años.

—¿Qué mosca te ha picado? —le preguntó Ashley, dejándose caer en un taburete junto a Emma—. ¿Y ese traje? Parece que vayas a la iglesia.

—Buenos días a ti también.

Emma observó a su hermana con serenidad. Ashley era una chica de diecisiete años con el cinismo y la dureza de una mujer de cuarenta y cinco.

—Tengo una reunión. ¿Y tú?

Ashley llevaba puesto un camisón de seda que ni salido de una película de los años cuarenta y se ahuecaba el pelo de un modo que despertaría las envidias de las modelos de cabello profesionales. De todas maneras, ya había perdido todo interés en Emma y, en lugar de contestarle, alargó la mano hacia el plato de tortitas.

—¿Son para mí?

—No, para tu hermana. ¿No has oído lo que ha dicho Emma? Tiene una reunión.

—No es la única que está ocupada, yo tengo que ir al colegio.

Ashley siempre estaba a la que salta y, aunque Emma sabía que no debía, no pudo resistirse a chincharla.

—¿Y vas a ir así vestida?

—¡Ah! — Ashley se dio media vuelta y salió de la cocina.

—Lo siento, mamá.

Emma hincó el tenedor en las tortitas recubiertas de sirope. No pensaba dejar que los cambios de humor de Ashley le afectaran, porque ya estaba bastante nerviosa de por sí. Ir a ver a Regina Mills era como que te llamaran al despacho del director, algo que solo le había pasado un puñado de veces en el instituto. Emma era tímida y buena estudiante y siempre que se metía en algún lío tenía la impresión de haberle fallado a sus padres miserablemente.

Ser la mayor de cinco hermanas no era cosa fácil.

«Gracias a Dios que no todas son tan temperamentales como Ashley. Ni tan desagradecidas.»

—¿En qué piensas? —quiso saber Mary M., que se sentó a la mesa con su plato después de dejar el resto de las tortitas en el horno para que no se enfriaran.

—Estoy preocupada, mamá —admitió Emma. No había planeado ser tan franca, pero estaba tan nerviosa que ni siquiera la comida casera de su madre había logrado distraerla—. Tengo que reunirme con la presidenta de VMP. En sus días buenos la llaman la Evil Queen. No tengo nada de ganas; le caigo fatal.

—¿Cómo? ¿Y por qué vas a caerle mal? —se sorprendió Mary M., que no podía ni considerar la posibilidad de que alguien no apreciara a su primogénita—. ¿Qué problema tiene esa mujer?

—Oh, mamá —se rio Emma—. Sencillamente no le caigo bien. La conocí hace dos años en su fiesta de cumpleaños y me hizo un feo sin venir a cuento. Fue súper fría, como si yo no existiera. No sé qué debí de hacerle entonces, pero sé por qué está enfadada conmigo ahora.

—¿Y por qué? —quiso saber Mary M., con el tenedor a medio camino de la boca—. No me digas que no le gustan tus canciones. Tiene que valorar el hecho de que estás evolucionando como cantante. Como artista.

Ashley entró de nuevo en la cocina, poniéndose un jersey rosa.

—Seguro que cree que Emma es una estirada engreída — comentó, mientras echaba un vistazo al mármol de la cocina—. ¿Y mis tortitas?

—En el horno. Y no hables así de tu hermana. Está pagándote ese colegio tan pijo y te financia los caprichos.

—Mamá...

—Todo eso podría cambiar de un momento a otro, así que tenemos que permanecer unidas y apoyarla a ella —insistió Mary M., sin pestañear—. Pídele perdón.

Ashley sabía que no le convenía hacer enfadar a su madre cuando hablaba en aquel tono autoritario.

—Lo siento, Emm —miró a Emma desde debajo de su largo flequillo—. A veces doy mucho por... es decir, soy una bruja por las mañanas.

—¿Y eso es solo el calentamiento, eh? —Emma sonrió, para quitarle hierro a la broma. Ashley era muy pesada y podía llegar a ser insoportable, pero tenía diecisiete años.

«Yo nunca tuve que luchar por hacerme un hueco a la sombra de una hermana famosa, así que ¿qué sabré yo de cómo le afecta?»

—¿Quieres que vayamos al centro comercial mañana?

Ashley supo reconocer la oferta de tregua como lo que era.

—Vale. Supongo que podemos llevar a la niña.

—«Niña.» Gracias.

Abigail, de quince años, discreta y la estudiante más brillante de las cinco hermanas, se sentó y aceptó el plato que le tendía su madre. Con la cabeza apoyada en la mano, empezó a dar cuenta de sus tortitas.

—No me importaría ir. Necesito cosas para el colegio.

—¿Para el colegio? — Ashley puso los ojos en blanco con un gesto teatral, y volvió a la carga—. Yo voy a comprar ropa, maquillaje y unos cuantos CDs nuevos. Sería cuestión de que esa zorr... — Ashley atisbó el semblante de su madre, que se ensombrecía por momentos—. De que esa mujer de VMP no fuera tan tacaña y te regalara todos sus discos como cortesía. Se supone que eres su mayor estrella.

—Soy una de sus artistas que más vende. Hay una diferencia, Ashley.

—Aun así.

—Le diré que lo has dicho. —«No»—. Me voy. Gracias, mamá —se despidió Emma, tras llevar el plato al fregadero.

—Espera, llévale tortitas a Anton —la detuvo Mary , y le pasó una tartera de plástico—. Pasa mucho rato esperándote en los sitios y le entrará hambre de vez en cuando.

—Deseadme suerte. —Amma besó a su madre rápidamente en la mejilla y saludó a sus hermanas con la mano—. Hasta luego.

«Hacia el castillo de la Evil Queen.»

* * *

—Ha llamado la recepcionista de la planta baja. Emma Swan ha llegado —informó Wendy por el intercomunicador.

—Gracias. Que pase directamente —contestó Regina.

Emma todavía tardaría al menos cinco minutos en cruzar el enorme vestíbulo de recepción y coger el ascensor. La presidenta de VMP empezó a ordenar el escritorio, pero se detuvo y decidió dejar que las revistas, los periódicos y las carpetas inundaran la mesa como siempre. Normalmente era un poco obsesa del orden, pero era inevitable que se le llenara la oficina de documentos y archivos de trabajo, sobre todo a la vuelta de un viaje de negocios.

Giró los hombros para desentumecerlos y se le alivió un poco la tensión constante de las cervicales. Había quedado satisfecha del resultado de las reuniones en Londres, aunque el desfase horario la había tenido más distraída y cansada que otras veces. Había rechazado varias ofertas de la rama de VMP en Londres para ir a cenar, y en su lugar había optado por darse largos baños para relajarse y rejuvenecerse en su habitación de hotel. Sin embargo, el dolor muscular la había perseguido hasta los Estados Unidos. Ni siquiera le ayudaba jugar con su perra, Soledad, ni llevarla a dar largos paseos por la playa. Soledad se había pegado a su pierna mientras la sacaba, en lugar de corretear a su alrededor y zambullirse en el agua como una posesa. Se diría que percibía el estado de Regina.

—¿Señora Mills?

Una voz ronca, cuyo timbre le arrancó un escalofrío, interrumpió sus pensamientos. Emma Swan estaba junto a la puerta, con un enorme bolso de hada de Prada al hombro. Llevaba un traje gris oscuro con una blusa de seda púrpura y se la veía impecable pese a su estrafalaria melena. Aunque llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño bajo, no podía disimular que las mechas superiores estaban teñidas de negro azulado y contrastaban vistosamente con el pelo rubio de debajo.

—Bienvenida. Siéntate, por favor. ¿Tu representante no ha venido?

—Creía que ya estaría aquí. A lo mejor se ha encontrado caravana.

—Es posible. ¿Puedo ofrecerte algo de beber?

—No, gracias.

Emma recorrió la distancia que la separaba de la butaca de piel para las visitas con sus zapatos de salón ridículamente altos, le estrechó la mano y se la soltó muy deprisa. Luego tomó asiento y abrió el bolso.

—He traído el mío —le enseñó un termo de color rojo oscuro —. El té de camomila de mi madre.

—¿En serio?

Regina ya se había levantado y se acercó al mostrador, en donde una cafetera de vanguardia estaba preparada para proporcionarle cualquier bebida caliente que pudiera llegar a desear. Pulsó los botones para hacerse un expreso solo y se volvió hacia Emma mientras la máquina molía los granos de café.

—He recibido una llamada de uno de tus productores. Al parecer no va muy bien con el nuevo disco, ¿me equivoco?

—Si lo que quiere decir es que no estoy dispuesta a repetir el mismo disco de siempre, supongo que tiene razón —repuso Emma, que cruzó las piernas y se sacudió una mota de polvo imaginaria de los pantalones.

—Has firmado un contrato y tenemos unos plazos.

—Eso no se lo discuto. Sencillamente, no quiero sonar exactamente igual ni cantar las mismas canciones que en el último álbum.

—El cual fue todo un éxito —apuntó Regina, haciendo un esfuerzo por sonar afable y no dejar que se le notara la irritación.

«Halágalos si es lo que hace falta», rezaba la voz de su madre desde el fondo de sus pensamientos. «Haz lo que sea necesario para hacerles firmar sobre la línea de puntos. Lo que sea.»

—Sí, pero eso ya lo he hecho —insistió Emma, al tiempo que se inclinaba hacia delante. Al moverse enseñó más escote que antes, ya fuera a propósito o no—. El caso es que sé que soy capaz de mucho más. De darle mucho más a mis fans. No me veo cantando pop ligero y simplón toda la vida.

—El pop no tiene nada de malo —interpuso Regina rápidamente. Ya se veía venir de qué pie calzaba Emma y se temía una larga canción, baile incluido, en donde se mezclaran palabras como «creatividad», «inspiración» y «cultura».

—Yo no he dicho que tenga nada de malo. —Emma hizo una pausa, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas—. Lo que intento decir es... He trabajado con varios productores durante la última década, incluido Owen y su equipo, y siempre he estado encantada de ser lo que necesitaran que fuera. Estoy muy agradecida por haber tenido una oportunidad tan maravillosa, porque nunca he creído del todo que me la mereciera. Pero ahora... —Emma se encogió de hombros casi imperceptiblemente—. He llegado a mi límite.

— ¿Tu límite? ¿Puedes explicarme eso? —pidió Regina, tomando asiento tras su escritorio con la diminuta taza de expreso en la mano.

—¿Nunca se ha sentido como si hubiera llegado a un punto en donde ya no puede seguir de la misma manera? —preguntó Emma, al tiempo que gesticulaba enfáticamente con las manos y observaba a Regina fijamente con sus ojos graves y oscuros—, ¿cuándo lo más importante es seguir al corazón y lo demás no cuenta?

Regina no podía creer que, siendo capaz de someter a los zorros viejos más intimidantes de cualquier junta de administración con una sola mirada, se sintiera tan acorralada bajo la mirada de Emma.

Irritada, decidió que Emma necesitaba que le dieran una lección sobre límites. Es decir, cuáles no podía cruzar.

—Esto no tiene nada que ver conmigo —espetó Regina—. Has firmado un contrato que le asegura a VMP dos álbumes con tu estilo de música de referencia. No firmamos contigo para que experimentaras con los gustos de tus fans y, si eso es lo que quieres hacer, tendrás que esperar a haber cumplido con el contrato que tenemos.

—¿Cómo puede presidir una compañía discográfica y no estar interesada en el crecimiento y la evolución creativa de sus artistas? —inquirió Emma, no solo dolida sino también confusa—. He demostrado lo que valgo una y otra vez. He traído a mi enorme comunidad de fans a VMP. Dice dos álbumes. Pero no se olvide de los seis sencillos que fueron número uno en las listas de éxitos, solo en el primer disco. Y también las tres canciones que grabé para la banda sonora de la última película de Diana Maddox. Y ahora que lo pienso, habéis comprado los derechos para sacar en un momento u otro los discos que grabé en mis dos sellos anteriores. He cumplido con todas y cada una de las obligaciones de mi contrato hasta ahora, hasta los actos de promoción más bobos a los que me obligáis a ir.

—¿Bobos? —Regina no daba crédito a sus oídos—. ¿De qué diablos hablas?

—Ya sé que tengo fans de todas las edades, pero, sinceramente, ¿qué creía que iba a conseguir llevándome de estrella invitada en _**Barney y sus amigos**_?

Emma se cruzó de brazos y lanzó a Regina una mirada incendiaria.

—De acuerdo, eso fue un poco absurdo —admitió Regina, gimiendo internamente al recordar la estupidez del relaciones públicas que lo había propuesto.

—Exacto.

—Pero eso no significa... —el intercomunicador pitó y Regina pulsó el botón—. ¿Sí, Wendy?

—El señor Graham Haley ha llegado para la reunión con usted y la señorita Swan.

—Hazle pasar, por favor.

A lo mejor él sería capaz de hacer entrar en razón a Emma, aunque Regina lo dudaba.

—¡Emma! Señora Mills, un placer verla de nuevo —saludó Graham Haley. Atravesó el despacho y estrechó la mano a Regina con entusiasmo—. Siento llegar tarde. El tráfico estaba colapsado. No, peor. Parecía un aparcamiento. —Tomó asiento cuando Regina le indicó una butaca y dio una palmada a Emma en el hombro mientras se acomodaba—. Así pues, ¿de qué hemos venido a hablar? Ponedme al día.

—Tu clienta no quiere cumplir su contrato —informó Regina sucintamente. Estaba tensa y no le apetecía suavizar sus palabras.

—Estoy seguro de que se trata de un simple malentendido — aseguró Graham , sin perder un ápice de su ancha sonrisa—. Cariño, ¿qué sucede? —le preguntó a Emma.

—No intento saltarme el contrato. Estoy lista para empezar a grabar, pero quieren que vuelva a cantar las mismas canciones idiotas que llevo diez años cantando.

—Como estipula tu contrato —apuntó Regina, reclinándose en su asiento y obligándose a tener las manos quietas sobre el regazo, en lugar de tamborilear con los dedos sobre el escritorio.

Emma se envaró.

—Mi contrato estipula que grabe dos discos de soul.

—Soul-pop —recalcó Regina, en voz deliberadamente acerada e implacable.

Fue consciente de cómo su tono afectaba a Emma. Esta frunció las perfectas cejas y entrecerró los ojos, aceptando el guante.

—La música soul tiene muchas facetas —afirmó en voz baja.

Aun así, se le notaba el enfado en el modo en que levantaba la barbilla y observaba a Regina con mirada afilada—. Si no puedo crecer y evolucionar como cantante y como artista, ¿de qué sirve? ¿Por qué tendría que esforzarme tanto y echarle tantas horas para sonar igual que siempre disco tras disco?

—Porque lo haces muy bien y porque es lo que da dinero — repuso Regina con prontitud.

—¡No puede ser todo cuestión de dinero! La música es mucho más que eso.

—Sabías lo que esperábamos de ti cuando firmaste el contrato. —Regina no le dio ocasión de replicar antes de dirigirse a Graham —. Y estoy segura de que le has explicado esto mismo a tu clienta más de una vez.

—Estoy aquí —objetó Emma con dureza—. No hace falta que habléis de mí como si no estuviera.

—Emma, un contrato es un documento vinculante —explicó Graham, en un claro intento de apaciguarla que sonó a condescendencia—. Hemos hablado de que...

—Por amor de Dios, Graham. Ya sé lo que es un contrato y a lo que me obligo al firmarlo. Vamos a dejar una cosa clara. Trabajas para mí. Tú me consigues las ofertas. Tú te interesas por mis objetivos, deseos y necesidades y haces lo posible por conseguirlos.

No resultaba muy difícil leer entre líneas. Lo que Emma estaba diciendo claramente era «Consíguelo o dejarás de trabajar para mí». Graham carraspeó, pero siguió sin perder la chispa de su sonrisa.

—Venga, venga —intervino—. Seguro que podemos llegar a un acuerdo sobre este asunto.

—Yo no estoy tan segura —negó Regina—. Emma parece empeñada en cambiar de género y los productores están preocupados por su falta de interés en lo mucho que les ha costado encontrar canciones nuevas para que eligiera.

—Créame, me han ofrecido la misma canción una y otra vez, así que no les habrá costado tanto. —Emma se puso en pie y se echó el bolso Prada al hombro—. Ya que ninguno de los dos está dispuesto a escuchar una palabra de lo que digo, os dejaré para que os pongáis de acuerdo. Graham, llámame cuando tengas algo positivo que contarme.

Por un instante, cuando Emma se colocó las enormes gafas de sol, pareció que el labio inferior le temblaba, pero no titubeó al escupir su despedida y salir de la habitación con aire furioso.

—Nunca había visto a Emma así —dijo Graham, ajustándose la corbata—. Normalmente es un pedazo de pan.

—¿Me estás echando la culpa de su comportamiento? —preguntó Regina, dándose unos golpecitos en la barbilla—. No es bueno para negociar.

—No, no, señora Mills. No era mi intención insinuar tal cosa —se escandalizó Graham —. Emma solo ha tenido más que buenas palabras hacia VMP y su gestión hasta ahora.

—Las palabras clave son «hasta ahora» —enfatizó Regina, que apoyó las palmas de las manos en su escritorio y se levantó de la silla—. Ya conoce mi opinión. Y si la señorita Swan cree que puede montar una pataleta y salirse con la suya solo porque es una superestrella, está muy equivocada. Si no atiende a razones y rompe el contrato, las penalizaciones serán importantes. Y por mucho que pueda creer que cualquier otra discográfica la recibirá con los brazos abiertos, que se lo piense dos veces. No es la única superestrella que hay ahí fuera, y la gente no está para tirar el dinero en estos tiempos.

—Dele tiempo para tranquilizarse. Hablaré con ella y con su madre si es preciso —afirmó Graham, que se levantó a su vez y alargó la mano—. Emma entrará en razón, me aseguraré de ello.

Algo en la voz del representante hizo que Regina se preguntara qué métodos de persuasión pretendía utilizar. Había algo en Graham Haley que no le gustaba y la incomodaba el modo en que trataba a Emma y hablaba sobre ella. Una cosa era que a Emma le hubiera dado por ponerse en plan creativo y explorar —algo que, en cualquier caso, tendría que hacer en su tiempo libre y con su propio dinero—, pero los modales dominantes de Brad no servirían para disuadirla. Era un enfoque que parecía tener en común con Owen Flynn

Regina se despidió de Graham con frialdad y volvió a sentarse ante su escritorio. La relación entre Emma y su agente no era asunto suyo, mientras Emma respetara el contrato. Sin embargo, mientras repasaba el correo electrónico, no era capaz de quitarse la mirada dolida y airada de Emma de la cabeza.

* * *

—A casa, Anton, por favor.

Emma se acurrucó en el asiento trasero de la limusina. Anton había escrutado su rostro con semblante sombrío en cuanto regresó al vestíbulo, en donde la había estado esperado pacientemente. La conocía muy bien y ni todas las gafas de sol del mundo bastarían para esconderle a él sus emociones.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Anton, echándole una ojeada por el retrovisor.

—Sí.

—No es verdad —murmuró él—. ¿Qué ha dicho esta vez el capullo de tu agente? ¿O ha sido la Mills esa?

—Los dos. Da igual, tengo que volver a casa y prepararme para el viernes por la noche. No puedo preocuparme ahora de lo que piensen esos tiburones sedientos de billetes.

Emma trató de concentrarse en el mini concierto que tenía el viernes. Se suponía que tenía que cantar en un acto benéfico. Kathryn Nolan, editora y productora de Hollywood, se lo había pedido personalmente. Además de sus ocupaciones, llevaba una organización no gubernamental que, entre otras causas, recogía dinero para refugios de niños y mujeres maltratadas. Emma había accedido, pero no le pidió a Kathryn que contactara con su agente, sino que lo arregló todo ella misma. Tenía previsto cantar sus propias canciones, porque era una buena oportunidad para probarlas con público en directo, sin que la Mills o Graham interfirieran.

Solo pensar en Regina Mills le hizo fruncir ligeramente los labios para que no se le escapara ninguna ordinariez. La habían criado para no decir palabrotas, para ser educada y humilde en todo momento, pasara lo que pasara, pero cuando se calentaba, su reacción instintiva era estar de acuerdo con los que decían que Regina Mills era una tiburona empresarial y una zorra de primera. Siendo francas, Regina se había mostrado tan superior al resto de los mortales como en su fiesta de cumpleaños dos años antes.

«Y ha ido igual de sobrada.»

Cuando estaba en una habitación la llenaba como si físicamente fuera mucho mayor de lo que parecía. Emma calculaba que Regina debía de medir alrededor de uno sesenta, unos diez centímetros menos que ella. Y aunque la cantante siempre llevaba tacones de quince centímetros, Regina tenía tanta presencia que a Emma le daba la impresión de que eran igual de altas. A la hora de comerse a todo aquel que se le oponía, la voz ronca y profunda de Regina era también un valor a tener muy en cuenta. Extrañamente, la melena negra azabache que le caía a la altura de los hombros parecía de seda y los tonos suaves de maquillaje que utilizaba no solo le otorgaban una belleza clásica, sino que le suavizaban las facciones.

—Ya hemos llegado, Emma.

Anton aparcó en la calle, delante del complejo de apartamentos.

Mientras el portero corría hacia la limusina y abría la puerta, un grupo disperso de paparazzi zumbó alrededor del vehículo. Emma se aseguró de que llevaba las gafas de sol bien puestas antes de salir del coche.

Se abrió paso apresuradamente entre la pequeña multitud, el chasquido de las cámaras y las voces que reclamaban su atención.

El portero la condujo al interior del edificio y ella le dejó una generosa propina. Ya en el ascensor, mientras subía a su apartamento, hizo un esfuerzo por parecer contenta para no preocupar a su madre y a sus hermanas. Le había prometido a su padre que cuidaría de ellas y que nunca olvidaría sus orígenes. Una promesa era una promesa.

* * *

Emma metió sus partituras en la carpeta y comprobó de nuevo su aspecto en el espejo. Estaba un poco pálida, pero eso era fácil de remediar con algo de la surtida bolsa de maquillaje que llevaba siempre encima. En la puerta del dormitorio tenía colgado en su funda protectora el vestido negro largo que había escogido y se disponía a sacarlo cuando su madre asomó la cabeza.

—¿Estás lista, cariño? Anton ya ha golpeado su reloj cuatro veces.

—Como si eso sirviera de algo —Emma arrugó la nariz—. Nunca llego tarde, sencillamente llego justa.

—Eso es muy cierto —asintió Mary M., echando un vistazo al maletín. Se la veía preocupada—. ¿Así que al final vas a llevar tus temas?

—Sí.

Emma no quería discutir, porque si no perdería los nervios.

—¿Por qué ahora, cuando estás en mini crisis con VMP?

—Porque me apetece mucho cantar estas canciones con público —repuso su hija, encogiéndose de hombros.

—No quiero que creas que no estoy de tu parte, ¿pero qué habría de malo en ceder y hacer otro álbum más del estilo de antes?—preguntó Mary, y le acarició el brazo a Emma con cariño.

—Esa no es la cuestión —objetó Emma, que, aunque no retiró el brazo, se puso tensa—. Llevo diez años cantando estas canciones y diez años soñando con hacer otras cosas, otros temas. Mis temas. Eso es mucho tiempo. Me he ganado esta oportunidad.

—Ya veo. Nunca lo había mirado así. —Mary le acarició la mejilla a Emma y le dio un abrazo—. Adelante. Lo harás genial.

—Gracias, mamá.

En la limusina, Emma tarareó la melodía de la canción con la que abriría la actuación, con la esperanza de no olvidar la letra ni fastidiarla de alguna otra manera. Demasiadas cosas dependían del resultado de su actuación; se trataba no solo de su carrera, sino también de su autoestima. Su confianza en sí misma se tambaleaba, porque en el trabajo nadie había mostrado el menor interés en sus pensamientos e ideas. De vez en cuando, los productores la dejaban cambiar alguna palabra o incluso una frase, pero esto... esto iba a ser su bautismo de fuego.

* * *

Había al menos ochocientas personas concentradas en el auditorio del Hilton y el ruido de las conversaciones era ensordecedor, pero Regina estaba acostumbrada a las multitudes y había auspiciado suficientes juntas de accionistas como para no sentirse intimidada.

Después de ajustarse el chal semitransparente, se puso el bolso bordado de perlas debajo del brazo y bajó las escaleras. Al final la esperaba Kathryn Nolan, cuya asociación había organizado el acto benéfico.

—Regina, qué alegría verte —la saludó calurosamente.

Kathryn llevaba un vestido de noche de color azul pálido, a juego con sus ojos. Se había peinado el largo cabello rubio hacia atrás en una intrincada trenza francesa, y delicados mechones se le ensortijaban sobre la nuca. Sin la expresión austera que la caracterizaba, se la veía mucho más cercana que años atrás.

— Kathryn, ya sabes que no me perdería uno de tus actos por nada del mundo.

Regina se puso de puntillas para darle un beso en la mejilla. Eran amigas desde que habían trabajado juntas en la creación de los famosos audiolibros Maddox. Los libros sobre Diana Maddox se habían convertido en un éxito inmediato y Kathryn había dado un paso más y había producido dos películas sobre la ilustre inspectora criminal lesbiana. Tras un noviazgo tormentoso, Kathryn se había acabado casando con Jim Frederick, que interpretaba a Diana Maddox en las películas. Emma echó un vistazo en derredor, en busca de la hermosa actriz.

—¿Dónde está Jim?

—En el estudio. Llega tarde, pero debe de estar al caer. Tiene muchas ganas de conocerte. Eso sí, te aviso: no le hizo ninguna gracia que te perdieras nuestra boda.

Kathryn guiñó un ojo a Regina y sonrió al siguiente invitado de la fila. Regina siguió adelante y se abrió paso entre la multitud. Se había fijado en una camarera con una bandeja de champán y pronto estuvo lo bastante cerca para hacerse con una copa.

—Por Dios, Regina, ¿tanta sed tienes? —comentó una voz conocida a su espalda.

—Pues sí, Elsa —Regina se volvió y saludó a su antigua amiga

—. Y sí, he tenido una semana muy dura después de volver de Londres, así que tengo mucha sed.

—No me digas que tus superestrellas están haciendo que te des a la bebida —bromeó Elsa mientras sorbía su propia copa de champán.

—No. Bueno, podrían si las dejara. Sería difícil encontrar gente más egocéntrica que ellas.

—Oh, venga ya. Te encanta hacer malabares con los famosos y ganar todos esos deliciosos fajos de billetes.

—¡Ojalá! —Regina saludó con la cabeza a un par de conocidos de negocios al pasar—. Todo el mundo tiene que apretarse el cinturón en estos tiempos.

Elsa se puso seria.

—VMP no tendrá problemas, ¿verdad?

—No, estamos bien. De momento. Pero como todos los demás, tenemos que ir con cabeza.

—Cuánta razón tienes. Hablando de superestrellas. He visto que tu joya de la corona actúa esta noche.

—¿Qué? ¿Quién? —se sorprendió Regina, que miró al escenario en donde había un piano de cola iluminado con luz tenue.

—¿No lo sabías? —se extrañó Elsa—. Emma Swan es la cabeza de cartel del acto benéfico. Saldrá dentro de unos minutos.

—No, no lo sabía. —Regina se obligó a relajarse, temerosa de que se le saltara un diente si apretaba más la mandíbula—. Pero bueno, no puedo seguir las actividades de todo el mundo. Cuando presides uno de los mayores sellos de Estados Unidos, es algo imposible.

—Ah, no seas humilde. VMP es el sello más grande. Punto.

Helena meneó la cabeza.

—¿Ya has estado leyendo el Forbes otra vez, Elsa?

—Es mi sustituta de la libretita negra —afirmó Elsa, con un guiño—. Nunca se sabe cuándo la lista de las más «ricas y poderosas» te puede ser útil.

—Zorra calculadora —musitó Regina, compartiendo una mirada de afecto con su amiga.

Elsa y ella habían dejado de hablarse durante dos años después de romper. Lo cierto es que Regina le había roto el corazón al dejarla, pero, en cuanto aclararon las cosas, habían encontrado en la otra una cordial amistad.

—Ya te digo. —Elsa miró por encima del hombro de Regina —. Parece que el espectáculo está a punto de empezar.

Kathryn subió al pequeño escenario, se colocó ante el micrófono y, tras comprobar algo a su espalda, se volvió y le dio la bienvenida al público.

—Gracias por venir a nuestra función benéfica para la Fundación Línea contra el Sida. Es un placer presentarles a una de las estrellas más brillantes en el firmamento de la música pop: Emma Swan.

Los asistentes prorrumpieron en aplausos atronadores en cuanto las luces de la sala disminuyeron y los focos iluminaron el escenario.

A la izquierda se agitó el telón y los focos recibieron a una esbelta mujer vestida con un fino vestido negro, largo y ajustado, que le dejaba los hombros al descubierto. Emma se había recogido el pelo rubio con mechas negros en una larga coleta, apartado de la cara, y las únicas joyas que llevaba eran unos refulgentes pendientes de diamantes. Regina contuvo la respiración cuando Emma se sentó al piano. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Dónde estaban las pistas de acompañamientos, los bailarines y los coros?

Emma observó las teclas un momento antes de alzar las manos despacio y empezar a tocar. El público guardaba un silencio absoluto, al parecer tan encandilado como la propia Regina. Cuando Emma empezó a cantar, la ejecutiva se quedó de piedra.

_**Mi reflejo en el espejo,**_

_**¿esto es lo que ven de mí?**_

_**Los que callan cuando llego**_

_**y se burlan al verme partir.**_

Con su asombrosa voz al piano, Emma contó la historia de una chica tímida y solitaria. En lugar de actuar como una leona que rugía sobre los escenarios, al acecho de su presa, cantó cada palabra con una sinceridad tan pura y una emoción tan desnuda que Regina retrocedió un paso, en busca de cobijo tras unos maceteros. Oculta entre las sombras, contempló a la revelación que era Emma bajo la implacable luz del foco que la iluminaba junto al piano. Se balanceaba al son de la intensa canción, mientras sus dedos volaban sobre las teclas. Regina trató de recordar si sabía que Emma tocaba el piano y que encima lo hacía tan bien. La melodía era muy bella, sin complicarse demasiado.

_**Pase lo que pase, no me rendiré.**_

_**Ayer, bien entrada la noche, hice una promesa.**_

_**Este viaje acaba de empezar,**_

_**pero estoy lista para resistir, estoy lista para luchar.**_

La voz de Emma llenó la sala y acalló al público con facilidad.

Cantó el estribillo una última vez y terminó lentamente, con unos últimos acordes nostálgicos. Tras un silencio sepulcral inicial, el público tomó aire al unísono y estalló en aplausos. Regina aplaudió hasta que le dolieron las manos, igual que todos los que la rodeaban.

—Dios santo, no sabía que podía cantar así —comentaba una mujer a su izquierda—. Claramente, la pequeña Emma Swan ha crecido.

—Pues sí —asintió enfáticamente un hombre—. Oh, bien, aún no ha terminado.

Emma empezó a cantar su segunda canción, con un tema diferente y una clave más baja. Al principio murmuró la melodía con dulzura, hasta convencer a Regina de que todo saldría bien.

Cuando empezó a cantar la letra, las primeras palabras la hicieron volver a la realidad. Se estremeció y estuvo a punto de derramar su cóctel.

_**Si crees que aceptaré un mero «lo siento», **_

_**con algo tan simple tienes las de perder.**_

_**Prueba con un frío, frío diamante.**_

_**Te demostraré lo fría que puedo ser.**_

Era la típica canción de «mujer cabreada», pero la voz de Emma y la autenticidad con la que cantaba la convirtió en una crítica afilada a todo lo superficial.

«¿Es así como la han tratado? ¿Es esa su realidad?»

Regina se acercó al escenario sin darse cuenta de que estaba apartando a la gente con los codos para que la dejaran pasar.

Quería verle la cara a Emma de cerca, porque de algún modo necesitaba estar segura de que las letras eran sinceras y no fruto de la imaginación de Emma. Se detuvo a poco más de cuatro metros del escenario, en donde aún podía esconderse tras dos hileras de espectadores.

Emma aporreó las notas más amargas, y lágrimas, probablemente de ira, le brillaron en las pestañas como gotas de cristal. Entonces volvió a cambiar la música y las emociones de Regina volvieron a virar con la suave melodía y la voz baja y exquisitamente trémula. La canción se desvaneció con un último acorde dolorosamente intenso y el público volvió a recompensar a Emma con un aplauso entusiasta. Cuando se levantó del taburete del piano, la gente la vitoreó y coreó su nombre una y otra vez.

Emma no parecía creerse del todo lo bien que habían sido acogidas sus canciones. Con el micrófono agarrado con tanta fuerza que los nudillos le quedaron blancos, la cantante les agradeció a todos sus aplausos.

—Nunca había cantado mis canciones originales en público y estaba muy nerviosa, porque creía que a lo mejor solo me gustarían a mí.

La gente se rio y unos cuantos le gritaron en voz alta.

—¡Nos encantan! ¡Te queremos, Emma! —exclamó un joven cerca de Regina.

—Gracias. Yo también quiero a mis fans. —La belleza de Emma era casi extraterrenal cuando le lanzó un beso al joven—. Quiero acabar con una canción un poco más alegre. Espero que os guste. Se titula _**Algún día.**_

Esta vez Emma se sentó en una silla alta y alguien le acercó una guitarra acústica desde las sombras de la parte trasera. Probó un par de acordes y a continuación empezó a tocar una tonada melancólica, pero más animada, sobre soñar con el futuro. Regina se preguntaba hasta qué nivel sus letras eran autobiográficas y si Emma se daba cuenta de lo transparente que era para su público.

_**No creo que sea mucho pedir una larga vida de amor y felicidad.**_

_**Un compañero para el alma, un amigo de verdad.**_

_**Alguien con quien combatir la tristeza.**_

_**Quizá no sea ahora; quizá no sea pronto.**_

_**Pero entonces... ¡algún día!**_

Regina creyó que los vítoreos y aplausos no iban a acabar nunca. Tras hacer hasta cinco reverencias, Emma por fin se retiró del escenario. Regina se había quedado conmocionada; empezaba a creer que Emma tenía poderes psíquicos. Varias de las frases que había cantado, y especialmente el significado que se escondía claramente entre líneas, podrían aplicarse a la vida de la propia Regina.

La primera canción le había recordado los primeros y terribles meses que pasó en el internado a los once años. En un par de semestres había pasado de ser extremamente tímida a gobernar el internado. Había aprendido una lección muy valiosa en la vida: que sus compañeras se comían a las niñas tímidas y educadas para desayunar. Su madre había utilizado la transformación de Regina como prueba de que los internados eran una excelente herramienta para criar a los hijos, hacerlos fuertes y enseñarles a buscarse la vida. Pronto Regina se convirtió en la presidenta de varias asociaciones extraescolares en su colegio y se graduó entre las primeras de su clase. Hasta consiguió la mención a mejor estudiante de la promoción. Cora le había dejado claro que menos de eso sería inaceptable.

—Ha sido increíble. Ha crecido mucho creativamente — comentaba una voz familiar de contralto.

Regina regresó a la realidad, se volvió y se encontró con Kathryn justo detrás.

—Emma es fantástica. Te felicito por tenerla ligada, Regina.

—Gracias —contestó Regina, y le devolvió el abrazo a Kathryn —. Tú sí que sabes dar fiestas. Parece que ha sido todo un éxito.

—Gracias. Jim dijo... — Kathryn hizo un gesto de disculpa —. Lo siento, la campana me llama. Tengo que hacer de anfitriona hasta que pasemos al salón de banquetes. Estás sentada en nuestra mesa, así que te veo luego.

—Muy bien.

Regina echó a andar hacia las enormes puertas dobles, con la esperanza de evitar el grueso de la multitud que tendría la misma idea en cuanto Kathryn anunciara que la cena estaba servida. Echó un vistazo al escenario, ya oscuro, y evocó las melodías intensas e intimistas y las hechizadoras letras de las canciones de Emma.

«Me ha cogido por sorpresa. Eso es todo.»

* * *

**Gracias por leer no olviden dejar sus Reviews**

**besos :***


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes de OUAT**

**y**

**la historia no me pertenecen**

**Gracias por los Reviews y por seguir esta historia, me encantan sus comentarios, no saben cuánto y gracias también a los lectores anónimos bueno **

**Las dejo leer, no olviden dejar su comentario de que les parece esta historia espero disfruten del Fic**

* * *

Emma permaneció de pie, temblando como una hoja, en la sala de juntas que le hacía las veces de vestidor. Notaba que estaba jadeando.

«Me han vitoreado. Me han vitoreado de verdad.»

Se había esforzado por escoger sus canciones más potentes y también la había puesto nerviosa tener que tocar un instrumento en público. Cuando se había sentado al piano le temblaban tanto las manos que había dudado que fuera capaz de tocar el acompañamiento.

Se le acercó un hombre rubio, que un rato antes se había presentado como Víctor Frank, el asistente de Kathryn Nolan.

—¿Señorita Swan? Sígame, por favor. Es hora de cenar con la señora Nolan y sus invitados en la mesa principal.

—Gracias, Víctor.

Emma cogió su bolso de noche bordado con cuentas y salió con él. Afuera, la gente estaba dirigiéndose a toda prisa al salón de banquetes, pero hubo varios que se le acercaron.

—Me encantan tus nuevas canciones —le dijo una chica, con expresión radiante—. Me sentía muy identificada con la primera. Antes era muy tímida.

—Gracias, eres muy amable —repuso Emma, y le estrechó la mano.

—¿Cuándo las grabarás?

—Todavía no lo sé. Estoy a punto de empezar a grabar un disco. Ya veremos.

—Tengo todos tus CDs, así que sea lo que sea lo que hagas, será genial —insistió ella. Parecía tan deslumbrada por su presencia que Emma decidió que lo mejor era irse antes de que colapsaran el paso.

—Disfruta de la velada. Gracias. —Se despidió de la chica y sus amigos con un gesto de cabeza y siguió a Víctor, que la condujo a la mesa principal.

Las miradas curiosas de todos los presentes eran como dedos contra su piel y Emma se preguntó, no por primera vez, por qué seguía sin acostumbrarse al escrutinio público. En los inicios de su carrera, su madre le había recomendado que desarrollara una coraza emocional durante sus apariciones, para poder proteger su intimidad y en último término su cordura. Sin embargo, Emma nunca había dominado la habilidad de mantener una distancia saludable y los comentarios groseros, y las críticas de talante personal más que constructivo seguían derrumbándola.

—Ya hemos llegado, señorita Swan —informó Víctor, que se detuvo junto a una mesa redonda—. ¿Conoce a todo el mundo? —preguntó, señalando a los seis hombres y mujeres.

—Conozco a algunas personas —contestó Emma tras echar un vistazo circular. Enseguida le tendió la mano a Kathryn Nolan.

—Emma, has estado magnífica. No tengo palabras para agradecerte que hayas donado tú tiempo y tu talento a nuestra causa —saludó esta, levantándose para besarla en la mejilla—. Conoces a mi esposa, Jim, ¿verdad?

—Nos conocimos fugazmente en una entrega de premios hace años. Hola, Jim. Me alegro mucho de volver a verte.

—Yo también. — Jim Frederick le estrechó la mano con firmeza y escrutó el rostro de Emma con sus penetrantes ojos grises azulados—. Tienes una voz muy especial. Solo he podido escuchar la última canción, pero me ha encantado cada nota.

—Gracias.

Emma había visto a Jim Frederick en diversas producciones tanto para la pequeña como para la gran pantalla, pero escuchar su célebre voz ronca en persona era impresionante.

—Y por supuesto, Regina Mills, que no necesita más presentaciones —indicó Kathryn, señalando a la mujer que había sentada de espaldas a Emma.

Asombrada de no haberse dado cuenta de que Regina estaba allí, Emma hizo un esfuerzo consciente por no hacer una mueca cuando Regina le dio una palmadita a la silla que había a su lado.

—Siéntate, Emma. Estoy de acuerdo con lo dicho. Esta noche has estado maravillosa.

La voz de Regina era tan característica como la de Jim y le puso la piel de los brazos de gallina.

«¡Di algo!»

Emma se obligó a reaccionar, aunque la presencia de Regina la hubiera cogido a contrapié.

—¿Emma? —la llamó Regina, rozándole brevemente el brazo.

Esta volvió a estremecerse.

—Sí, claro. —La cantante se sentó con brusquedad y dedicó una inclinación de cabeza al resto de la mesa—. Encantada de conoceros a todos.

Víctor tomó el último asiento que quedaba libre y colocó el brazo alrededor de una jovencita de cabello castaño. Cuando acabaron las presentaciones, Emma se quedó callada y escuchó las diversas conversaciones de la mesa. De vez en cuando Regina miraba en su dirección y Emma trató de pensar en algo que decir.

— Kathryn me ha contado que has grabado tres de las canciones de la banda sonora de la película sobre Diana Maddox —comentó Jim, que se inclinó un poco para dejar que el camarero le retirara el plato de sopa—. Estoy muy emocionada, porque así las nuevas generaciones recibirán mejor a nuestros personajes.

—Las últimas estadísticas dicen que las generaciones jóvenes justo ahora empiezan a descubrir los libros de Maddox, sobre todo los audiolibros. Las películas han jugado un papel importante en eso —opinó Kathryn.

—Ponerle música de una cantante de tanta calidad y tan popular como Emma fue muy inteligente —dijo Jim.

—Aunque me gustaría quedarme con el mérito de la decisión, el honor es para nuestra genio Regina —aseguró Kathryn —. Hace seis meses la llamé y no dudó cuando le pregunté cuál de sus cantantes me recomendaba para hacer una banda sonora que fuera un bombazo.

—Me acuerdo —Jim señaló a Regina con el tenedor—. Tendrías que haber oído a Kathryn durante aquel fin de semana. No sé a quién ponía más por las nubes, a Emma o a ti.

—Emma es la que tiene talento. Yo solo soy una oficinista que mueve papeles de un lado para otro.

Emma miró a Regina de reojo, para hacerse una idea de si hablaba en serio. Aunque pareciera extraño, Regina parecía completamente sincera.

—Las canciones de la banda sonora eran muy buenas y muy agradecidas de interpretar —les dijo Emma, mientras perseguía un champiñón por el plato, aunque solo fuera para no tener que mirar a Regina a los ojos—. Me gustaba mucho el estilo y las letras.

—Hablando de eso —intervino Víctor—. Las letras que has cantado esta noche parecían muy personales. ¿Son autobiográficas?

Emma estuvo a punto de atragantarse. Y eso que se había preparado mentalmente para aquel tipo de preguntas tan directas.

—Eh... sí. No literalmente y no todas, pero he sentido la mayoría de las emociones sobre las que canto.

—Pero no me creo que alguien haya tratado mal a una joven tan hermosa como tú —se asombró una mujer.

—No, no me han tratado mal exactamente. Aunque en el instituto había mucha gente que me tenía envidia.

—Dios, el instituto puede ser el infierno en la tierra —bufó Kathryn con expresión desdeñosa.

—Mis años de instituto fueron fantásticos, pero la escuela primaria no fue precisamente el paraíso —explicó Regina, mientras apoyaba la mano derecha en el respaldo de la silla de Emma.

—Sí, la primaria no fue mucho mejor —asintió Kathryn, pensativa—. Además, los abusones no necesitan una razón para ir por ahí avasallando a la gente. Escogen a una presa con cualquier tipo de excusa retorcida.

—Eso es verdad —murmuró Regina, dando golpecitos a la copa con sus uñas de manicura francesa—. Has hecho un buen trabajo con las letras, Emma, y me ha impresionado mucho lo bien que tocas el piano y la guitarra. Me siento tonta por no saber que tocabas. Tienes que volver a llevarles esas canciones a los productores y negociaremos otra vez. Seguro que podemos llegar a un acuerdo.

Emma sintió ganas de ponerse de pie de un salto y estrecharle la mano a Regina para obligarla a prometérselo, a ponérselo por escrito en una servilleta o lo que fuera, pero permaneció calmada y se limitó a darle las gracias.

—Les diré que lo has dicho —le aseguró, para dejarle bien claro que pretendía poner a prueba su sinceridad.

—¿Así que se metían contigo? ¿Te pegaban o algo así? —se interesó la cita de Víctor.

—Nunca me pegaron, pero la envidia tiene muchas caras. — Emma se encogió de un hombro—. Aunque lo cierto es que no fui al décimo aniversario de la promoción, así que a lo mejor sí me hicieron más daño del que creía.

—Ellos se lo pierden —le dijo Jim, con un guiño—. Seguro que muchos de ellos se decepcionaron de que no fueras y otros se sintieron aliviados porque sabían que no te iban a llegar a la suela del zapato. Vivir bien tu vida y ser feliz es tu mejor venganza.

—Gracias, suena bien.

Emma estaba muy pendiente del brazo de Regina y de cómo le rozaba la espalda de vez en cuando. ¿Regina se daba cuenta de lo posesivo que era aquel gesto, o era cosa de Emma?

«¿Acaso intenta demostrar su superioridad o dar a entender que me ha comprado por un obsceno fajo de billetes?»

Emma pensó en desplazarse hacia el otro lado, pero no quería montar una escena.

—No me imagino por qué ibas a caerle mal a alguien ahora mismo. Yo podría escuchar tu música sin parar —opinó Víctor con entusiasmo—. ¿Vas a salir de gira pronto?

—Eh, no... de momento no. Antes de echarme a la carretera tengo que grabar otro disco. Hace nueve meses que acabé la gira internacional.

—Las giras exigen mucho de los cantantes —intervino Regina, soltando al fin la silla de Emma—. He visto algunos de tus conciertos y es espectacular cómo te entregas a tu público al ciento diez por ciento cada vez.

—Tengo la posibilidad de vivir mis sueños, de hacer lo que más me gusta, y encima la gente paga mucho dinero por una entrada para los conciertos. Lo mínimo que puedo hacer es darles...¿cuánto era? El ciento diez por ciento —explicó Emma, mirando a Regina fijamente. De repente le parecía muy importante que Regina lo entendiera—. No solo es mi ética de trabajo. Lo que quiero decir es que sobre todo se trata de gratitud. Hay miles de adolescentes ahí fuera que sueñan con llegar a donde he llegado yo y tener lo que he conseguido. Para la mayoría, lo más cerca que llegarán a estar de ese sueño es en un concierto.

—Es muy estimulante conocer a alguien con tanto éxito y tan humilde. —Jim alzó su copa de vino blanco—. Brindemos por Kathryn y su acto benéfico y por Emma, que nos ha donado más que dinero. Por Kathryn y por Emma.

A Emma le subió el color a las mejillas. Esperaba que el maquillaje, relativamente claro, disimulara el rubor avergonzado, pero no estaba del todo segura de que fuera así. Si hubiera llevado su llamativo maquillaje de escena, ya podía ponerse como un tomate, que nadie se daría cuenta. Farfulló un «Gracias» en voz queda y dio un sorbo de agua. Nunca bebía alcohol en público. Era una norma que había puesto su madre cuando era adolescente y que más adelante cobró mucho sentido.

—_«Cuando estás en público, tu tiempo no te pertenece —decía Mary M—. Eres siempre Emma la superestrella, quieras o no. Todo lo que hagas, digas, lleves o apruebes aparece en Internet al momento._

—_Pues menuda mierda —se había quejado Emma, que estaba deseosa de abrir sus alas y salir de fiesta con los amigos como hacían todos a su edad._

—_Ya lo sé. Pero tienes algo que siempre podrás decir que es tuyo. Algo que nadie más podrá tocar, ni siquiera la pesada gruñona de tu madre —Mary M compuso una mueca—. No me mires así. Me refiero a tus __pensamientos__, niña. Son tuyos. Todos tuyos.»_

—¿Emma? Querida, ¿dónde estabas? No quería sobresaltarte.

El suave roce de Regina sobre su brazo la devolvió a la realidad de un salto.

—Perdona, se me ha ido la cabeza a otra cosa. ¿Qué decías? — balbuceó Emma, tratando de concentrarse en el rostro de Regina en lugar de en su mano sobre su brazo.

—Si no tienes planes el fin de semana que viene, ¿te gustaría venir a mi casa de los Hamptons? He invitado a algunas personas que creo que te gustaría conocer y me consta que a ellos les encantará disfrutar de tu compañía.

Desconcertada, a Emma no se le ocurrió ninguna excusa, aunque quisiera inventarse una.

—Me encantaría.

—Bien. Haré que mi ayudante te envíe un mapa por correo electrónico. ¿Qué tal si vienes el viernes por la noche? Así tendremos todo el sábado y la mayor parte del domingo.

—Suena bien.

Emma se preguntaba si sonaba tan estúpida como se temía.

«¿Ahora quién parece arrobada? Me siento como si la directora me hubiera invitado a tomar el té.»

—Quedamos así, pues.

Regina le soltó el brazo a Emma con rapidez, como si acabara de darse cuenta de dónde lo había tenido durante los últimos minutos. Emma echó una ojeada furtiva a su brazo, para ver si había algo que explicara el cosquilleo que le había quedado. Aunque no le pasaba nada en el brazo, la sensación permaneció durante largos segundos.

* * *

Regina trató de escabullirse cuando los fotógrafos se pusieron en fila para tomar las instantáneas promocionales. Ya llevaban un rato sacando fotos y detestaba los puntos púrpuras y verdes que le quedaban en la retina por culpa de los flashes.

—Aquí, Regina —la llamó Kathryn por encima del ruido de la concurrencia—. Eres una de nuestras contribuidoras principales. Te quiero justo aquí.

—Mierda —masculló Regina para sí.

Esbozó una sonrisa postiza y fue con Kathryn, que estaba de pie con Jim algo por delante. A su derecha esperaba pacientemente Emma, con las manos entrelazadas delante. Con sus altos tacones miraba a Regina desde arriba, con aire casi divertido.

—No te gusta mucho esta parte, ¿eh? —comentó.

Emma se veía totalmente relajada, con su expresión de estrella radiante ante las cámaras.

—La verdad es que no —respondió Regina, y se puso junto a Jim, tapando a medias a Emma.

—Más atrás, por favor. Más juntos.

Un fotógrafo de ojos brillantes condujo a las veintitantas personas hacia la pared opuesta. Regina estuvo cerca de que la pisaran dos veces y, de repente, notó unas manos sobre los brazos que la guiaban.

—Ups, no te caigas.

Emma le dejó las manos en los brazos unos segundos más y Regina contuvo la respiración mientras su calor le recorría la espalda. Entonces alguien tropezó con sus pies desde delante y, aunque Regina intentó no acorralar a Emma, se vio obligada a pegarse a ella para salvar los dedos. Esa vez notó mucho más calor cuando toda la figura de Emma se apretó contra su espalda. Su aroma también era embriagador: una combinación frutal mezclada con algo oscuro y dulce, como el oporto caro. Por un instante, a Regina se le fue la cabeza, ya fuera porque la apretaban demasiado contra Emma o porque se estaba mareando, pero lo cierto es que hacía años que no reaccionaba de aquel modo. Eso si le había pasado alguna vez.

«Ni siquiera es mi tipo. Y es una de las bazas de VMP. Joder, esto es lo último que me hace falta.»

Regina se obligó a quedarse donde estaba, apretujada contra Emma, que era mucho más alta. Le pareció oírla respingar, pero no podía estar segura. Cuando los fotógrafos por fin los dejaron marchar, Regina se despidió todo lo rápido que le fue razonablemente posible.

—Hasta el viernes que viene, Emma.

—Gracias, tengo muchas ganas.

Emma parecía sincera y seguía sonriendo para las cámaras, pero, a juzgar por su rápido parpadeo, Regina supo que no estaba tan tranquila como quería aparentar.

* * *

Las verjas de hierro forjado se abrieron sin dejar escapar el mejor sonido, y Antón condujo la limusina hacia la casa principal, mientras Emma examinaba los jardines. Los arces, abedules y la ecléctica colección de esculturas y obras de arte la intrigaban. El césped estaba cortado inmaculadamente y los setos bajos que dividían el paisaje parecían podados con un nivel de carpintero.

La casa era aún más impresionante. La construcción de dos pisos era blanca, con altas columnas, y daba al océano y a una playa privada. El sol estaba poniéndose sobre la parte trasera y las ventanas reflejaban el resplandor dorado como si los cristales fueran de ámbar. Antón aparcó ante la escalinata que llevaba a los portalones principales.

—Gracias, Antón.

Emma esperó pacientemente a que le diera la vuelta al coche y le abriera la puerta. A veces se olvidaba, salía sola y él la reñía. Sabía que le abría él por motivos de seguridad, ya que una vez un admirador demasiado entusiasta la había rodeado con los brazos y la había empujado otra vez dentro de la limusina. Había estado a punto de meterse en el coche con ella, pero Antón había demostrado que su tamaño no afectaba a su velocidad. Había agarrado al joven por el cuello de la camisa y se lo había entregado a los guardias de seguridad del club a donde iba Emma.

Mientras Antón la ayudaba a salir del coche, ella contempló la escalinata. Regina la esperaba junto a la puerta, vestida con unos pantalones chinos de color tostado y un suéter de cachemir color blanco roto. Estaba tan elegante como siempre. Emma se alisó la falda de color rojo y se aseguró de llevar la camisa de algodón por dentro.

—Antón, ya puedo ir yo sola. Sé que quieres volver a Manhattan, así que adelante.

—Deja que te lleve la maleta...

—Puedo yo. El cumpleaños de tu hermana es muy importante y no te lo puedes perder. Hasta han retrasado la cena para que llegues a tiempo. Os lo oí decir. —Emma echó un vistazo a su Rolex—. Si te vas ya, todavía te dará tiempo.

—Pero... —Antón cedió cuando Emma le devolvió una mirada severa—. Muy bien. Volveré el domingo por la tarde. Gracias.

—Hasta el domingo —se despidió Emma, dándole un puñetazo cariñoso en el voluminoso bíceps.

—Emma, bienvenida —la recibió Regina, a mitad de las escaleras. Le apretó el hombro con delicadeza y le dio un beso en la mejilla—. Espero que no hayáis encontrado mucho tráfico.

—No sabría decirte. He dormido casi todo el camino.

Emma se esforzó por mantener los pies en la Tierra. El suave roce de los labios de Regina en la mejilla todavía le hormigueaba, y le sorprendía notar que le faltaba el aliento.

—Gracias por invitarme. Tienes una casa preciosa. Seguro que tiene una historia muy emocionante.

—Lo cierto es que así es. Un productor de teatro construyó la parte más antigua de la casa hace un siglo. El propietario anterior decía que el espíritu de más de una de sus actrices fetiche encantan la casa —Regina cabeceó—. Vamos, te enseñaré tu habitación. Luego, si quieres, te haré una visita guiada.

Subió los escalones delante de Emma con pasos ágiles y gestos que emanaban la cautivadora autoridad de su presencia. En el interior, la atmósfera era fría, pero acogedora, gracias a la alfombra persa de color azul sobre los suelos de madera oscura y los jarrones chinos antiguos. Había una escalera semicircular que llevaba al segundo piso, y Emma no pudo sino admirar el trabajo de ebanistería de los pasamanos y las enormes lámparas de araña que colgaban de los altos techos.

—Qué casa más bonita, Regina. Me gustan mucho los colores.

—Gracias. Tengo un amigo decorador de interiores. Se ocupó de la mayoría de las habitaciones. Cuando la compré hace diez años, la casa estaba hecha una ruina —explicó.

Giró a la derecha en el descansillo de las escaleras y recorrió la mitad del ancho pasillo. Entonces abrió una puerta y le indicó a Emma que pasara.

—Espero que estés cómoda.

Emma observó las paredes color verde pálido, la cama con dosel y la butaca orejera de piel que había frente a la chimenea.

—Es maravilloso, gracias. Estaré muy bien, seguro.

—Perfecto.

—¿He sido la última en llegar? —preguntó Emma, que no oía voces por la casa.

—Oh, las chicas de Chicory Ariose no llegarán hasta mañana por la mañana. Vienen en coche y querían evitar la caravana del viernes por la tarde.

Saber que era la única invitada hizo que a Emma se le pusiera un nudo en la garganta. Se enfadó consigo misma por ponerse nerviosa de repente y se obligó a vaciar su rostro de expresión.

—Tengo muchas ganas de conocerlas.

—Están encantadas de tener la oportunidad de verte. Se ve que Rube es tu mayor fan.

—¿Rube? ¿Van a traer a sus maridos?

—No exactamente —repuso Regina, con gesto divertido—. Rube es como le dicen a Ruby. No hay maridos.

—Ya veo —asintió Emma, que no quería demostrar que en realidad no entendía nada de nada.

—Bueno, te dejo que te instales. Estaré abajo, en la sala de estar. Tómate el tiempo que quieras.—Regina empezó a andar hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo en seco y se volvió—. Lo que me recuerda... ¿te dan alergia o miedo los perros?

—Ni una cosa ni otra.

—Bien. Tengo una labrador muy amistosa que se llama Soledad. Ahora está fuera, pero prepárate. Es muy cariñosa. Créeme, mucho.

—Está bien saberlo —sonrió Emma, relajándose por primera vez—. Me encantan los perros, siempre he querido uno. Pero me gustan los perros grandes y no es muy práctico viviendo en Manhattan —arrugó la nariz y soltó una carcajada—. Nunca he querido ser como Paris Hilton o Britney Spears y cargar con un pobre chihuahuita de complemento en el bolso.

Regina también se rio.

—Ya sé lo que quieres decir. Yo seguro que si tuviera un perro tan pequeño lo pisaría sin querer. Estoy acostumbrada a los labradores y a los pastores alemanes. Siempre he tenido perro, desde que acabé la universidad —dijo Regina, mientras salía el pasillo—. Ah, se me olvidaba —señaló la pared opuesta del cuarto de invitados—, esa puerta da al baño. Te veo en un rato.

—Muy bien, gracias.

Emma cerró la puerta detrás de Regina y respiró hondo. Aunque Regina era una mujer menuda, su carisma se palpaba en el aire.

—Esa mujer prácticamente deja un vacío cuando sale de la habitación —murmuró Emma.

Los ojos marrones de Regina, límpidos y penetrantes, la hacían sentir como si la examinaran bajo un microscopio. ¿Qué pensaría Regina realmente de ella? No solo como cantante y como intérprete, sino como persona. ¿La veía como una mega diva malcriada que montaba una pataleta cuando la contradecían para salirse con la suya? ¿O acaso una tiburona empresarial que se las sabía todas, como Regina, era capaz de ver bajo la superficie? Atribulada, Emma se dio cuenta de que necesitaba de veras la aprobación de Regina y que esta comprendiera que había más en ella de lo que la mayoría veía. Tenía una vocecita interior muy pesimista que no dejaba de susurrarle que la gente no se tomaba la molestia de mirar más allá de las apariencias. Emma suspiró y se resignó a aceptar que tenía razón.

En el baño, contempló su reflejo con dureza. No estaba segura de por qué se había vestido así antes de salir del apartamento. La minifalda, el top de lentejuelas sin mangas y con cenefas de purpurina, además de los tacones de quince centímetros, enfatizaban la persona que había sido durante la última década. Era un disfraz muy fácil de ponerse, pero no exactamente cómodo. Se metió en la ducha y puso la temperatura del agua tan caliente como pudo soportar. Luego giró la manija y la puso todo lo fría posible, hasta que el cuerpo entero le hormigueó y ya no pudo aguantarlo más. Entonces se envolvió en una toalla, castañeteando los dientes.

Al mirarse en el espejo se dio cuenta de que se le había corrido el maquillaje. Cogió el neceser y las toallitas desmaquilladoras y se lo quitó todo. Solo volvió a aplicarse el rímel y luego se dio un toque de brillo de labios color melocotón, para que su piel pudiera respirar. Los tratamientos faciales frecuentes mantenían su piel sin imperfecciones, pero también era importante dejarla descansar del maquillaje. Se cepilló la salvaje melena hacia atrás y se la ató con un pañuelo para que no le viniera a la cara. Tomando a Regina de ejemplo, se puso sus tejanos Calvin Klein favoritos y una sencilla camiseta blanca. El atuendo quedó completo con unas alpargatas azules, y al mirar la hora una vez más se dio cuenta de que ya había estado retrasando demasiado el momento de bajar.

«Que empiece el espectáculo.»

* * *

**Cualquier error háganme saber he intentare arreglarlo.**

**Un beso **

**Espero sus ****Reviews ****con ansias**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes de OUAT**

**y**

**la historia no me ****pertenecen**

**Gracias por los Reviews y por seguir esta historia**

**Las dejo leer, no olviden dejar su comentario de que les parece esta historia espero disfruten del Fic**

* * *

Regina le rascó la cabeza a Soledad y observó afectuosamente a la labrador, que le ponía una pata sobre el muslo y la miraba con adoración.

—No, ya no voy a darte más golosinas, princesita mimada.

Soledad inclinó la cabeza y echó las orejas hacia atrás, componiendo una expresión tristona.

—Lo siento, grandullona. Acabas de comer pollo en la cocina. La señora Lucas no puede resistirse a esos ojos castaños.

—A mí me parece bien —dijo alguien desde el umbral.

Soledad saltó de pura alegría y atravesó la sala a toda velocidad para recibir a Emma. Regina cabeceó, temerosa de que le pasara algo en la vista. Aquella no era la misma persona que había bajado de la limusina absurdamente larga un rato antes. La había sustituido la joven recién duchada, vestida con ropa normal, que abrazaba a

Soledad y le rascaba el pelaje haciéndola retorcerse de placer.

Emma reía. Era la primera carcajada de felicidad auténtica que le había oído Regina.

—Qué zalamera eres —la arrullaba Emma, hundiendo el rostro en la cabezota de Soledad—. Tienes a todo el mundo bailando en la palma de la pata, ¿verdad que sí? —No solo resultaba difícil reconocer a Emma, sino que su voz también había cambiado y traslucía el acento que coloreaba su lugar de origen—. ¿Quieres que te rasque las orejas? ¿No? ¿La panzota? Ya veo. Muy bien.

Soledad se puso panza arriba, exponiéndose de una manera que solo los animales muy confiados hacían.

—Es fantástica —le dijo Emma a Regina con los ojos brillantes.

—Es una pelota de cuidado —replicó Regina. Se dio cuenta de que su voz sonaba más ronca que de costumbre y se aclaró la garganta, muerta de vergüenza—. Que no te enrede para que le des más golosinas. Al final pesará una tonelada.

—No lo haré —aseguró Emma, que le dio una palmadita más a

Soledad antes de levantarse del suelo.

—La cena pronto estará lista. La señora Lucas, mi ama de llaves y cocinera, está a punto de acabarla.

—Muy bien, gracias.

Aunque Emma había parecido muy cómoda con el perro unos segundos atrás, ahora se la veía tímida y más distante. ¿Acaso creía que Regina se comía estrellitas del pop para desayunar? La ejecutiva no había esperado que Emma, una sex-symbol famosa y extravagante, pareciera tan... bueno, tan joven. Rebuscó en su memoria: ¿Emma había cumplido los treinta? No, tenía veintinueve.

«Trece años menos que yo.»

Turbada por el curso de sus pensamientos, Regina sintió el impulso de secarse el sudor de las manos en los pantalones. ¿Qué más daba la diferencia de edad? Emma no era su tipo y seguramente ni siquiera era lesbiana.

—¿Qué puedo ofrecerte de beber? —le preguntó a la cantante abruptamente.

—Eh... —titubeó Emma—. Vino blanco, si tienes.

—¿Seco? ¿Dulce?

—Dulce, por favor.

Regina se dio una bofetada mental por hacer que Emma se sintiera todavía más incómoda. Se propuso relajarse un poco y le dedicó a Emma una mirada de disculpa cuando le sirvió una copa de Chemin Blanc de los viñedos Husch.

—Creo que este está bien.

—Gracias. —Emma le dio un sorbo y asintió—. Es muy bueno. No demasiado dulce.

Regina también se sirvió una copa.

—Y aquí llega la señora Lucas.

—La cena está lista, señora —les indicó la ama de llaves, señalando el comedor.

—Perfecto.

Regina las presentó, y Emma dejó la copa y le estrechó la mano a la señora Lucas, gesto que claramente sorprendió pero también complació a la mujer.

—Mucho gusto en conocerla, señora.

—Por favor, llámame Emma.

Regina observó cómo su ama de llaves, que normalmente era seria y de espíritu práctico, se ruborizaba.

—Emma. Yo soy Eugenia pero llámeme Granny —la informó. Era como si las mejillas sonrosadas le quitaran diez años de encima.

Regina gimió.

«¿Eugenia? Yo nunca me había tomado la molestia de recordar su nombre de pila.» Y Regina había creído que Emma era la diva arrogante. «Parece que yo me llevo la palma en ese terreno. Cielos.»

El ama de llaves acompañó a Emma al comedor, revoloteando a su alrededor como si acabara de recuperar a un hija pródiga.

Como no quería interrumpirlas, Regina se quedó en segundo plano hasta que Emma tomó asiento a su izquierda en la larga mesa de cerezo. Desde su silla, Regina estudió su interacción mientras la señora Lucas servía los entrantes.

—Traeré el plato principal en un rato. ¡Buen provecho!

—Es fantástica —dijo Emma, antes de probar la sopa—. Guau, y también es una cocinera genial.

—Sí que lo es.

Comieron en silencio unos segundos, durante los cuales a Regina se le iban los ojos al rostro, las manos y el cabello Rubio de Emma. La luz suave de la araña de luces se reflejaba en sus mechas rubias y le arrojaban sombras misteriosas sobre el rostro. Tenía los labios carnosos y parecían muy suaves, sin trucos aparentes de maquillaje. La herencia mezclada de su madre era evidente en la delicada nariz de Emma. Sus ojos verdes con vetas doradas relampagueaban bajo la luz de la araña.

—¿De verdad te gustaron mis canciones?

La pregunta de Emma fue tan repentina que a Regina casi se le cayó la cuchara, pero logró agarrarla antes de que se hundiera en la sopa. Fue entonces cuando se percató de que, mientras que su invitada ya se había terminado la sopa, ella no había hecho más que removerla.

—Sí —le aseguró Regina.

Entonces arrancó un pedazo de pan caliente, con la esperanza de que Emma no se diera cuenta de que intentaba alargar el momento.

—Al público también parecieron gustarle —aventuró Emma, con sus increíbles ojos fijos en los de Regina, como si quisiera sacarle las respuestas a golpe de mirada.

—Las letras son muy personales. Tengo una pregunta. O mejor dicho, dos preguntas. ¿Son autobiográficas?

—Sí —contestó Emma sin vacilar.

—¿Te das cuenta de cuánto de ti misma estás compartiendo con tu público?

—Sí —contestó de nuevo. Puso una mano sobre la mesa, con la palma hacia arriba entre Regina y ella, como si le suplicara comprensión—. De eso se trata. Quiero cantar sobre cosas de verdad o cosas que me hayan pasado y que me importen a mí. No me importa haber grabado las canciones que he grabado hasta ahora. De hecho, estoy muy orgullosa de todas ellas, porque me han dado una carrera fantástica. Tengo independencia económica y puedo cuidar de mi madre y de mis hermanas. Sencillamente no quiero cantar las letras de otros. El punto de vista de otros sobre las cosas.

—Cambiar de género es arriesgado. Tus fans te adoran por lo que les has dado hasta ahora.

—Es muy fácil infravalorar a los fans —se entristeció Emma—.Yo de veras creo que escucharán la sinceridad de mis letras y la verdad que intento transmitir cuando canto. Intenta comprenderlo, Regina. No quiero cantar solo soul-pop. Seguro que hay espacio para los dos géneros.

—Entiendo lo que quieres decir, Emma —afirmó Regina, que estuvo a punto de alargar el brazo para tomar la vulnerable mano de Emma entre las suyas—. De verdad que sí. Pero las cosas son como son. Hoy en día, tal como está la economía, incluso las empresas sólidas como VMP tienen que ir con cuidado. Tus discos se venden increíblemente bien y lo sabes. Eres la intérprete con más éxito de tu generación. De hecho, de entre todas las cantantes actuales, me consta que Hollywood te ha buscado a ti y te ha ofrecido varios guiones. Según tu agente, no has encontrado nada que te atraiga, pero actuar también podría ser un buen modo para seguir en el candelero y que tus fans no se olviden de ti.

Emma empezaba a parecer frustrada.

—Los guiones que me envían son sobre aspirantes a cantantes de pop que al final logran triunfar de un modo u otro. ¿Por qué iba a querer representar un papel que ya he vivido? Yo ya he pasado por eso, ¿entiendes? —Emma suspiró—. Quiero escribir más canciones, escribir sobre lo que sé y sobre lo que aprendo y sobre las cosas que intento entender. Algunas personas creen que soy muy superficial, y ¿cómo voy a culparlas? La mayoría de las canciones que he cantado hasta ahora riman «corazón/pasión», «amor/arrollador» o «llorar/suspirar/marchar».

Regina no pudo evitar reírse ante la autocrítica y la mueca tan divertida que puso Emma al final de su arrebato. Emma se la quedó mirando un instante y luego se echó a reír con ella.

—Es bastante mala. La rima, quiero decir —admitió Regina entre risitas, negando con la cabeza.

—Lo sé. Y eso no es lo peor. —Emma se puso seria de nuevo—. No intento ser una esnob. No es que quiera criticar mis canciones anteriores. A los fans les gustan y yo las cantaré para ellos mientras aún quieran escucharlas, pero si no puedo evolucionar como artista, ya podemos plegar velas. Perderé la chispa —musitó apesadumbrada, sin un ápice de autocompasión.

—Ya veo.

Regina miró hacia abajo y se dio cuenta de que la señora Lucas debía de haber entrado en la sala mientras hablaban para cambiarles los platos, porque un delicioso plato de pollo al curry había aparecido bajo sus narices. «¿Estaré perdiendo la cabeza? ¿Cómo he podido no darme cuenta?»

Mientras cortaba el tierno pollo en pedazos más pequeños, habló con precaución.

—Creo que tus nuevas canciones pueden tener su público, si son de la misma calidad que las que cantaste en el acto benéfico. Sobre todo entre las fans femeninas que han crecido con tus discos.

Seguramente, los chicos que babeaban por Emma no apreciarían el encanto de su nuevo estilo. No quería expresar aquella opinión en voz alta, pero Regina conocía el negocio, especialmente la demografía de los principales géneros musicales. Los hombres de quince a veinticinco años adoraban los bailes provocativos de Emma, su sex-appeal, su carisma sensual sobre el escenario. Con el aspecto que tenía ahora, apenas la reconocerían.

«Pero yo sí, y me gusta. Mucho.»

Aquella certeza la golpeó sin previo aviso y Regina le echó el freno a su libido de inmediato. Llevaba demasiado tiempo sin salir con nadie, sin siquiera mirar a otra mujer en ese sentido. Aquella debía de ser la explicación. Le hacía falta un polvo.

«O que me desempolven.»

Se rio internamente de la mordacidad de su propio chiste.

—¿Entonces habría alguna posibilidad de grabarlas? —preguntó Emma, con los ojos brillantes, mientras le cogía la mano a Regia un segundo—. ¿De veras?

—Lo pensaré y lo hablaré con los productores. A lo mejor pueden sustituir algunas de las canciones que tienen preparadas por las mejores de las tuyas.

A Regina le cosquilleaba la piel en donde Emma le había rozado la mano. Era una sensación muy inoportuna, por decirlo de alguna manera. Aunque Emma fuera su tipo, Regina nunca mezclaba la vida privada con los negocios.

—Gracias. Espero que lo vean como nosotras —dijo Emma tímidamente, al tiempo que se suavizaba su expresión.

La señora Lucas les sirvió helado con fresas, para evidente placer de Emma. Regina descubrió que le gustaba contemplar el rostro extasiado de su invitada mientras daba cuenta de su postre.

—Tenía pensado sacar a pasear a Soledad —anunció Regina, tratando de sacudirse de encima el ensalmo en el que la sumía la belleza de Emma—. ¿Te apetece acompañarnos o estás demasiado cansada?

—Me encantaría tomar el aire un poco, gracias. Tienes un jardín precioso. ¿O debería decir parque?

—Gracias, supongo que podría considerarse un parque —se encogió de hombros Regina—. Mi jardinero tuvo que contratar a dos ayudantes a tiempo parcial para mantenerlo.

—Me imagino.

Regina se limpió las comisuras de los labios con la servilleta y se levantó.

—Voy a coger la chaqueta. ¿Te veo fuera en cinco minutos?

—Vale. Yo iré a ver a la señora Lucas. La cena estaba buenísima. Gracias.

Emma le hizo un gesto de despedida muy gracioso con la punta de los dedos y se dirigió a la cocina. Las voces amortiguadas que le llegaron al poco desde la cocina, incluida una sonora carcajada de la señora Lucas, no hicieron más que aumentar la confusión de

Regina. Había resultado que Emma no era en absoluto como la había imaginado: mientras que había esperado que se comportara como una diva imposible de complacer, lo que se había encontrado era a una mujer tímida, el doble de sensual de lo que lo era sobre el escenario.

Indudablemente, Emma estaba buenísima. Hasta alguien medio muerto tendría sueños eróticos con ella, pero su atractivo iba más allá. El modo en que Emma la miraba, sin pestañear apenas mientras escuchaba cada una de sus palabras, era cautivador. Era como si absorbiera todo lo que decía y lo almacenara a modo de acertijos que tuviera que resolver. Como si todo le pareciera fascinante y no estuviera de vuelta de nada.

Regina cada vez estaba más segura de que estaba perdiendo la cabeza. Todo parecía indicar que Emma estaba a punto de demostrarle que se había equivocado y, si de algo se enorgullecía Regina, era de no equivocarse nunca. Se resistía a renunciar a la imagen que tenía de Emma como una niña malcriada cuya vida superficial consistía en salir de fiesta e ir de compras, pero lo que tenía delante era a una mujer respetuosa, sensible, dulce... y tan absolutamente preciosa que hasta la mujer más hetero se consumiría de deseo por ella.

* * *

Regina entró en el vestidor y no tardó en encontrar su cárdigan favorito. Tuvo que abrochárselo tres veces, porque no dejaba de equivocarse de ojal.

«Lo mejor será que mantenga una distancia prudencial con la señorita Swan.»

Regina bajó las escaleras y hasta que no llegó al final no se percató de la fuerza con la que se aferraba a la barandilla. Oh, sí.

Lo de la distancia estaría muy bien. Suspiró internamente y salió al exterior, dispuesta a poner a prueba su estrategia con Emma.

—¡Soledad! ¡Ven aquí! —llamó Regina. Su perra estaba persiguiendo a una ardilla entre los setos—. Perra tonta. Deja en paz al pobre bicho.

A Emma le pareció muy divertida la cara de pena de Soledad al acudir junto a su ama. El animal suspiró y miró a Emma con un puchero suplicante, como si buscara su apoyo.

—No, tu mami tiene razón. Las ardillas no se persiguen —la riñó Emma, meneando la cabeza—. Las asustas.

Regina se dio una palmadita en la pierna izquierda y Soledad, obediente, no se separó de su lado durante el resto del paseo.

—¿Qué decías antes, Emma? ¿No tienes ninguna mascota?

—Ojalá pudiera tener un perro o a lo mejor un gato, pero viajo mucho. —Emma aspiró el frío aire vespertino—. Supongo que si viviera así todo el tiempo sí sería posible.

—¿Siempre te quedas en Manhattan cuando no estás de gira?

—No, intento pasar todo el tiempo que puedo en mi casa de

Miami. Me encanta bajar allí, el ritmo pausado, la cultura y, por supuesto, el clima.

—¿Miami? —se sorprendió Regina—. Creía que tenías casa en Texas.

—Últimamente me quedan pocas cosas en Texas.

De hecho, a Emma no le gustaba volver a Austin, porque le recordaba dolorosamente a su padre y a los últimos y durísimos años que habían pasado allí.

—Mi madre y dos de mis hermanas pequeñas viven conmigo en

Manhattan y las otras dos están en la universidad.

—Que les has pagado tú. —Regina levantó una mano—. Lo siento, no pretendía meterme donde no me llaman. Más bien es algo que sabe todo el mundo.

—Sí, me ocupo de ellas. Se lo prometí a mi padre... —De repente evocó a su padre en su lecho de muerte, le dio una punzada al corazón y se interrumpió un segundo antes de continuar—. Y yo lo hago encantada.

Regina se detuvo y Soledad se sentó a su lado de inmediato.

—Nunca te había visto así. Tu música y tus conciertos habían hecho que te imaginara de otra manera. Eres un enigma, o quizá debería decir un camaleón, por el modo en que cambias entre tu personaje de escenario y tu personalidad real.

—¿En serio? —murmuró Emma, enlazando las manos a la espalda en gesto vergonzoso—. Yo creía que alguien como tú, que trabaja en la industria del entretenimiento, se daría cuenta de que mi personaje de escenario es un papel, probablemente porque el tipo de música que he interpretado hasta ahora así lo requiere. ¿Creías que era esa clase de persona las veinticuatro horas del día?

—No, cuando lo miras así, claro que no —musitó Regina, con aire contrito—. Debo de parecerte muy obtusa, pero también hay mucha diferencia entre cómo te presentaste en mi despacho con tu agente no hace tanto y ahora.

—Ya veo.

Regina tenía razón: Emma se había comportado de manera distinta cuando intentaba negociar con Regina el derecho a grabar sus canciones originales. Se había vestido para el papel, con su bolso de Prada y las gafas de sol, para que Regina fuera consciente de que estaba tratando con una estrella. Emma se miró; claramente ahora no parecía una estrella. Puede que ese fuera su error.

—Espero no haberte decepcionado. Cuando soy yo misma soy bastante normal.

—Oh, Emma —la mirada de Regina se dulcificó—, tú no tienes nada de normal. Y no, no me has decepcionado. ¿Cómo ibas a decepcionarme? Está resultando que eres mucho más interesante de lo que nunca creí posible.

Regina se mordió la lengua al acabar la frase y se dio la vuelta de golpe, para volver hacia la casa. Emma la siguió con Soledad sin saber qué decir tras las enigmáticas palabras de Regina, si es que debía decir algo.

—Tú tampoco eres como imaginaba.

Aquello no había sonado exactamente como Emma había querido y la mirada curiosa de Regina hizo que quisiera tragarse sus palabras.

—Me refiero a que presides un imperio empresarial y... — farfulló— supongo que algo así intimidaría a mucha gente.

Regina se detuvo de nuevo y esta vez se acercó a Emma, que inspiró hondo ante la intensidad de su penetrante mirada.

—¿Te intimido a ti? —le preguntó, cruzándose de brazos y alzando la barbilla.

—Una vez sí lo hiciste —confesó Emma, dado que, cuando la voz de Regina bajaba una octava como ahora, la mejor opción parecía ser decir la verdad.

—¿Pero ya no?

La voz baja y sonora de Regina le arrancó una curiosa sensación de cosquilleo en los brazos y se le puso la piel de gallina. La cantante apretó la lengua contra el paladar cuando le faltó el aliento.

¿Qué tenía aquella mujer que la hacía tan distinta a las demás? ¿Tan elegante, tan autoritaria y tan despampanante?

—No. Sí. Quizá un poco —dijo Emma—. No lo sé.

—Ah —se conformó Regina, que siguió andando hacia la casa —. De todas maneras, me alegro de poder conocer esta faceta tuya. Lo cierto es que permite tener una visión más completa de ti, más tridimensional.

—Gracias. Creo —murmuró Emma, con la esperanza de que

Regina no hubiera oído lo último.

Por desgracia, una mirada de reojo confirmó que sí la había oído. —De nada —repuso Regina, subiendo las escaleras a la carrera sin esfuerzo. Le abrió una de las puertas a Soledad para dejarla entrar—. No sé tú, pero yo estoy más que lista para meterme en la cama —titubeó, y a Emma le pareció ver que se ruborizaba un poco—. ¿Te importa si te enseño la casa mañana cuando lleguen las demás invitadas?

—En absoluto, yo también estoy cansada. Gracias por la cena y por el paseo.

Emma adelantó a Regina en el umbral, algo desconcertada por el hecho de que esta no se moviera para dejarla pasar. Al rozarla sin querer, la joven detectó su fresco aroma afrutado con una nota de almizcle. Inspiró profundamente y notó un cosquilleo en el estómago. Confusa, se dirigió a las escaleras.

—Hasta mañana entonces —barboteó demasiado deprisa.

—Sí. Buenas noches —dijo Regina, inmóvil en la entrada, con la mirada fija en Emma.

—Buenas noches.

Emma escapó escaleras arriba, hacia su habitación. Al entrar, se quedó de pie en medio del dormitorio, con los puños apretados.

—¿Qué coño ha sido eso? —murmuró.

El corazón le latía con fuerza y le sudaban las palmas de las manos. Contempló su reflejo en un espejo de la pared opuesta y frunció el ceño.

«Parece que esté a punto de darme un ataque.»

Se obligó a ponerse en movimiento, se quitó la camiseta y la dejó en una silla. A continuación buscó en la bolsa una de sus camisetas anchas, demasiado grandes y casi transparentes de lo lavadas que estaban.

«Supongo que Regina dará por sentado que duermo con un salto de cama de satén y llevo zapatillas con forro de pluma de cisne por casa.»

Emma soltó una carcajada, se preparó para meterse en la cama y se deslizó bajo las sábanas. La cama era una bendición, lo bastante mullida para estar cómoda, pero lo bastante firme para no quedar postrada en el colchón. Hundió el rostro en la enorme almohada, se acurrucó y cerró los ojos, pero los abrió de inmediato cuando lo primero que vio fue el rostro de Regina en su mente.

Intentó acomodarse sobre la almohada una vez más e intentó relajarse, bostezó y cerró los ojos de nuevo. Aquella vez tardó unos cinco segundos en evocar la imagen de Regina.

—¿Qué me pasa?

No tenía ni idea de por qué la visión de Regina Mills la perturbaba tanto. Ahora se llevaban mucho mejor y Emma tenía al menos una débil esperanza de poder grabar alguna de sus canciones. ¿Por qué ver a Regina, aunque fuera en su imaginación, la ponía tan nerviosa?

Emma se propuso no darle más vueltas y abrazó uno de los múltiples cojines antes de cerrar los ojos por tercera vez. Cuando, como era de esperar, el rostro de Regina se definió bajo sus párpados, Emma resistió la tentación de abrirlos. Abrazó el cojín más fuerte contra su pecho y dejó que el recuerdo de la voz y el aroma de Regina la envolvieran. Debía de estar más cansada de lo que creía, porque pronto cayó dormida.

Mientras estaba en los primeros estadios del sueño, Emma notó que le acariciaban suavemente el pelo y se lo ponían detrás de la oreja. Convencida de que las manos eran de Mary M, miró hacia arriba esperando ver a su madre, pero se sobresaltó al encontrarse con la mirada de Regina.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó a la imagen en sueños

—. ¿Por qué invades mis noches de repente?

—Shhh, duérmete —la voz de Regina sonaba muy lejana—. Estaré aquí cuando despiertes.

—Vale.

Emma volvió a notar que le acariciaban el pelo y esa vez estuvo segura de que las caricias no eran de su madre. Unos dedos dulces le masajearon la cabeza trazando círculos lentos y sensuales que hicieron que se le encogieran los dedos de los pies. Al final, las caricias se suavizaron y, cuando Emma dejó que el sueño la llevara por completo, desaparecieron.

* * *

**Espero les gustara este capitulo ,si encuentran algún error háganme saber y lo cambiare **


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes de OUAT**

**y**

**la historia no me pertenecen**

**Gracias por los Reviews **

**y por seguir esta historia, me encantan sus comentarios**

* * *

Regina y Soledad subieron las escaleras hacia la suite principal. La perra se acomodó en su cesta tapizada de piel con un suspiro de satisfacción y Regina se metió en el baño y abrió el grifo de la ducha. Todavía sentía el roce de Emma en la puerta y no entendía por qué no se había apartado para dejarla pasar. Se había quedado allí, clavada en el suelo, sin darle a Emma más opción que arrimarse a ella para pasar.

«Soy una idiota. Seguro que cree que soy una zorra calenturienta o, si de verdad es tan inocente como parecía esta noche, sencillamente cree que soy rara.»

Se metió en la ducha y respingó, porque el agua que le martilleó los hombros estaba muy caliente. Aun a sabiendas de que no serviría de nada, Regina intentó quitarse la sensación del roce de Emma de debajo de la piel a golpe de esponja y sales de baño. Por supuesto, no pudo. En su mente sobrecalentada, empezó a imaginarse a Emma en la cama, con el pelo suelto sobre los hombros. A lo mejor dormía desnuda.

Furiosa, Regina se aclaró las sales y empezó a lavarse con su gel a base de aceite de oliva. La sedosa sensación no ayudó mucho a su paz de espíritu. Salió de la ducha, cogió una toalla, se frotó con celeridad y se secó el pelo con el secador.

Soledad roncaba suavemente para cuando Regina se dispuso a acostarse. Se metió entre las sábanas, cogió una carpeta que tenía en la mesita de noche y empezó a ojear un informe financiero con menos interés del que la movía normalmente. Apoyó la espalda en la almohada y dejó caer el informe sobre el regazo, porque su mente se empeñaba en recordarle lo exquisitos que eran los pequeños pero generosos senos de Emma al apretarse contra su cuerpo. Para la cinturita que tenía, tenía unos pechos y unas caderas de infarto.

«Cielos, tendría que ser una zombi para no darme cuenta de lo guapa que es. Puede que cuando no actúa no intente ser sexy, pero no puede disimular una sensualidad tan obvia.»

Regina tiró la pobre carpeta al suelo y la fulminó con la mirada.

Lo mejor era dejarla allí por aquella noche. Echó los almohadones a un lado y se tumbó boca abajo, que era su postura preferida para dormir. Hundió el rostro en el brazo y cerró los ojos con fuerza. No pensaba permitir que su cuerpo traidor le hiciera ver a Emma como algo más que una colaboradora empresarial. No pensaba volver a colgarse de una mujer hetero nunca más.

Ni hablar.

* * *

—¡Regina! Estás fantástica —la saludó una mujer con el cabello de color chocolate recogido en un moño. Nada más subir las escaleras cogió las manos a Regina—. Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

—Bueno, ¿quién iba a esperar que crearías un grupo musical de mujeres en tus años maduros?

Regina la abrazó y se volvió hacia Emma, que se había quedado a un lado mientras las tres recién llegadas bajaban de un monovolumen negro. El conductor estaba sacando las bolsas del maletero y la mujer más joven lo ayudaba.

—Emma, te presento a Eryn Belmont, una vieja amiga. Nos conocimos en el internado y, aunque solo estudió allí durante dos semestres, mantuvimos el contacto.

—Emma, es un honor — Eryn alargó la mano—. Por supuesto conozco tu fantástica carrera. Rube no ha dado pie con bola desde esta mañana, solo de pensar que hoy íbamos a conocerte.

¿Rube? Emma observó al conductor, que había alineado ocho bolsas y lo que parecían fundas de instrumentos junto al monovolumen. Había creído que Rube era una mujer y, aunque tenía fans de todas las edades, lo que la sorprendió fue que a aquel hombre tan correcto y distinguido, con pinta de tener más de sesenta años, pudiera gustarle tanto su música.

—Ariel, deja de preocuparte por tu guitarra y ven a saludar —le indicó Eryn con impaciencia a una mujer alta de reluciente melena pelirroja recogida en una trenza.

—Ya voy, ya voy.

Ariel subió los escalones de dos en dos y rodeó a Eryn con el brazo.

—Regina, me encanta tu casa —le dijo con un guiño, mientras le estrechaba la mano.

—Y esta es Emma.

—Que no necesita presentaciones —Ariel la saludó calurosamente—. Tienes una voz preciosa, Emma. Es un placer conocerte en persona.

—El placer es mío —aseguró Emma.

La personalidad abierta de la pelirroja la hacía sentir algo menos tímida que de costumbre.

—¿Todo bien, chicas? —preguntó Ariel por encima del hombro.

Emma observó a una cuarta mujer que bajaba del coche. La mujer alta y de melena morena que parecía más joven de las cuatro le acercó un bastón de color blanco a la mano derecha.

«Hablando de no necesitar presentaciones.»

La mezzosoprano Belle French era mundialmente conocida y no había nadie ni en Estados Unidos ni en el resto del mundo que no hubiera oído hablar sobre la tragedia personal de la cantante de ópera. Cuando había anunciado que se retiraba de la ópera internacional, la prensa rosa se llenó de especulaciones sobre sus razones. Cuando se hizo público que se estaba quedando ciega, volvió a conmocionar al mundo de la música al volver a los escenarios como miembro del grupo de improvisación experimental **Chicory Ariose.**

Cuando llegó hasta ellas, Belle French se quitó las gafas de sol y observó a Regina con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Un placer volver a verte, Regina —la besó en las mejillas—. Rube dice que este sitio es tan impresionante como la Mansión Dodd.

—Lo es. Tiene un parque fantástico —sonrió la cuarta mujer, alta y con el pelo negro—. Y también las vistas al océano —miró a Emma y se sonrojó—. Ah, hola.

—¿Veo que has reconocido a Emma Swan? —bromeó Regina, dándole un abrazo rápido a la chica—. Emma, esta es Rube Stone.

«Oh, así que esta es Rube.»

—Hola, Emma. Tengo todos tus CDs —dijo Rube, claramente azorada—. Y todos los DVDs de tus conciertos.

Claramente era una fan, pero ni estaba dando saltos ni gimoteando en su presencia, lo cual era poco usual.

—Me halagas.

Emma habría querido poder decir que ella también las había escuchado tocar, pero lo cierto era que no lo había hecho.

—¿Os parece que pasemos adentro? Las escaleras se nos están quedando pequeñas y claramente Ben quiere entraros las maletas.

Regina las condujo a todas al interior, excepto a Rube, que volvió al coche y cogió dos de las bolsas. Emma titubeó un segundo, porque no quería parecer presuntuosa, pero al final siguió a Rube y cogió otras dos bolsas.

—Espera, te echaré una mano.

—Oh, no es necesario, señorita —se apresuró a asegurar Ben, a su espalda, en tono apesadumbrado.

—No te preocupes, me gusta ayudar.

—Gracias —le dijo Rube, con una mirada de aprecio—. Es muy amable por tu parte.

No hacía falta que añadiera que también era inesperado. Emma estaba acostumbrada a que la trataran como a una diva malcriada, no porque lo fuera si no porque así era como solía retratarla la prensa.

—No es nada.

Entraron las bolsas al vestíbulo, en donde la señora Lucas las esperaba con un carrito portaequipajes.

—Hay un ascensor al final del pasillo, por allá —las informó el ama de llaves, señalado el pasillo del ala norte—. Así no habrá que subirlas por las escaleras.

—Vaya, gracias, señora —le dijo Ben, con una reverencia.

La señora Lucas lo miró con una ceja levantada.

—Mmm, de nada. —Se dirigió al ascensor apresuradamente—. Les enseñaré sus habitaciones.

Los guió a tres habitaciones que estaban frente a la de Emma. A Emma le confundió que, al parecer, las mujeres fueran a compartir habitación, ya que había habitaciones libres de sobra en el pasillo.

Ben dejó las bolsas en las habitaciones antes de besarle la mano a la señora Lucas y darle las gracias de nuevo.

—Ben, estás flirteando —sonrió Rube.

—No puedo evitarlo cuando veo a una belleza que según parece también sabe cocinar —dijo Ben con expresión inocente y Emma no pudo evitar reírse—. Os veo luego, chicas —se despidió, antes de desaparecer en su habitación.

—Bonita casa —comentó Rube, mientras abría una de las maletas y buscaba dentro—. Ten. Esto... espero que no creas que soy demasiado descarada —le dijo, pasándole un CD.

—Para nada —le aseguró Emma, mirando la caja. Era el primer álbum de Chicory Ariose—. Tengo muchas ganas de escucharlo.

—No hay prisa. Solo he pensado que a lo mejor tendrías curiosidad. Se ha vendido bien para ser un género minoritario. — Rube volvió a ruborizarse un poco—. Naturalmente, no se vende tanto como los tuyos, ni de lejos.

—Ahora espero cambiar un poco de estilo, así que ¿quién sabe cómo irán las cosas en el futuro? —explicó Emma, aunque no estaba segura de si hablar de sus aspiraciones le traería mala suerte.

—¿De verdad? —Rube la observó con ojos amables—. Suena emocionante.

—No sé si es tan emocionante para los demás como lo es para mí. —Emma jugueteó con el CD, nerviosa—. Pero espero que llegue a serlo.

—Si escribes lo que te sale del corazón, a la gente le llega. Mi amiga Ariel es escritora y trabajó en un periódico durante años, hasta que lo aborreció. Ahora es una novelista de éxito, probablemente porque escribe sobre lo que le importa, y esa pasión se transmite —opinó Rube, que seguía mirando a Emma con cariño—. Seguramente por eso nos ha ido relativamente bien con el primer disco. Como improvisamos, es muy sincero. No siempre es brillante, es decir, puedes tener la mala suerte de pillarnos en un mal día, pero siempre es sincero.

—Ahora todavía tengo más curiosidad —aseguró Emma, honestamente—. En mi carrera está muy calculado qué canciones canto y cuándo, a veces hasta el mínimo detalle. Cuando me puse a componer en serio el año pasado, la nueva música, los nuevos tonos y melodías sencillamente salieron a la superficie. Supongo que los había enterrado durante mucho tiempo, hasta que se afianzara mi carrera.

—No tiene nada de malo intentar hacerse un nombre, y Dios sabe que en este mundo es algo muy difícil —comentó Rube, mientras abría otra maleta—. Tengo que colgar el traje de Belle antes de que se arrugue demasiado.

Así pues compartía habitación con Belle. Emma había supuesto que la cantante de ópera compartiría habitación con Eryn Belmont. Eryn era de familia rica, una persona muy conocida en la buena sociedad que se preocupaba mucho por los desvalidos. Tenía una fundación famosa en todo el mundo y Emma recordaba haber donado dinero durante una maratón televisiva.

—Será mejor que vayamos con las demás antes de que envíen una partida de rescate —rio Rube—. Creerán que te estoy acaparando.

—Eh, que a mí no me importa —afirmó Emma.

Se sentía cómoda con Rube pese a que normalmente no hacía amigas con facilidad. Al ser famosa, casi un icono, no le surgían muchas oportunidades de establecer una amistad verdadera y basada en la confianza. En cambio Rube parecía impresionada con Emma, pero no en plan fan que adora el suelo que pisa.

* * *

Bajaron a reunirse con las demás, que estaban sentadas en la sala de estar.

Regina les estaba sirviendo café.

—Emma, Rube, ¿queréis café?

Rube aceptó una taza con ansia, mientras que Emma negó con la cabeza.

—No, gracias. ¿Podría tomar zumo de naranja? Si bebo más café acabaré subiéndome por las paredes.

—Claro, se lo diré a la señora Lucas...

—No, no. Ya voy yo.

Emma fue a la cocina, en donde la señora Lucas la recibió complacida y ofendida a partes iguales.

—Se lo llevaba yo, señorita, es mi trabajo.

—Lo sé, pero he pensado que estaría muy ocupada, pendiente de servir a seis mujeres. —Emma levantó el vaso—. No me importa ir a buscar mis propias bebidas.

—Muy bien, pues puede venir a la cocina cuando quiera — suspiró el ama de llaves, meneando la cabeza—. Pero no intente cocinar.

—Se lo prometo. Créame, le hago un favor a todas manteniéndome alejada de los fogones.

La carcajada de la señora Lucas resonó en toda la cocina mientras Emma salía. De vuelta en la sala de estar, el único asiento libre estaba al lado de Regina, en el sofá de dos plazas. Emma se sentó, se aferró a su vaso e intentó aparentar una naturalidad que no sentía. Con el muslo derecho le rozó la pierna a Regina a través del tejido de gabardina de sus pantalones y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo consciente para no saltar a un lado y evitar el contacto.

Soledad, que estaba al otro lado de Regina, se había levantado y había ido a sentarse al lado de Emma, lo que le impidió moverse. A la joven cantante le cosquilleaba la pierna y las chispas pronto se extendieron a su estómago.

Al final, Regina se movió y rompió la conexión. Emma la miró de reojo y le pareció que fruncía el ceño fugazmente, pero como no estaba segura de lo que había creído ver, se concentró en la hermosa voz de Belle mientras esta les explicaba una anécdota de su viaje.

—Yo estaba dormitando en el asiento trasero, al lado de Rube, cuando de repente Ben empieza a jurar como un camionero. Ya sabéis que siempre es un perfecto caballero, así que no me explico cuál es el problema. Le doy un codazo a Rube para que vaya a ver si puede ayudarle y entonces se echa a reír.

—¡No es verdad! —Rube le hundió la nariz en la mejilla a Belle, en un claro intento de disimular que se estaba riendo—. Puede que se me escapara alguna risilla, pero no es lo mismo.

—Cuestión de semántica, querida.

Belle le acarició la mejilla a Rube con el dedo cariñosamente, con una expresión de total adoración en el rostro. Belle tenía que andar por los cincuenta y Rube era por lo menos veinte años más joven. ¿Serían pareja? Entonces Rube le cogió la mano de perfecta manicura a Belle y le besó la punta de un dedo.

—En fin, ¿por dónde iba? —continuó Belle—. Ah, sí. En esas que Eryn empieza a desperezarse detrás de nosotras, Ariel protesta porque no se está quieta, Ben sigue farfullando no sé qué en el asiento delantero y Rube soltando risillas. —Hizo una pausa y se ajustó las enormes cuentas del collar de perlas naturales—. Como tengo una voz bastante potente, decido que es el momento de hacerme oír, así que le digo: «Ben, ¿qué pasa? ¿Necesitas ayuda?». Al principio no me contesta y entonces oigo un «Ojalá» en voz baja. A esas alturas supongo que a Rube le había entrado curiosidad. Se desabrocha el cinturón de seguridad y va a la parte delantera. Y entonces sus risillas se convierten en carcajadas, no hay vuelta de hoja —rio Belle.

—Resulta que nuestro Ben estaba bebiendo café de su termo y había intentado cerrar la tapa para que no se enfriara, justo después de dar un sorbo. El mecanismo de cierre del termo le había pillado la barba, así que ahí estaba, conduciendo a cien kilómetros por hora por la autopista, agarrando el volante con una mano e intentando sacarse la barba del termo con la otra.

—Se había quedado completamente enganchado y le dolía — intervino Rube—. Tuve que ayudarle y cuando se lo conté a Belle y a las demás nos reímos tanto que casi para y nos hace venir andando.

Todas se rieron y Emma se relajó un poco.

—Pobre hombre, tener que aguantaros a las cuatro durante horas —Regina sacudió el dedo en ademán negativo—. No olvidéis que queda la vuelta. No seáis malas con él.

—Ah, no pasa nada. Ben sabe que lo queremos a muerte —dijo Ariel mientras dejaba la taza vacía en una mesita—. Estaríamos perdidas sin él. Literalmente. Y Perry y Mason lo echarían de menos.

Antes de que Emma tuviera oportunidad de preguntar quiénes eran Perry y Mason, Regina asintió.

—Oh, vuestros preciosos cachorrillos. ¿Cómo están, Belle?

—Fantásticamente bien. Los hemos dejado en la Mansión Dodd. No hemos creído que fueran a pasarlo bien en el viaje, total, para dos días. Pero normalmente nos los llevamos a todas partes si podemos.

—Perry y Mason son los cachorros de gran danés de Belle y Rube, Emma —le explicó Ariel—. Son hermanos y muy sociables.

Como esta de aquí —señaló a Soledad, que seguía sentada junto a Emma, como si estuviera enganchada a su pierna—. Parece que te ha cogido mucho cariño.

Esta asintió y le acarició la cabeza a Soledad. La perra le lamió los dedos y Emma la cogió de la barbilla con delicadeza.

—¿Me das besitos, eh?

—¡Como para culparla! —bromeó Ariel.

—Compórtate, Ariel. Estás ruborizando a Emma —la frenó Rube.

—Eh, no he sido yo la que la ha tenido monopolizada arriba tanto rato —saltó Ariel, sacándole la lengua a Rube—. Anda, ¡mira quién se ruboriza ahora!

Rube meneó la cabeza.

—No le hagas ni caso a la escritora esa, Emma. No tiene modales.

—¡Ja! —Ariel se volvió hacia Eryn, que había seguido el intercambio con una mirada divertida—. Tengo modales, ¿verdad, cariño?

—Claro que sí —contestó Eryn—. Un día de estos las demás también lo notaremos.

—¡Eryn! —respingó Ariel, con ojos chispeantes—. Serás mocosa, no te pongas de parte de Rube. Si la animas se pone imposible.

Las cuatro integrantes de Chicory Ariose utilizaban diferentes términos cariñosos con total libertad. Emma vio que Eryn le tiraba de la larga trenza a Ariel con una mirada afectuosa que le suavizó los rasgos. Al echar un vistazo a Regina, Emma creyó detectar un atisbo de añoranza, o quizá de envidia, en su expresión.

La ejecutiva entrecerró los ojos y se apoyó con más fuerza en el respaldo del sofá. Entonces se volvió hacia Emma y su rostro se dulcificó repentinamente.

—Menuda pandilla, ¿eh? —señaló a sus amigas con las palmas hacia fuera—. Se nota que se conocen bien las unas a las otras.

—Sí.

Cómo de bien no estaba del todo claro, pero el hecho de que fueran a compartir habitación y, concretamente, habitaciones con camas de matrimonio... Emma cayó en la cuenta de repente. Pues claro. Se riñó mentalmente por tardar tanto en percatarse de que las Chicory Ariose eran dos parejas. Dos parejas lesbianas.

«No es asunto mío y no importa lo más mínimo.»

De todas maneras, Emma se hacía cruces de su propia inocencia. Al trabajar en el mundo del espectáculo, estaba acostumbrada y completamente cómoda con colegas y amigos gays, transexuales y travestidos. Había participado en un programa especial de televisión con las mejores drag queens del momento y una de ellas casi había hecho mejor de Emma que ella misma. En retrospectiva, se sentía más cómoda con los hombres gays que con los heteros y se decía que era porque ellos no la veían como un objeto sexual o alguien a quien conquistar. Las lesbianas con las que se había cruzado hasta el momento nunca habían mostrado ningún interés en especial por ella. Al menos, no abiertamente. Emma siempre había dado por sentado que era porque sabían que era hetero.

«Pero yo misma nunca he sabido si era hetero, ¿verdad?»

Nunca le había gustado demasiado el sexo. El olor, el desorden... Estar tumbada debajo de un tío gruñendo y embistiéndola. Al principio Emma lo había achacado a su timidez natural y al hecho de que los raperos gallitos con los que su agente y su antiguo sello la animaban a salir solían ser demasiado brutos.

«¿Tan fácil era de manipular que salía sin más con el tío "que tocara" aunque no me interesara?»

Su agente le había dicho que tenía que aparecer regularmente en la prensa rosa para sacar su carrera adelante, si quería seguir manteniendo a su madre y a sus hermanas como le había prometido a su padre.

«Era muy joven y no era muy lista para esas cosas.» Emma no iba a mentirse a sí misma creyendo que ahora era mucho más inteligente, pero al menos ahora ya no dejaba que nadie le eligiera las citas.

«Han pasado años desde la última vez que tuve una cita como Dios manda. Y todavía más desde que me acosté con alguien por última vez.»

—¿Emma?

La voz ronca de Regina penetró los pensamientos de Emma, que sintió que le ardían las mejillas al darse cuenta de que había seis pares de ojos puestos en ella con mirada interrogativa. Incluidos los de Soledad.

—¿Sí? —le contestó a Regina, suplicándole con los ojos que no le diera importancia a su momento de distracción.

—Belle se preguntaba si te gustaría participar en una sesión de improvisación esta tarde.

—Oh, claro. Por supuesto. —Aliviada, Emma carraspeó—. Me encantaría, Belle, si crees que puedo aportar algo.

—¿Estás de broma? —intervino Rube enseguida—. Tu voz quedará genial con la mezzosoprano de Belle, estoy segura.

—Muy bien, me apunto.

Emma se relajó poco a poco mientras Rube y Ariel discutían sobre las posibilidades, pero de repente notó la mano de Regina en la rodilla. El roce le quemó a través de los pantalones de tela y la hizo estremecer.

—¿Estás bien? —murmuró Regina—. Pareces acalorada.

¿Acalorada? A Emma le costaba respirar y el corazón le latía tan fuerte que estaba convencida de que lo oían desde el otro lado de la habitación.

—Estoy bien —musitó, mirando a Regina a la cara y luego a la mano que mantenía sobre su rodilla. La piel le quemaba en aquella zona y trató de auto convencerse de que estaba exagerando su reacción.

—¿Seguro? —insistió Regina, dándole un apretón en la rodilla para enfatizar sus palabras.

—Sí.

Avergonzada, Emma tosió y se apartó un poco. Entonces Regina le soltó la rodilla como si se hubiera quemado. Por una fracción de segundo pareció incómoda, pero enseguida se colocó de nuevo su máscara profesional.

—Muy bien, señoras. Voy a ver cómo va la comida y luego os haré una visita guiada. Eso sí, si queréis deshacer el equipaje y descansar un poco antes de comer, también entra en el programa.

—Me lo has quitado de la boca, Regina —dijo Eryn.

Se levantó y salió de la sala con Ariel de la mano. Rube también se puso en pie y ayudó a Belle a levantarse.

—Hasta luego, chicas —se despidió, guiñándole un ojo a Emma.

Belle tanteó el suelo con su bastón blanco mientras Rube y ella salían en pos de Eryn y Ariel.

—Eh... voy a sacar a pasear a Soledad —masculló Emma.

Sabía que estaba huyendo, pero en aquel momento no podía enfrentarse a Regina.

«Se estará preguntando qué mosca me ha picado. Con que me preste atención o me toque un segundo ya empiezo a tartamudear y a comportarme como si fuera idiota. Genial. Perfecto para negociar de igual a igual.»

Emma se levantó y Soledad, que había oído su nombre, se preparó para salir.

—Gracias, le encantará —repuso Regina, aunque, por el modo en que fruncía levemente el entrecejo, seguramente se había dado cuenta de que era una maniobra evasiva no del todo sutil—. La comida estará lista en una media hora o así.

—Volveré antes —aseguró Emma, de camino a la puerta.

Incluso sin volverse, era consciente de que Regina la seguía con la mirada.

«Hasta su mirada es como una caricia.»

Fuera, el aire fresco la ayudó a retomar el control. A medida que el pulso le volvía al ritmo normal, hizo un esfuerzo por ver las cosas con un poco de perspectiva. Regina no se parecía a nadie que conocido. También era la persona que podía hacer posible que las canciones con las que soñaba se hicieran realidad. Era de lo más normal que Emma estuviera pendiente de su aprobación.

Siguiendo a Soledad por el jardín, intentó acallar la voz interior que se empeñaba en preguntarse qué tenía que ver con eso su respuesta física al roce de Regina.

* * *

**Cualquier error háganme saber he intentare arreglarlo.**

**Un beso **

**Espero sus ****Reviews ****con ansias**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes de OUAT **

**y la historia no me pertenecen**

**Gracias por los RW**

**y por seguir esta historia**

**este capitulo es mas largo y espero lo disfruten , Rubi entrara en acción y ayudara a Emma en algunas dudas **

* * *

Regina se sentaba sola en un pequeño sofá de piel, mientras las otras cinco mujeres hurgaban entre los instrumentos al otro lado de la habitación. A su lado, Ben mordisqueaba los aperitivos que había preparado la señora Lucas. La mesa de café de mármol estaba llena de verduritas troceadas, patatas fritas, embutido, fruta, salsas para mojar y bebidas. Había bastante para alimentar a medio Hamptons.

—No tenía ni idea de que tenías un estudio privado —comentó Eryn al enchufar el teclado Roland—. ¿Sabes tocar?

—No, siento decir que no —confesó Regina, mientras cogía una rodaja de pepino—. Siempre que doy una fiesta o una recepción, tarde o temprano alguien le pide a alguno de mis artistas que toque algo. Hace un par de años me di por vencida y compré algunos instrumentos y el resto del equipo.

—¿Algunos instrumentos? —se carcajeó Ariel—. Estos no son instrumentos «cualesquiera». Son de primera línea. —Aunque había traído su amada guitarra eléctrica Stratocaster, ahora se entretenía rasgueado una Godin con caja de arce—. Mmm, me gusta cómo suena.

Eryn estaba tocando una escala en el Roland que a Regina le recordaba al sonido de un arroyo burbujeante. El contraste de ver a una mujer tan elegante tocando un instrumento moderno de primera categoría hacía que el impacto fuera aún mayor.

«Supongo que es una de las razones de que las entradas para sus conciertos se agoten siempre.»

Regina era consciente de que dos años atrás había dado con una constelación de intérpretes única y maravillosa al firmar con Chicory Ariose. Sus asesores detestaban el nombre del grupo y clamaban que había que cambiarlo por algo que trabara menos la lengua. Las cuatro mujeres se habían negado y Regina, que creía que el nombre era de los que acaba por gustar con el tiempo, las apoyó. Ahora aquel nombre casi se había convertido en una marca y las entradas a los conciertos de Chicory Ariose estaban agotadas para todo el año siguiente.

Emma se había quedado un poco apartada y examinaba un set de micrófonos. No había hablado mucho desde que había sacado a Soledad a pasear. La comida había sido divertida y se había reído con las demás, pero en cuanto miraba a Regina su expresión se tornaba impenetrable.

«Parece que me tenga miedo o algo.»

Regina no sabía por qué aquella idea hacía que se le encogiera dolorosamente el estómago. Normalmente encontraba de lo más útil que la gente la temiera. La intimidación tenía muchas posibilidades y si algo era cierto era que en su posición no podía andarse con ñoñerías. Regina se enorgullecía de ser severa, pero justa. La industria de la música era despiadada y, si bajabas la guardia ni que fuera un segundo, tus competidores se te echaban encima. Aun así, le turbaba que Emma se hubiera cerrado tanto y que estuviera tensa en su compañía.

—¿Listas, chicas? —preguntó Rube, que se había sentado tras un set de batería digital que había traído—. ¿Quién quiere empezar? ¿Ariel?

—Vale, ¿por qué no? Empecemos con algo suave y fluido como esto.

Sus dedos se deslizaron sobre las cuerdas de la Gobin y les arrancó un sonido que reverberó por el sótano e hizo que a Regina le vinieran a la cabeza imágenes de ángeles llorando. Después de extraer unos sonidos tan inquietantemente bellos de la guitarra, Ariel le hizo un gesto de cabeza a Eryn, que empezó a tocar un provocador bucle de notas argentinas que rápidamente se oscurecieron hasta convertirse en un gruñido bajo. La batería de Rube aportó a la cadencia un ritmo sugerente. Discreto y sutil, más que marcar, acompañaba.

Belle se unió entonces con un canto suave, sin palabras, que cristalizó en un tono límpido. La guitarra de Ariel se reincorporó, exactamente con el mismo tono, y sostuvo la nota como si desafiara a su amiga. Beller dejó que su voz descendiera una octava, echando mano de su técnica impecable para inyectarle más emoción.

Regina se acomodó en el sillón y se permitió disfrutar de la actuación. Era como si le hubieran dado una lección de humildad.

Cerró los ojos un instante y dejó que los instrumentos y la famosa voz se intercalaran en su mente como trazos de un dibujo. Aquel era el verdadero don de Chicory Ariose: podían transportarte a otro lugar con una simple improvisación, su talento y su amor. Para tocar así hacía falta confianza, conjeturó Regina. Igual que tirarse en caída libre.

Otra voz, baja, vibrante y llena de caliente sensualidad le hizo abrir los ojos de golpe y prestar atención. Emma se había colocado al lado de Belle y esta le había puesto la mano en el hombro mientras la joven cantaba al micro. Tenía los ojos cerrados y se balanceaba un poco mientras usaba su voz como Regina no le había oído nunca. El vello se le erizó en los brazos y fue incapaz de apartar los ojos de Emma. Volvía a llevar unos sencillos tejanos y camiseta blanca, el cabello le caía libremente sobre los hombros, casi hasta las caderas. Su voz era tan diferente de la de Belle como el agua del fuego, pero se complementaban la una a la otra.

La voz de mezzosoprano de Belle, educada y controlada, cortaba el aire como un cuchillo con sus tonos perfectos y su técnica. La voz ronca y sensual de Emma flotaba en el aire hacia Regina como si fuera una sirena seductora que la llamara. Animal en ocasiones y dulcemente angelical en otras, la actuación de Emma dejó a Regina sin habla, paralizada donde estaba.

—Esa jovencita es muy especial —murmuró Ben junto a ella. Su voz la arrancó de su ensoñación y logró volver a respirar—. Es maravillosa.

—Sí —coincidió Regina.

Quiso articular algo más, pero le fallaron las cuerdas vocales y lo único que alcanzó a hacer fue tragar dolorosamente para no atragantarse con el pepino. Las mujeres improvisaron durante quince minutos más, hasta que Rube cerró la actuación con la batería. Todo el mundo se quedó completamente quieto durante unos segundos, hasta que Ariel se acercó a las dos cantantes.

—Chicas, me habéis dejado sin respiración —les dijo, abrazándolas con un brazo a cada una—. Belle, has estado brillante. Y, Emma, tengo que preguntarte... ¿de dónde te ha salido eso?

—No... no lo sé —balbuceó esta. Tenía una expresión extraña, como si estuviera conmocionada. Por primera vez desde el paseo, buscó la mirada de Regina—. Sencillamente me dejé llevar.

—Vaya que sí —afirmó Rube, yendo hacia ellas. Besó a Belle cariñosamente en los labios—. Nunca dejas de ponerme la carne de gallina, Belle. Y Emma... se nota que sabes cantar.

—Gracias —musitó Emma, que aceptó el cumplido de Rube pero enseguida volvió a mirar a Regina.

Regina se sentía como si le hubieran dado un mazazo; al levantarse hasta le temblaban un poco las piernas. No estaba lista para interpretar sus reacciones a nivel personal, porque por el momento seguía tratando de hacerse a la idea de que su diva del pop había estado a la altura de una cantante de ópera conocida mundialmente. Mejor preocuparse otro día, porque se le hubiera puesto la carne de gallina y se le hubieran derretido las entrañas allí mismo.

—Ha sido maravilloso —afirmó. Se refería a las cinco, pero no había apartado los ojos de los de Emma—. Increíble.

—¿Te gustaría participar como artista invitada en nuestro próximo CD? —le preguntó Rube tranquilamente. La cara de solemnidad de Emma la desconcertó—. Oh, no quería decir que queramos acoplarnos a tu fama. Pero podría estar bien grabar parte de esta magia —acabó con expresión triste, segura de haber metido la pata.

—No es eso, Rube —se apresuró a tranquilizarla Emma—. No es eso para nada. Me encantaría hacer algo así con vosotras. Pero es que estoy... bueno... negociando grabar mis canciones originales y es un poco... —le dirigió a Regina una mirada sombría—. Delicado.

—¿Regina? —se extrañó Eryn, mirando a la ejecutiva con las cejas levantadas—. ¿Algo así iría en contra de la política de VMP? ¿Que colaborásemos?

Regina frunció el ceño. No le gustaba que la pusieran en un compromiso y menos una mujer de negocios tan experimentada como Eryn. Debería saber que las cosas no se hacían de aquella manera.

—Por encantadora que suene la idea, no es algo que podamos o debamos discutir ahora.

Rube parecía a punto de poner alguna objeción, pero se limitó a negar con la cabeza farfullando algo ininteligible. Eryn miró a Regina con toda la intención y esta se preguntó si su amiga podía leerle la mente.

«Y si lo hace, ¿qué es lo que ve? Una lesbiana hecha un lío con un chip por conciencia.»

Regina dirigió su atención a Emma, que guardaba silencio con la mirada impenetrable. Sintió la necesidad de tocarla, de tranquilizarla, y hasta levantó la mano, pero entonces un agudo timbre de llamada la sobresaltó y retiró la mano de golpe.

—Lo siento, es el mío —se excusó Emma, y sacó el móvil del bolsillo—. Disculpadme.

Salió de la habitación y corrió escaleras arriba.

—Debe de ser alguien importante —comentó Ariel—. ¿Novio?

—¿Y yo qué sé? —dijo Regina, consciente de lo brusca que había sonado—. No es mi trabajo seguir la pista de la vida privada de Emma.

—Descanse, mi capitana —intervino Eryn, algo preocupada

—. Seguro que Ariel no pretendía ofenderte.

—Lo siento, Ariel —se disculpó Regina, a sabiendas de que había exagerado su reacción.

—Es una joven asombrosa. Sería raro que no tuviera a una manada de chicos ansiosos detrás. Bueno, chicos y no tan chicos—Ariel les guiñó un ojo—. Y otra manada de chicas, por supuesto.

—Como he dicho, no tengo la menor idea —insistió Regina, intentando mantener la calma—. Emma tiene casi treinta años. No necesita a una carabina.

Ariel compuso una mueca divertida.

—Si tú lo dices, Regina.

Emma escogió ese instante para regresar a la habitación. A juzgar por su expresión, la situación le hacía gracia.

—Era mi madre. Mis hermanas quieren que les preste la limusina y a Anton mañana por la noche. Al parecer hay un concierto en alguna parte de Nueva Jersey y tienen que ir. —Incómoda, se volvió hacia Regina—. Odio abusar, pero ¿podría quedarme hasta el lunes?

—Claro, ningún problema —le aseguró Regina, cuyo corazón se puso a cien solo de pensar en estar a solas con ella en la casa, quitando a la señora Lucas—. Puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras.

—Ah, gracias —vaciló Emma, y le tocó un momento el brazo —. Te lo agradezco. Anton vendrá el lunes por la mañana.

—Eres una hermana mayor muy amable —le dijo Belle cariñosamente—. No todo el mundo sería tan generoso.

—Mis hermanas habrían estado comiéndole la oreja a mi pobre madre hasta que le estallara la cabeza si no les dejaba la limusina. Sobre todo Ashley. Esa cría tiene una voluntad de hierro.

—Te entiendo —suspiró Ariel—. Nosotras somos tres hermanas y sé lo que es intentar mantener la paz. Hoy en día nos llevamos de fábula, pero cuando éramos más jóvenes... Oh, no, no era una balsa de aceite precisamente, ni para nosotras ni para nuestros padres.

—¿Tú tienes hermanos, Regina? —quiso saber Belle—. Yo soy hija única.

—Yo también —respondió Regina—. Fui al internado a los diez años y allí podría decirse que tuve un montón de hermanas. Eryn era de las más simpáticas, aunque bastante tímida.

—Sí que lo era. Detestaba el internado. Tenía catorce años y lo único que quería era irme a casa. —La mirada de Eryn se ensombreció—. Regina ya era una auténtica líder en aquella época, aunque era un poco más joven que yo, y se aseguró de que todo el mundo me tratara bien. Aun así, siempre fui un poco como la intrusa y, en cuanto pude irme a casa, estudié con profesores particulares —explicó. Luego se volvió hacia Emma—. ¿Y tú?

—Soy la mayor de cinco hermanas. Dos están en la universidad y dos viven en casa con mi madre y conmigo —su voz se tocó de nostalgia—. Perdimos a mi padre cuando yo tenía casi veinte años, pero al menos lo tuve todo ese tiempo. Mis hermanas pequeñas eran bebés cuando se puso enfermo. Esperábamos que se recuperase. —Emma se interrumpió un segundo y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas—. Nunca lo hizo.

—Oh, Emma. No queríamos traerte malos recuerdos. —Ariel la rodeó con un brazo—. Lo siento mucho.

—No pasa nada. Ya hace casi diez años.

—Pero los recuerdos todavía pueden hacer daño —repuso Eryn, observando a Emma con seriedad—. Lo sé.

Regina recordaba que cuando Eryn había llegado al internado, estaba destrozada. Parecía un fantasma, pálida y ojerosa tras haber perdido a su hermano mellizo en un accidente de coche provocado por la irresponsabilidad de un conductor borracho. Ya a los doce años Regina tenía una capacidad innata para juzgar el carácter de las personas.

«¿Hasta ahora?»

Regina miró a Emma, que seguía al lado de Ariel. Emma no dejaba de sorprenderla. Mejor dicho, de hacer temblar el suelo que tenía bajo sus pies. A Regina no le gustaba nada no tener ventaja.

Como presidenta de un vasto conglomerado de empresas, con VMP a la cabeza, no había llegado hasta allí dejando que la gente la cogiera por sorpresa una y otra vez.

«Y ahora no pienso cambiar, joder. Si alguna vez ha hecho falta que sacara los tanques a la calle, es ahora.»

—Sí, los recuerdos duelen —admitió Emma con voz queda.

Miró a Regina a los ojos, sin vacilar—. Es una de las razones por las que hacemos música. Porque cura.

—Amén a eso —coincidió Belle—. La música y el amor, no hay nada que se le pueda comparar —afirmó, acariciándole el brazo a Rube.

—Eso dicen.

Aunque se sentía incómoda, Regina trató de aparentar tranquilidad.

—¿Qué tal si subimos a ver qué nos ha preparado la señora Lucas? Otra fuerza curativa: la comida.

—O el placer carnal —apuntó Ariel con un guiño.

—También está eso —Rube meneó las cejas hacia Emma—. No nos olvidemos.

Para sorpresa de Regina, Emma se sonrojó y apartó los ojos un momento. Mientras las conducía al comedor, en donde el ama de llaves acababa de preparar un bufé para cenar, Regina se preguntó una vez más de qué habrían hablado aquellas dos cuando subieron las bolsas al piso de arriba. Algo le decía que no debía preguntarle a Emma sobre el misterioso comentario de Rube, pero esta última podría ser más fácil de abordar.

Cuando se sentaron a comer, Emma acabó sentada a la derecha de Regina. A la mayor le llegó claramente el aroma fresco de la cantante, combinado con algo que le recordaba a las manzanas de otoño. Regina aspiró más hondo de lo que había querido y notó que le temblaba el vientre. Ahora que estaba suelto y libre de ataduras, el cabello de Emma se movía como si estuviera vivo.

Cuando se levantó para servirse del bufé por segunda vez, su melena flotó en el aire, llegó hasta Regina y aterrizó sobre su brazo en una suave caricia. Estremecida, Regina notó que se le ponía la carne de gallina de la cabeza a los pies.

«No me lo puedo creer.»

Se aferró a los cubiertos y rezó porque nadie lo hubiera notado, pero al levantar la vista se encontró con la mirada cómplice de Eryn.

«Mierda.»

* * *

—¿Te has dado cuenta de cómo te mira?

—¿Qué? —se sobresaltó Emma, que estuvo a punto de dejar caer la copa de vino.

—Regina —aclaró Rube, mirando a Emma con cariño desde su posición, con la cadera apoyada en la barandilla de la terraza.

—¿A qué te refieres? No me mira. Apenas me ha dirigido la palabra en toda la noche.

Emma se mordió la lengua enseguida antes de empeorar todavía más las cosas, al darse cuenta de lo reveladoras que podían ser sus palabras.

—Exacto —afirmó Rube, con el entusiasmo de una abogada cuya protesta acabara de ser admitida por el juez—. Regina ha hecho un gran esfuerzo para no hablarte ni mirarte en toda la noche —elaboró, mientras estudiaba a Emma con atención.

—Pues eso he dicho.

—No, no. Lo has entendido mal. Ha hecho un esfuerzo. Eso no quiere decir que lo haya conseguido. A poco que tú no miraras, se te comía con los ojos.

—Ah, Rube. —Noelle no sabía si enfadarse o partirse de la risa—. Te lo estás inventando. Regina no me mira. No tiene razones para hacerlo, a no ser que esté enfadada conmigo.

—Ajá. Bueno, ahí es donde te equivocas. No sé cómo de afinado tienes el gaydar pero...

—¿El qué?

Por descontado, Emma conocía el término, pero no era del todo posible saber seguro la inclinación sexual de una persona si no te lo decían, ¿no? Frunció el ceño, para ganar tiempo. Aunque Rube se andaba con mucho tacto, claramente tenía una misión entre ceja y ceja. —Gaydar. No me digas que tú, que trabajas entre las mejores y las más famosas personalidades del mundo gay, no has oído esa palabra antes.

—Sí que la he oído, pero si existe tal cosa, yo no la tengo.

—Eso me parecía, porque si no las miraditas que os echáis Regina y tú tendrían más sentido para ti.

—¿Adónde quieres ir a parar? —preguntó Emma, aunque no estaba segura de querer saberlo, porque el corazón le latía tan fuerte que parecía que fuera a romperle el esternón.

—No pretendo ser entrometida ni meterme en donde no me llaman —le dijo Rube en tono sincero. Sus ojos negro-azulados eran amables al posarse en los de Emma—. Pero sería una lástima que no hicieras algo mientras puedes sencillamente porque no lo sabes.

—Me confundes —admitió Emma, sin comprender una palabra—. ¿Qué es lo que no sé?

—Te habrás dado cuenta de que Belle y yo somos pareja. Que somos lesbianas, ¿verdad?

—Sí, lo he supuesto. Hacéis una pareja muy linda.

Emma hablaba en serio. La cantante de ópera elegante y exuberante y el chicazo con los pies en la tierra se complementaban muy bien.

—Gracias —dijo Rube, con sincera satisfacción—. Y tampoco es un secreto que Eryn y Ariel también son pareja.

—Me he dado cuenta.

—¿Y qué orientación sexual crees que tiene Regina?

—Eh...

Emma se quedó sin aire y, mientras intentaba respirar de nuevo, se confesó a sí misma que había oído algún que otro comentario, pero no había prestado atención a las habladurías. Los rumores decían que la presidenta de VMP era una zorra con el corazón de hielo, de las que no cogía prisioneros, una mujer de negocios sin escrúpulos y una lesbiana. Como se sentía extraña cuando la gente cotilleaba sobre la vida privada de Regina, Emma había hecho oídos sordos a propósito. No lo hacía porque fuera una santa ni nada parecido, sino porque odiaba los cotilleos y el torrente de rumores que florecían en Internet y en las revistas sobre su persona y los tiarrones con los que los medios se empeñaban en emparejarla. Por esa razón siempre intentaba que su conducta fuera ejemplar.

—He oído algunos comentarios, pero los rumores son así y en nuestro sector pueden ser letales. Si Regina es lesbiana es su vida y su problema.

—Cierto, pero lo ha convertido en tu problema mirándote como te mira. ¿Ves? Mis desvaríos tenían una meta. Es decir... mi lógica. —Rube le acarició el hombro fugazmente—. No sé cómo lo verás tú, lo que has averiguado de ti misma y todo eso, pero te lo digo como alguien que se enamoró locamente de una mujer que se suponía que era hetero y bastante mayor que yo. Reconozco las señales.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó Emma—. ¿Qué señales?

—Cómo te ruborizas. Cómo contienes la respiración cuando te habla o sencillamente te mira con esos ojos tan penetrantes. Cómo te secas las palmas de las manos en los pantalones y te humedeces los labios. Cómo a veces tienes que salir de la habitación un momento, cuando todo se vuelve demasiado intenso.

Emma se sentía como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo y, por mucho que quisiera negar las observaciones de Rube, no le quedaba oxígeno para contestar.

—Emma, por favor, no te asustes. Sé que puede resultar abrumador —se preocupó Rube.

Seguramente ya no le parecía tan buena idea tener una charla de mujer a mujer en la terraza con Emma.

—No me asusto —logró musitar Emma. Hasta logró que el tono le saliera normal—. No es que no lo haya pensado durante estos años. Sobre todo últimamente.

—¿Sí?

—Sí —suspiró Emma, retorciéndose un mechón de pelo con dedos temblorosos—. Hasta he escrito algunas letras sobre la posibilidad de sentirme atraída hacia las mujeres. —Cuando a Rube se le iluminaron los ojos, Emma levantó la mano—. No, no, no. Nada que pueda compartir todavía. Mis letras son muy personales y no todas pueden cantarse. —Su ánimo decayó—. Si dependiera de Regina, ninguna de mis canciones vería la luz del día.

—No es verdad —las interrumpió una voz ronca desde el umbral.

Regina salió a la terraza y se les unió con una copa de vino tinto casi terminada.

—Seguiremos negociando la semana que viene, pero yo nunca he dicho nunca.

A Emma se le aceleró el pulso. Rezaba para que Regina no hubiera oído todo lo que Rube y ella habían estado hablando.

Rube, que parecía preocupada por lo mismo, se excusó.

—Voy a ver si Belle me necesita.

Emma dio un par de sorbos de vino.

—Me alegro de que todavía pienses así sobre el próximo disco.

Aun así, por experiencia, prefiero no echar las campanas al vuelo hasta que todo el mundo haya firmado sobre la línea de puntos.

—Inteligente. Ya es más de lo que puedo decir de algunos de los chavales recién salidos de empresariales.

Regina se apoyó en la barandilla como había hecho Rube, pero mucho más cerca. Cuando le rozó el brazo a Emma, esta notó un escalofrío que le hizo cosquillear terminaciones nerviosas que ni siquiera sabía que tenía.

—Yo, eh, yo... —Emma carraspeó, sintiéndose estúpida por no ser capaz de hilar una palabra detrás de la otra—. No quería sonar desagradecida.

—No lo has hecho —la tranquilizó Regina, alzando la copa de nuevo para beber.

En ese momento, un golpe de viento le levantó el pelo a Emma y las dos quedaron envueltas en una suerte de capullo rubio y mecha morenas.

—Ay, mierda —maldijo Regina, que notaba que le faltaba el aire igual que a Emma, mientras intentaba desenredarse los díscolos mechones. Varios de ellos ya se le habían enganchado en los botones de la blusa.

—Espera, déjame a mí.

Emma se le acercó, impaciente por liberarla. Le temblaban los dedos al manipular los botones y no ayudó nada que le rozara el pecho sin querer varias veces con el dorso de la mano. Le pareció que Regina respingaba, pero Emma no estaba segura y apenas podía concentrarse en nada más que no fuera lo cerca que estaba del llanto, lo fuerte que le latía el corazón y cómo le flaqueaban las rodillas.

—Hablando de caer en las redes de alguien —farfulló Regina, mirando a Emma con expresión sombría.

—Lo siento mucho —trató de sonreírle Emma, aunque notaba los labios más hinchados que de costumbre, llenos de sangre e hipersensibles—. Tendría que habérmelo atado antes de salir fuera.

—No pasa nada.

Regina le cogió la parte de la melena que habían logrado desenganchar de los botones y la sostuvo apartada del resto. El gesto, a su vez, la obligó a acercarse todavía más a Emma para no tirarle del pelo, lo que les dejaba menos espacio para soltarse.

—Es como de seda. Creía que el tinte lo dejaría más áspero — musitó Regina inesperadamente.

Sus palabras dejaron helada a Emma.

—¿Pensabas en mi pelo? —preguntó, antes de darse cuenta de que estaba hablando.

—Lo confieso. Es difícil no hacerlo. Es parte de tu imagen de marca y, cuando lo vi suelto de cerca por primera vez... bueno, no tan cerca —rio Regina. Su carcajada ronca obligó a Emma a tomar aire de golpe—. Cuando lo vi suelto pensé que era muy extremado. Demasiado, ¿me entiendes? Pero ya no. Es precioso. Igual que tú.

Una repentina sensación de calidez, no, de calor, invadió a Emma de pies a cabeza. Se había estremecido en presencia de

regina a lo largo del día por todo tipo de motivos y en ese momento, tan cerca de ella y con las manos atrapadas entre sus cuerpos, se quedó inmóvil cuando el calor la inundó. El corazón aún le golpeaba el pecho y respiraba deprisa y entrecortadamente, pero sus manos permanecieron firmes mientras desenredaban los últimos mechones de la blusa de Regina.

—Ya está. Eres libre.

—¿Lo soy?

Regina no soltó el cabello de Emma. En lugar de eso, hizo algo tan inesperado e increíble que a Emma casi se le doblan las rodillas: levantó la mano con la que le cogía los largos mechones salvajes muy lentamente y aspiró su aroma.

—Supongo que sí —murmuró.

Le soltó el pelo y dio un paso atrás, con la clara intención de ponerse fuera de su alcance.

—Ya está. Es tarde, me voy a la cama. Creo que las demás también se van a dormir ya.

—Cama. Sí. Quiero decir, buena idea.

Emma se mordió la lengua con dureza para no meter todavía más la pata, pero no se libró de otra carcajada de Regina.

—Muy buena idea.

Regina retrocedió y permitió que Emma entrara primero. La sala de estar estaba vacía y Emma fue directamente hacia las escaleras, porque ansiaba refugiarse en su habitación y tratar de olvidar lo idiota que había sido.

—Que duermas bien, Emma —le dijo Regina desde el pie de la escalera—. Yo voy a sacar a Soledad un momento antes de acostarme.

—Buenas noches, Regina —se despidió Emma rápidamente.

Tuvo que controlarse para no subir la escalera corriendo. Ya en su habitación, se metió en el baño apresuradamente y abrió el grifo de la ducha. Se quitó la ropa, se echó el traicionero pelo hacia atrás y se lo ató en una coleta, se metió bajo el rociador y dejó que el chorro le fustigara la piel.

—Voy a tener que actuar con más cabeza si quiero poder negociar con Regina Mills —musitó para sí.

Le pagaba a su agente un buen dinero para negociar en su nombre y normalmente confiaba en él para esos menesteres, pero en esa ocasión no funcionaría. Sus canciones eran personales, así que tenía que enseñarle a Regina algo personal que tuviera fuerza.

Eso quería decir que no podía huir de ella cuando las cosas se volvían... bueno, extrañas. Emma frunció el ceño ante el uso de la palabra en su mente. Lo de la terraza no había sido extraño. Había sido muchas otras cosas: confuso, alucinante, excitante.

Excitante. La verdad la golpeó de repente y Emma dejó de enjabonarse, porque sentía la piel inesperadamente sensible. Estar tan cerca de Regina cuando se habían enredado con su larga melena había sido todo aquello y más. Por eso se había metido en la ducha a toda prisa, para hacer desaparecer las pruebas de su excitación. Emma se miró los generosos pechos, con los pezones duros y abultados. Más abajo su sexo latía, hinchado y casi demasiado sensible al tacto. Emma cogió la ducha de mano, puso el agua algo más fría y se aclaró la entrepierna. Hasta el agua resultaba demasiado estimulante, así que cerró el grifo, salió de la ducha y se envolvió con una esponjosa toalla de baño, muy fuerte.

Se metió desnuda en la cama, en la habitación bañada por la luz de la luna, y se tapó con el edredón hasta la barbilla. La cama de matrimonio se le antojaba súbitamente más grande y más solitaria que antes.

* * *

**vamos chias ya sabes entre mas comentarios mas rápido se sube el capitulo jajajajaja**


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes de OUAT y la historia no me pertenecen**

**Gracias por los RW y por seguir esta historia**

**fanclere: Amo tu historia y como escribes, no he leído el capi 9 y ya estoy a la espera del capi 10 solo te pido que no me hagas sufrir tanto que mi corazoncito no aguantara tanto, así que me pondré a leer el capi 9 para morir lentamente :***

* * *

La segunda sesión improvisada fue aún mejor que la primera. Sentada en el sofá, Regina se alegró de ver que Emma se veía más confiada y Belle le enseñaba algunos ejercicios y técnicas de respiración para conseguir una calidad vocal más rotunda. Emma estaba radiante al abrazar a Belle y darle las gracias.

—Mi voz nunca había sonado así, por mucho que entrenara con mi profesor de voz.

—Es la diferencia entre el entrenamiento clásico y el que está más dirigido a la música popular —explicó Belle, dando un tirón cariñoso de la coleta de Emma que le quedaba más cerca—. No quiero sonar estirada. Sencillamente, las técnicas son diferentes.

El afectuoso gesto de Belle hizo que los pensamientos de Regina volaran a la víspera, cuando el fragante cabello de Emma la había envuelto por completo. Era un recuerdo tan sensual que se le cortó la respiración. Por suerte estaba lo bastante lejos como para que no la oyeran al respirar hondo y acompasadamente unas cuantas veces, para controlar su creciente libido.

«Parezco una adolescente colgada de su cantante favorita, joder. ¡Espabila!»

—Practicaré estos ejercicios —seguía diciéndole Emma a Belle—. Me gusta cómo me ayudan a reducir mi vibrato. Siempre he tenido problemas con eso. Abusar del vibrato es una mala costumbre que tengo.

—El vibrato, cuando se usa bien, puede ser muy hermoso y aportar emoción a lo que intentas expresar —repuso Belle—. Sin embargo, estoy de acuerdo con que al abusar demasiado se vuelve... irritante, a falta de una palabra mejor.

—Eso es justo lo que es. Irritante —convino Emma enfáticamente.

Ariel tocó un acorde agudo de guitarra que las sobresaltó a todas.

—¿Y bien, señoras? ¿Hacemos una más? ¿Una corta y explosiva?

—Por Dios, mujer... —jadeaba Belle, con una mano entre los voluminosos pechos—. Supongo que debería estar acostumbrada a que hagas eso a estas alturas —la riñó, meneando la cabeza—. Si pudiera encontrarte, te daría una azotaina.

—Promesas, promesas —canturreó Ariel—. A lo mejor le pido a Eryn que lo haga por ti. Si estoy de suerte —añadió, guiñándole el ojo a su azorada compañera.

—Ariel, estás siendo vulgar —la advirtió Eryn, con la ceja levantada.

—Y los cumplidos llueven sin parar. —Ariel empezó a tocar un riff algo más apagado—. Pero me quieeeres.

Regina estudió a Eryn, la mujer más cercana a ella en edad y posición social y financiera. La mujer miraba a Ariel con increíble dulzura y estaba claro que lo adoraba todo de ella, incluso la vulgaridad.

—Pues sí —musitó en voz queda.

Aun así, Regina leyó en la expresión de todas las presentes en el pequeño escenario que la habían oído. Ariel le lanzó un beso entre dos acordes y Rube empezó a tocar un ritmo creciente a la batería.

Emma miró a Regina. Las vetas doradas de sus enormes ojos verdes relampagueaban a modo de desafío silencioso. La conexión que sentía Regina cuando miraba a Emma a los ojos era algo completamente nuevo para ella. Le iba directamente al estómago y resonaba en todo su organismo. Emma despegó los labios y empezó a cantar, inventándose palabras sin sentido, como si fuera un canto oriental. Belle asintió con aprobación y colocó la voz un par de notas por encima. Siguió a Emma sin esfuerzo y las dos potentes voces combinadas con los instrumentos musicales que las acompañaban le arrancaron un escalofrío a Regina. Se felicitaba por haber firmado con Chicory Ariose y no solamente por los beneficios que le reportaría a VMP.

Un grupo integrado por cuatro mujeres triunfadoras que no solo resultaba que eran lesbianas, sino parejas, era uno entre un millón.

Su habilidad con los medios de comunicación y en el mundo de la música en general indicaba a Regina que podrían pasarse al _mainstream_ sin dificultad. En cierta manera, ya lo habían hecho. Ahora dependía de Regina y del agente del grupo que lograran hacerse un hueco para el gran público. Ya habían planeado entrevistas con Today Show y En directo con Regis y Kelly, y para los programas de Jay Leno y David Letterman.

A Eryn no le hacía tanta gracia la publicidad, pero en comparación a lo seca que era dos años atrás, había aprendido a mostrarse mucho más relajada. Su amor por Ariel lo había cambiado todo. El topicazo del «amor» la hizo estremecerse internamente, como le pasaba siempre, así que volvió a concentrarse en la sesión improvisada. No es que aquello la ayudara mucho, ya que Emma estaba verdaderamente arrebatadora bailando al son de la música y cantando con voz profunda, casi gutural. Belle acabó la sesión con una nota perfecta que le evocó a Regina una alondra surcando el cielo, cuyo canto se desvanecía en el aire lentamente.

Antes de darse cuenta, Regina prorrumpió en aplausos tan entusiastas que le acabaron doliendo las manos.

—Maravilloso. Sencillamente maravilloso. Si te parece, Emma, tendríamos que llamar a tu agente para negociar una colaboración como estrella invitada en su disco.

—¿Crees que puedo aportar algo que valga la pena? —quiso saber Emma, cuya voz sonaba algo rara.

—Claro. Si puedes hacer algo así en el estudio de grabación, los resultados serán fantásticos —contestó Regina, mirando a Emma con atención.

Por alguna razón, Emma no parecía tan interesada como el día anterior.

—Me encantaría trabajar con Chicory Ariose cuando queráis —afirmó Emma, y le dio un apretón a Belle en la mano, quien se llevó la de Emma a los labios y le besó el dorso con delicadeza.

—El honor será nuestro, _dolce amica_. —Belle volvió su mirada ciega hacia Regina—. Si puedes hacerlo posible, estaremos en deuda contigo.

—Ah, no es nada —dijo Emma, algo apurada—. Me haríais un favor, Belle. No sé si te lo ha dicho Rube, pero estoy intentando cambiar de tercio un poco y escribir mis propias canciones. Un poco más serias y... bueno, no diría más profundas, pero un poco sí. Así que trabajar con vosotras le demostrará a mi público que puedo hacer algo más que soul-pop y música dance.

—¿Canciones tuyas? —intervino Ariel, acercándose a Emma y Belle—. Oh, ¿nos cantarías una? Y no, Rube no nos había dicho nada.

Emma la miró, complacida y aprensiva al mismo tiempo.

—Gracias. Pero, no sé. ¿De verdad queréis oír alguna cosa?

Regina trató de discernir si Emma se estaba haciendo de rogar o era realmente tímida, pero no pudo ver nada de falso en el rubor que le cubrió las mejillas o en el modo en que se mordió el carnoso labio inferior.

—Por supuesto, ¿estás de broma? Nos encantaría.

—Oh, vale. —Emma vaciló un segundo—. ¿Te parece bien, Regina? —preguntó, frotándose las manos en los tejanos.

—Claro, ¿por qué no?

En realidad Regina no las tenía todas consigo, porque las canciones que había oído cantar a Emma eran muy reveladoras. Aun así, si Emma quería abrirles su corazón a sus nuevas amigas, puede que fuera buena idea.

—Me acompañaré con el Roland —dijo Emma.

Eryn se levantó y le dio una palmadita al taburete.

—Aquí tienes.

—Gracias.

Emma se sentó y se quedó quieta un segundo, como si estuviera repasando sus canciones mentalmente.

—Esta se llama Herida de Luna —anunció, y tocó unos acordes para acostumbrarse al tacto de las teclas—. La escribí la semana pasada y todavía estoy aprendiendo a tocarla, así que disculpad si me equivoco.

—No te preocupes, tú toca —la animó Eryn, apoyándole la mano en el hombro un momento antes de ir a sentarse con Regina.

Ariel y Rube se quedaron junto a Emma, como si estuvieran listas para intervenir. Regina se obligó a mantener la calma, porque no sabía qué esperar. El hecho de que hubiera escrito la canción hacía poco le hacía preguntarse si hablaría de algo de lo que les había estado pasando. El título no lo sugería, pero últimamente no sabía a qué atenerse con Emma.

_Adónde puedo ir ahora,_

_cuando todo me es extraño y nuevo._

_Te veo ahí, en pie._

_Y me cuesta entender_

_por qué las cosas no pueden seguir igual._

_Quedarse como estaban._

_Herida de luna, me bebo tus palabras_

_aunque no sé adónde me llevarán._

_Desconcertada, furiosa, pese a todo busco_

_aprender y crecer hasta que me veas al fin._

Regina escuchó la letra y su contenido la golpeó con mucha fuerza. ¿Así la percibía Emma? ¿Como alguien que no la veía? ¿Que no creía en ella?

«¿Acaso le he dado algún motivo para sentir que no creo en ella?»

Como siempre que se sentía atacada, Regina quiso adoptar una actitud arrogante, pero oyó algo en la voz sensual de Emma, una nota de esperanza y vulnerabilidad que la hizo escuchar el resto de la canción con una actitud más abierta. La canción trataba de alguien que estaba cambiando y que se había encontrado con una persona que la desafiaba a cada paso. Dado que Regina estaba bastante segura de que la canción era autobiográfica, no era difícil adivinar que quien le causaba todas aquellas emociones contradictorias era ella. Además, a juzgar por las miradas que le lanzaba Eryn de cuando en cuando, el mensaje no se le había pasado por alto a nadie.

En la siguiente estrofa, Rube y Ariel se unieron a la canción de Emma y tocaron con suavidad. Su sonido pareció enfatizar las sinceras líneas del tema. Emma había sido sincera en la letra, si bien la parte sobre estar herida de Luna inquietaba a Regina, porque Emma no revelaba si la idolatraba o se interesaba por ella románticamente.

Todas aplaudieron cuando Emma tocó la última nota.

—¡Emma, ha sido fabuloso! —exclamó Rube, que abandonó su puesto a la batería y corrió a abrazarla—. Qué canción tan, tan bonita.

—Gracias. —Emma parpadeó para contener las lágrimas que se habían agolpado en sus ojos—. Gracias, Rube.

Belle siguió a Rube y besó a Emma en la mejilla.

—Bonita es poco para describir cómo has cantado. Me has invitado al interior de tu corazón. Es una emoción poco común.

—Estoy de acuerdo —coincidió Ariel, dejando la guitarra en el soporte de la estantería que tenía detrás—. Esa canción es una joya.

Eryn, que seguía sentada con Regina, le susurró:

—Te está evitando. Será mejor que le digas que te ha gustado cuanto antes.

—Nah, está hablando con las demás. Sabe que creo que sus canciones son buenas —negó Regina, que no estaba preparada para enfrentarse a Emma todavía.

No estaba segura de que Eryn supiera que intentaba retrasar el momento de la verdad, pero Regina optó por levantarse y se sirvió agua con gas de la mesita lateral para ganar un poco de tiempo. Luego se lo pensó mejor y sirvió otro vaso. Haciendo acopio de valor, se lo llevó a Emma.

—Pareces sedienta —Regina alzó su vaso—. Brindo por otra gran canción.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —inquirió Emma, pasándose el vaso de una mano a otra—. ¿Te ha gustado?

Regina escuchó claramente la pregunta que escondían sus palabras: «¿La has entendido?».

—Sí, Emma. Me ha gustado y no era difícil adivinar en quién pensabas. —Regina se horrorizó de su propia petulancia, pero continuó—. Te he puesto las cosas un poco difíciles, lo sé. Confía en mí. Estoy trabajando en ello.

A Emma se le iluminó la cara.

—Gracias, Regina —le dijo, con una voz muy suave y unos labios que parecían tan jugosos y blanditos...

—De nada —respondió Regina, tomando las riendas de sus pensamientos.

Estaba enfadada consigo misma por ser tan fácil de distraer.

«Solo pienso en lo mismo.»

Antes de que nadie dijera nada más, Regina señaló la puerta.

—Ya sé que sueno repetitiva, pero, lo creáis o no, es hora de comer otra vez.

Estaba sacándose excusas de la manga, pero el efecto que ejercía Emma sobre ella no solo había lanzado sus emociones en caída libre, sino que ahora estaban haciendo toda clase de rizos, como si estuviera montada en una montaña rusa.

—Bueno, oye. A mí no me importa ese tipo de repetición —se alegró Ariel—. Pronto nos echaremos a la carretera y me encantaría probar más exquisiteces culinarias de la señora Lucas.

—Esas son las palabras de una verdadera vividora —estuvo de acuerdo Eryn, que le rodeó la cintura con el brazo a Ariel.

Entonces Regina cayó en la cuenta de que iba a pasarse el resto del día a solas con Emma. Y también la noche, como le recordó una vocecilla maliciosa en su interior. Regina bufó, ganándose una mirada curiosa de Rube que justo entonces pasaba a su lado.

Compuso una expresión complaciente de pega y se dispuso a dominar sus emociones e interpretar el papel de buena anfitriona veinticuatro horas más.

No había otra cosa que pudiera hacer.

* * *

**el capitulo que sigue lo amaran y lo odiaran si quieren que suba capi nuevo **

**Dejen sus RW **

**no es chantaje yo nunca hago eso como creen ,solo es un incentivo para mi para poder subir la historia jajaja **


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes de OUAT**** no me pertenecen(Adaptación)**

**Gracias por los Reviews y por seguir esta historia, me encantan sus comentarios, no saben cuánto y gracias también a los lectores anónimos**

**espero sus RW chicas **

* * *

El aire de la noche era frío, pero gracias a las estufas de gas de la terraza podrían cenar fuera. Emma había pasado un rato al lado de la piscina, acariciando incluso la posibilidad de hacer unos largos en las aguas climatizadas. Sin embargo, por alguna razón ponerse el bañador negro delante de Regina se le antojaba demasiado revelador, tanto a nivel físico como emocional. Como había supuesto que por la noche refrescaría, se había puesto un cárdigan hasta los muslos encima de los tejanos y la camiseta.

La señora Lucas volvió a la cocina, tras declinar educadamente la invitación de Regina para cenar con ellas.

—Supongo que para ella habría estado fuera de lugar — comentó, mientras le hacía un gesto a Emma para que se sentara enfrente de ella—. Lleva toda la vida trabajando para familias de los Hamptons y dudo que alguna le haya pedido que cene con ellos alguna vez.

—De todas maneras, seguro que lo valora —opinó Emma.

Tomó asiento, algo incómoda, en la línea de fuego de los ojos oscuros de Regina—.Probablemente algunas de esas familias la trataban como si fuera un mueble. He visto esa clase de cosas.

—Y yo. Lo detesto. Mi madre solía decir «Siempre hay que tratar al servicio correctamente. Nunca se sabe cuándo dependerás de ellos para que te solucionen el día».

—Supongo que sabía lo que se decía, tu madre —asintió Emma, empezando a comer—. Si empiezas a tratar a todo el mundo como si fueras superior, te olvidas de tu humanidad y, en mi caso, de tus orígenes.

—¿Superior a qué? —preguntó Regina, mientras removía la sopa y escrutaba el rostro de Emma al mismo tiempo.

—Superior, punto. Eso también lo he visto muchas veces. No es así como me educaron mis padres. Nos querían, aunque lleváramos una vida dura, y nos lo demostraban de mil maneras. Al mismo tiempo, nos enseñaron a no esperar nunca nada gratis —explicó Emma. Se llevó a la boca una rodaja de zanahoria y la masticó, con gesto pensativo—. Eso es en lo que he fallado con mis dos hermanas menores, sobre todo con Ashley. Eran muy pequeñas cuando mi padre murió y supongo que tanto mi madre como yo hemos intentado compensar demasiado su ausencia. Especialmente respecto a Ashley. Es una niña mimada.

—Por ejemplo al dejarles llevarse la limusina y el guardaespaldas para ir a un concierto.

—Sí, algo así. —Emma desvió la mirada—. Siento abusar de tu hospitalidad una noche más.

—No, no. No quería decir eso. Es genial tener la oportunidad de charlar sin que nadie nos moleste. —Regina la miró fijamente—. Tenemos que aclarar algunas cosas antes de volver a Nueva York.

Emma se puso tensa y dejó la cuchara sobre la mesa.

—Lo sé.

Se envaró, preparándose inconscientemente para lo que se le venía encima. Regina era la encarnación de la elegancia natural, desde su cabello negro azabache a la camisa azul celeste, los pantalones marrón oscuro y sus zapatos marineros.

—He estado dándole muchas vueltas. Podrías escoger tus dos canciones más potentes, y añadiremos las pistas en tu nuevo disco —anunció Regina animadamente.

A Emma no se le encogió el corazón como debería haber pasado. Sintió que la sangre se le agolpaba en los pulmones y le impedía respirar. La decepción hizo presa de ella y se dio cuenta de que había dejado volar sus esperanzas después de la sesión improvisada y de haber interpretado una canción tan personal para Regina. No obstante, todo parecía indicar que Regina no lo entendía, y Emma no pudo evitar que el enfado se mezclara con la tristeza en su interior. Se irguió en la silla, a sabiendas de que sus ojos color verdes habían cobrado un fulgor dorado. Sus hermanas le habían dicho muchas veces que, cuando se enfadaba mucho, se le ponían los ojos amarillos, como los de un perro rabioso y hambriento. Y ahora mismo, decir que estaba enfadada era ser generosa.

—Eso no es suficiente, no lo haré —enunció Emma claramente, echando mano de todas las técnicas de voz que conocía para evitar que las palabras le temblaran.

Helena se arredró un poco.

—¿Qué? Creía que era lo que querías —frunció los labios—. ¿Ahora qué? ¿Qué más tiene que hacer VMP para que la señora esté satisfecha?

Claramente, regina también empezaba a enfadarse.

—Nada, no tiene que hacer nada. No lo entiendes, ¿verdad? No me _escuchas_. Te he dicho una y otra vez que necesito hacer esto. Que estoy dispuesta a sacrificarme para seguir a mi corazón.

—Y yo te he dicho que lo mejor para los negocios...

—No estamos partiendo del mismo punto. Es más, creo que partimos de planetas distintos —afirmó Emma, que ya había olvidado por completo su comida—. Si añado un par de canciones en un disco de canciones ligeras y marchosas de soul-pop, parecerá algo temporal. Un pronto que me ha dado así porque sí. He puesto el corazón y el alma en estas canciones y si las grabo no quiero que sean una especie de paréntesis. Quiero que sean las canciones centrales.

—Joder, Emma. Puede que hayas puesto el alma y el corazón en ellas, pero yo arriesgo mucho dinero si dejo que te alejes demasiado del camino marcado. No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero el país, diablos, el mundo está en recesión.

—No me hables como si fuera tonta. ¿Así que crees que mis fans no comprarán nada que no sea lo mismo de siempre?

Emma estaba temblando, pero no tenía intención de ceder.

Quería que Regina le dijera la verdad.

—Es bastante arriesgado decir que podrás atraer al mismo tipo de público.

—¡Porque en el fondo odias mis canciones! —Pese a ser consciente de sonar infantil, Emma no pudo evitar perder los nervios—. Estabas ahí sentada durante las sesiones de improvisación, y cuando toqué mi canción para Rube y las demás y pensaste «Mientras así logre que les dé un empujón a las Chicory Ariose para que su CD suba en ventas, me quedaré aquí y aplaudiré sus cancioncillas patéticas...».

—¡Basta! Nunca he pensado nada parecido y lo sabes.

—Ah, venga ya, Regina —la retó Emma, bajando la voz—. Soy el valor tetas-y-culo de la discográfica, ¿no es así? ¡Atraigo a cierto sector demográfico al que le da igual que tenga cerebro y corazón! Desde el primer día, sobre todo el primer día, te has asegurado de que todo el mundo supiera la poca consideración que me tienes.

—¿De qué estás hablado? —quiso saber Regina, con el ceño fruncido.

—Tu fiesta de cumpleaños, ¿no te acuerdas? Fuiste muy amable con todo el mundo, amigos, colegas, artistas... hasta que yo fui a saludarte. ¿Crees que no me di cuenta de cómo me miraste? — Emma cabeceó—. Estaba tan contenta de estar allí, de conocerte por fin en persona. Te veía como a alguien a quien emular, porque eras íntegra, triunfadora y exitosa. No me imaginaba que también pudieras ser fría y calculadora.

—Ya es suficiente —rugió Regina. El gruñido sordo hizo que Emma cerrara la boca de golpe—. Exageras y pones palabras en mi boca que yo no he dicho. Sabes el efecto que tienen tus canciones en mí. Nunca te he mentido sobre eso ni sobre nada.

Algo fugaz atravesó los rasgos de Regina. Podría ser remordimiento o culpabilidad, pero pasó tan deprisa que Emma no supo si había sido cosa de su imaginación.

—¿Ah, sí? —desafió Emma, que se negaba a dejar que se le escaparan las lágrimas—. Entonces no tendría que costarte tanto entender que, si fuera a añadir mis canciones, querría que fueran tratadas con el mismo respeto. Lo contrario sería una falta de respeto hacia mí, pero no espero que seas capaz de comprender eso. —Emma se puso de pie—. He perdido el apetito. Por favor, discúlpame con la señora Lucas.

Incapaz de seguir mirando a Regina un minuto más, Emma corrió al interior de la casa y al piso de arriba. Sentía el impulso de cerrar la puerta de su cuarto con un portazo, pero lo hizo silenciosamente y luego se quedó apoyada en ella, para dejar por fin que las lágrimas fluyeran libremente.

«Ya está. No solo la he cagado del todo con VMP sino que he alejado de mí a la mujer con la que según Rube podría haber llegado a conectar.»

Emma se arrastró a la cama entre sollozos quedos, cogió su maletín y sacó un bloc, lápices y gomas de borrar. Se secó las lágrimas con la manga, abrió el bloc por una página en blanco y empezó a tararear para sí mientras plasmaba en la hoja nuevas palabras, nuevos pensamientos.

Regina se quedó junto a la piscina casi una hora después de que la señora Lucas retirara los platos prácticamente intactos de la mesa. Antes de volver a la cocina, esta la había observado con clara preocupación.

—¿Se encuentra bien, señora Mills?

—Estoy bien, gracias. Buenas noches, señora Lucas, ya no la necesitaré más por hoy.

—¿Quiere que saque a Soledad a pasear?

—Oh. Sí, por favor.

El ama de llaves llamó a la perra y entró con las bandejas y Soledad pisándole los talones, probablemente con la esperanza de que le tirara alguna sobra. Regina se sentó y se quedó mirando las velitas de la mesa titilando en sus candelabros de cristal verde. Las llamas teñían el ambiente de un humor reflexivo. Emma había estado formidable: imponente y firme, había peleado con voz de acero y mirada de fuego. Su belleza exterior ya bastaba para dejar a Regina sin respiración, pero aquel fuego, aquella fuerza inquebrantable y su fe en su talento y sus canciones la habían impresionado todavía más. Si fuera su elección, Regina preferiría escuchar las canciones originales de Emma.

Pasaron los minutos mientras la ejecutiva examinaba su último pensamiento. Bajó la mirada a la servilleta de lino, que había estrujado hasta dejar convertida en un gorullo arrugado. ¿Cuándo tenía que dejar de confiar en su instinto para los negocios? A veces su madre había despreciado los métodos poco ortodoxos de Regina, pero hasta ella sabía que lo mejor era confiar en la intuición de su hija para las decisiones importantes.

«¿Por qué he dejado de escucharme a mí misma?»

¿Había sido por su última aventura con la congresista casada de Washington D.C.? Había sido un lío tórrido, pero le había dejado un regusto amargo. En su momento parecía perfecto. Sin compromisos y sin razones para sospechar que la mujer que se metía temporalmente en su cama creería que su historia iba a llegar más lejos. Y luego Regina había visto a su amante en televisión, posando delante de su casa con su marido, tres hijos menores de quince años y sus cuatro perros. Un periodista le había preguntado qué valoraba más en la vida y ella había parloteado sobre su familia, los valores de la familia nuclear y sobre cómo apreciaba la sinceridad por encima de todo. Y durante todo ese tiempo, Regina no podía evitar recordar los ruidos que aquella misma mujer había hecho debajo de ella cuando se acostaron en un lóbrego motel de las afueras de Washington dos noches antes. En ese momento Regina no lo sabía, pero aquella había sido su última aventura.

«¿Por eso reacciono así con Emma? ¿Tan frustrada estoy? ¿Solo es cuestión de sexo?»

Regina se levantó despacio y supo que necesitaba otra de sus duchas maratonianas. Hacía meses que no pensaba en su historial amoroso con tanto detenimiento y le había entrado frío. No había nada de malo en acostarse con alguien sencillamente por diversión, si las dos personas implicadas estaban de acuerdo.

«¿Y eso qué dice de mí, que tampoco creo en las relaciones?»

Ya en su habitación, Regina se desnudó, entró en el baño y se metió en la lujosa ducha, bajo los ocho chorros de agua caliente. Así podía convencerse a sí misma de que las gotas que le caían por la cara no eran lágrimas. Más tarde se daría cuenta de que tenía que hablar con Emma antes de que las cosas se le fueran de las manos. Otra cosa no, pero el incidente había sido una dosis de realidad para Regina.

«Si yo preferiría escuchar sus canciones, no puedo ser la única.»

Se puso un camisón y una bata de seda y recorrió el pasillo hacia la habitación de Emma. Tenía la mano levantada para llamar a la puerta cuando la detuvo un sonido inesperado. Emma cantaba y las letras apenas se oían a través de la puerta.

_Cuando lloro hasta caer dormida_

_sea cual sea la razón de mi tristeza,_

_mis lágrimas empapan la almohada_

_que oculta mis miedos y mis penas._

_Espero que llegue el día_

_en que ya no tenga que llorar_

_sola_.

Las tristes palabras, entonadas sin patetismo, tan solo una simple melodía, destrozaron en silencio la armadura que protegía el corazón de Regina. Tenía que hablar con Emma. En cuanto llamó a la puerta se interrumpió la canción y aguardó unos segundos.

—¿Emma? Soy yo. ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

Pasaron unos segundos más de silencio y Regina se dispuso a llamar de nuevo, pero entonces la puerta se abrió lentamente.

—¿Sí?

La voz de Emma sonaba ronca, seguramente por culpa del llanto. Regina se estremeció, consciente de que la había disgustado, y bajó la mano.

—¿Puedo entrar? —preguntó con suavidad.

—Eh, claro.

Emma todavía iba vestida igual que en la cena y Regina se sintió vulnerable con el camisón puesto. Tampoco ayudaba que Emma fuera más alta que ella.

—Emma, lo siento —espetó Regina.

Sabía que sonaba tan seca como siempre, pero tenía la esperanza de que Emma notara que hablaba con sinceridad.

—¿Por qué? —musitó Emma, con las manos enlazadas delante de ella. Su mirada era pensativa y opaca al observar a Regina.

—A veces puedo llegar a ser una verdadera bruja —admitió Regina, que se frotó la nuca y suspiró—. Sinceramente, a veces me parezco más a mi madre de lo que me gustaría. A ella solo le preocupaban los números y el resultado final. Yo antes solía confiar en mi intuición y... bueno, hace tiempo que no me lo permito.

—¿Eso qué tiene que ver conmigo?

Emma sonaba fría y distante. No tenía intención de ceder un ápice de terreno ante Regina, que se sentía como si caminara por la cuerda floja.

—¡Tiene todo que ver contigo! —exclamó Regina, levantando los brazos—. Me enfureces, me preocupas, haces volar mi imaginación y sí, me avergüenzas y aun así sigo sin entenderte.

—No me extraña que me tengas tanto aprecio, ¿eh? —gruñó Emma, observando a Regina con los ojos entrecerrados. Por fin se le notaba algo de emoción.

—Dicho esto, aún eres la mujer más fascinante que he conocido en mucho tiempo. Que he conocido nunca, quizá. Sé que me he estado comportando de una manera extraña. Es que estoy muy confundida.

—¿Confundida? ¿Tú estás confundida? He intentado hacer todo lo que me has pedido, te he seguido en este baile y no entiendo qué es lo que estoy haciendo mal. Realmente creía que te gustaban mis canciones...

—Es cierto. Me encantan. Quiero que grabes seis y otras seis de tu antiguo estilo para el nuevo disco. Que se vean tus dos facetas.

Emma se quedó de piedra.

—¿De verdad? —susurró.

—De verdad.

—¿Por qué... quiero decir, qué te ha hecho cambiar de opinión? —quiso saber Emma, que parpadeaba como para contener las lágrimas.

Regina levantó la mirada y la posó en Emma. Nunca la había visto tan hermosa, casi sin maquillaje, con suaves bolsas bajo los ojos y el pelo alborotado. Emma tenía los labios entreabiertos y revelaba unos dientes blancos y perfectos. Cuando tragó saliva, Regina se dejó llevar por el instinto y la empujó delicadamente contra la pared.

—No puedo dejar de pensar en ti —le susurró contra la mejilla, mientras la inmovilizaba con las manos sobre los hombros.

Emma respiraba entrecortadamente y miraba a Regina con los ojos como platos.

—No dejo de pensar en ti y no puedo dejar de mirarte en cuanto entras en la habitación. Sé que nuestras invitadas lo notaron. Es bastante obvio.

—Regina... —suspiró emma, como si dejara escapar un gemido.

—Cuando me enredé en tu pelo fue como estar en el paraíso. Y también en el infierno. Estaba allí de pie y me tocaste sin querer cuando estabas desenredándonos, y yo en lo único que pensaba era en que ojalá tardaras mucho en desenredar el pelo de mi camisa. —Regina entornó los ojos para intentar leer la expresión aturdida de Emma—. ¿Te hago sentir incómoda? ¿Esto te pone las cosas más difíciles, Emma?

Regina masajeó los antebrazos a Emma, deslizándole las manos arriba y abajo sobre el jersey. Notaba los músculos de bailarina bajo la ropa, firmes pero al mismo tiempo suaves y flexibles.

—No —dijo Emma con voz estrangulada—. No, no me lo pone más difícil.

—¿Eres...? Es decir, ¿has estado alguna vez con una mujer?

—¿Estado con...? Oh, ya. No —balbuceó.

Ya basta de charla, Regina tenía que saberlo. Era arriesgarlo todo: futuras colaboraciones con Emma e incluso cualquier tipo de relación personal que pudiera tener con ella, pero aun así se puso de puntillas y rozó los labios de Emma con los suyos. Al principio el beso no fue más que una dulce e insistente presión, pero a Regina no le llegaba el aire. Poco a poco, los labios de Emma se relajaron y, finalmente, como si fuera un milagro divino, se abrieron.

A Regina se le escapó un quejido desde el fondo de la garganta y se apretó más contra Emma. Era una agonía dulce sentir su busto generoso y la curva de sus caderas contra su cuerpo, más menudo. Tomó el rostro de Emma con las manos, le inclinó la cabeza para llegar mejor y profundizó más el beso. El corazón le hizo una serie de acrobacias imposibles en el pecho al saborear su boca por primera vez. Sus lenguas se enredaron y Regina se deleitó con la sedosa sensación de acariciar la de Emma hasta que... de repente...

Emma le devolvió el beso. Le rodeó el cuello a Regina con los esbeltos brazos y la acercó más a ella. A medida que el beso se tornaba febril, Emma se echó a temblar. Regina le acarició los costados, para hacerle entender que no pasaba nada y demostrarle lo mucho que la...

Regina se detuvo en seco y retrocedió.

—Lo... lo siento.

Estaba a punto de entrarle el pánico, porque la intensa ternura que le despertaba Emma era nueva y terrorífica. Necesitaba marcharse de inmediato, así que cuando Emma alargó la mano hacia ella, Regina dio un paso hacia la puerta.

—Las dos tenemos que levantarnos temprano mañana —farfulló apresuradamente—. Será mejor que durmamos un poco. Buenas noches.

Cuando salió oyó que Emma susurraba su nombre, pero no quiso, mejor dicho, no pudo volverse. Regresó a su cuarto casi corriendo y se metió en la cama después de tomarse una pastilla para dormir. Tardó quince minutos en entrarle el sueño y cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de dormirse. Aun así, la última imagen que le vino a la mente fue la de unos ojos verdes con los párpados entrecerrados contemplándola llenos de deseo.

¿Habían sido imaginaciones suyas o Emma le había devuelto el beso con el mismo ardor? Regina se hundió en un sueño medicado.

Fuera como fuese, no estaba preparada para tanta maldita ternura.


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes de OUAT**** no me pertenecen**

**(Adaptación)**

**Gracias por los Reviews y por seguir esta historia, me encantan sus comentarios, no saben cuánto y gracias también a los lectores anónimos**

**espero sus RW chicas**

**disculpen los errores**

* * *

Emma se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en el asiento trasero de su elegante limusina blanca. Anton no dejaba de echarle miradas de preocupación por el retrovisor, así que ella hizo un esfuerzo por parecer relajada, aunque su interior fuera un torbellino. No le culpaba por estar preocupado. Después de todo lo había llamado a las cuatro de la mañana para pedirle que viniera a recogerla en cuanto estuviera lo bastante despierto para conducir. El siempre leal Anton había salido de su apartamento al instante y se había plantado en los Hamptons en un tiempo récord.

Agotada por la falta de sueño, Emma se recostó en el asiento y ocultó los ojos cerrados tras las gafas de sol. Le había dado vueltas en la cabeza a los acontecimientos de la víspera repetidamente y seguía sin entender lo que había pasado. No tanto qué había pasado como su reacción. Estaba muy disgustada con Regina, su cabezonería y la frialdad de sus razonamientos, y le decepcionaba mucho que fuera incapaz de entenderla. Y entonces Regina se había presentado en su puerta en camisón, recién duchada y oliendo al maravilloso jabón que usaba, y Emma se había puesto en guardia, a la defensiva.

Las razones de Regina para cambiar de opinión todavía le resultaban confusas. ¿De verdad había tenido una epifanía en la ducha que la había hecho girar ciento ochenta grados, así sin más? Y de todos modos, todo eso palidecía frente a lo que había ocurrido a continuación. El beso. El dulce, único y espectacular beso con el que Regina la había puesto contra la pared sin que ella sintiera el menor impulso de defenderse. Los labios de Regina habían parecido más carnosos y suaves al rozar los de Emma de lo que habría creído a simple vista. No estaba segura de cómo el beso se había vuelto más profundo, solo que lo había hecho y que ella no había podido hacer nada para resistirse.

Tras tan solo unos segundos de intimidad con la lengua de Regina en su boca, todo resto de deseo de detenerse se había evaporado. Emma experimentó la sensación más erótica y romántica posible. Nunca había sentido nada así de bueno. El cuerpo más menudo de Regina, sus estrechas caderas y sus pechos pequeños y suaves se le hacían extraños, pero al mismo tiempo le eran familiares. Sus manos, aquellas manos elegantes con las uñas de manicura perfecta, la habían acariciado como si nunca fueran a saciarse. Emma no pudo evitar compararlas con las manos masculinas mucho más grandes que la habían tocado en el pasado y que raramente habían sido suaves y delicadas con ella.

Después de que Regina explorara apasionadamente su cuerpo, Emma se dio cuenta de que la emoción que le causaba aquella mujer tan autoritaria y excitante era solo una parte del motivo que la había llevado a reaccionar así. A lo mejor Regina no solamente la deseaba. A lo mejor era posible que la quisiera. Emma negó con la cabeza. Ya estaba metida en un lío demasiado gordo como para considerar la vana esperanza de que la amaran. Por supuesto Regina, que podría tener a cualquier mujer que quisiera, no la amaba. Y ella no estaba enamorada de Regina.

De ningún modo. No podía enamorarse de una mujer cuando todavía no estaba segura de entender cómo podía sentirse atraída por alguien de su mismo sexo. Una vocecita interior insistía en que eso mismo ya se lo había preguntado muchas veces, ya que los hombres no acababan de interesarle.

«Ahora ya lo sé, ¿no?»

A Emma se le encendieron las mejillas al pensar en lo obvia que había sido su excitación: se le habían puesto los pezones como piedras y se le había mojado la ropa interior. Seguro que Regina había notado algo.

«Como si no me hubiera puesto en evidencia con los jadeos y los gemidos.»

Al llegar a Manhattan, Anton dejó el coche en el parking subterráneo y siguió fielmente a Emma al ascensor. Emma le detuvo cuando empezó a entrar con ella.

—Oye, Anton. Necesitas dormir un poco. Este fin de semana has hecho muchísimo más de lo necesario, no creas que no lo sé. Hoy no tengo nada especial planeado, así que márchate y ve a descansar, ¿vale?

Su apartamento estaba en el mismo edificio, pero en un piso más bajo, en la parte donde vivían muchos de los empleados de los propietarios de las viviendas.

—¿Estás segura? —le preguntó Anton, mirándola como si creyera que era un farol.

—¿Crees que te mentiría, colega? —interpuso Emma, dándole un puñetazo cariñoso en los duras abdominales.

—Sí.

—Ah, bueno. Pero hoy no. Dulces sueños —se despidió, agitando la mano, y abrió la puerta.

Un muro de música tecno se estampó contra sus tímpanos nada más cruzar la puerta. Frunció el ceño ante el espantoso sonido y fue en busca de su origen. Normalmente su madre no estaba en casa a esas horas, porque trabajaba en diversas asociaciones benéficas y era la presidenta de la Asociación de Padres y Madres del colegio de sus hermanas. Ashley y Abigail tendrían que estar en clase, pero obviamente una de ellas o las dos no lo estaban.

Sus hermanas estaban repantigadas en el sofá del salón, con la música a todo volumen y, para sorpresa de Emma, con una película puesta en la enorme televisión de plasma.

—¿Qué estáis haciendo en casa? —les gritó Emma para hacerse oír por encima de la música.

Ninguna de las dos reaccionó ni apartó los ojos de la pantalla.

Emma apagó la música y el silencio repentino fue una conmoción.

Ashley se volvió; primero parecía nerviosa, pero al verla su expresión se tocó de irritación.

—Vuelve a poner la música. Estábamos escuchándola, ¿sabes?

—¿Qué hacéis en casa?

—¿Estás sorda? Estamos escuchando múuusica —contestó Ashley, enunciando cada palabra exageradamente.

—¿Sorda? Bueno, con esa «música» casi lo preferiría. Deja de hacer el tonto y dime por qué no estáis en clase.

—No es asunto tuyo, hermanita —replicó Ashley, que cogió el mando de la televisión y le subió el volumen.

Emma fue hasta la televisión y la apagó manualmente. Ashley volvió a encenderla.

—Eh, nos tapas la pantalla.

Emma no estaba de humor para los jueguecitos de Ashley.

Abigail también era culpable, pero al menos tenía la decencia de parecer avergonzada y azorada. Emma desenchufó la televisión, lo cual enfureció a Ashley todavía más.

—¿Es que no podemos ni ver una puta película sin pedirle permiso a la todopoderosa Emma? Puede que seas una gran «estrella» —gritó, haciendo el gesto de las comillas con los dedos —, pero no eres nuestra jefa.

—Sin embargo sí que pago una buena suma de dinero para que podáis ir al colegio donde van todas las niñas pijas y ricas. Si volvéis a saltaros una clase, os iréis de cabeza al instituto público tan rápido que...

—Eh, eso aún puede pasar —contraatacó Ashley con desdén, poniéndose en pie—. Si te empeñas en grabar esas estúpidas canciones cursis tuyas, Abigail y yo nos iremos de cabeza al instituto público igualmente, porque nadie las querrá comprar.

Helada ante la vehemencia de aquellas palabras, Emma abrió la boca para cerrársela a Claudia, pero una voz severa a su espalda se lo impidió.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Mary M. entró en la sala con los brazos en jarras. Ashley palideció y Abigail se hundió todavía más en el sofá.

—Mamá... llegas pronto. — Ashley intentó esbozar una sonrisa radiante, pero cuando Mary M. meneó la cabeza se desvaneció.

—¿Qué hacéis vosotras dos en casa?

—No nos encontrábamos bien. Hay muchos chicos y chicas en casa con gripe estomacal. A lo mejor también la estamos pillando.

Ashley hizo una mueca, como si tuviera nauseas, pero fue un poco tarde.

—Ni se te ocurra intentarlo, señorita —la cortó Mary M.. Su voz era más baja y se le notaba el acento tejano más de lo habitual, lo cual siempre era mala señal—. Estás saltándote clases otra vez y ahora convences a Abigail para hacer lo mismo. Abigail, veo que no hace falta que te diga nada más. Ve a tu habitación y coge tus cosas. Aún puedes llegar a las clases de la tarde.

Abigail se levantó y corrió a la puerta. Ashley estaba a punto de seguirla, pero su madre la detuvo levantando la mano.

—Un momento, Ashley.

—Yo también puedo llegar a las clases de la tarde —aventuró Ashley, que había perdido la expresión de náuseas y ahora intentaba mostrar una actitud más convincente.

—No, tú me vas a escuchar.

—Ah, mamá —gimoteó Ashley —. ¿Es necesario que Miss Perfección esté aquí mientras me lees la cartilla?

—No voy a leerte nada. Sin embargo, tengo algunas preguntas que hacerte. —Mary M. se sentó enfrente de Ashley e hizo un gesto a Emma para que también se sentara—. Ahora dime, ¿qué has hecho este fin de semana?

—Ya sabes lo que he hecho.

—Dímelo igualmente.

—Fui a un concierto con Abigail.

—¿Cómo fuisteis hasta allí?

—En la limusina. Nos llevó Anton.

—¿Y quién le paga el sueldo?

—Emma —masculló Ashley, cada vez más malhumorada.

—¿Quién paga el alquiler de este ático?

—Emma.

—¿Quién te paga el colegio?

—Eso ya nos lo ha restregado ella —replicó Ashley, fulminando a Emma con la mirada.

Mary M. no se arredró.

—Contesta.

—Emma.

—¿Quién pagó las entradas para el concierto?

—Abigail y yo. Las compramos con nuestro dinero —contestó Ashley en tono triunfal, cruzándose de brazos.

—Mmm, ¿y quién os paga la semanada?

El rostro de Ashley se ensombreció.

—Emma.

—¿A quién se suponía que tenía que ir a recoger Anton cuando acabó llevándoos a Abigail y a ti?

—A Emma —musitó Ashley, en voz más queda.

—Estoy convencida de que ya te has dado cuenta. Emma nos mantiene. Podría decirme que me buscara un trabajo en donde me pagaran un sueldo de verdad, pero gracias a ella puedo trabajar en cinco asociaciones benéficas diferentes. Le he preguntado muchas veces si le parece bien. Y cada vez me asegura que vale la pena cada centavo con el que yo pueda ayudar a mujeres y niños que lo necesitan. A veces a familias enteras. Y si tuviera que encontrar un trabajo en el que me pagaran, como no tengo los estudios para conseguir un puesto bien pagado tendríamos que mudarnos a las afueras e inscribiros en un colegio gratuito y vuestras hermanas tendrían que ir a la universidad pública. No hay nada malo en eso. Montones de chicos reciben ese tipo de educación y al final les va bien. Pero aun así, esto es a lo que estáis acostumbradas y esto es lo que esperáis, ¿verdad? Y aun así, aun así, estás dispuesta a echarlo todo por la borda dándolo por sentado, comportándote como una mocosa malcriada y desagradecida. —Mary M. tomó aire—. Es hora de que llamemos a las cosas por su nombre. Sé que tienes celos de Emma. De su fama y su éxito, entre otras cosas.

—No estoy celosa —protestó Ashley, asolada.

No obstante, en el fondo de su corazón, Emma sabía que era cierto.

—No tendrías por qué estarlo —le dijo Ashley —. De verdad que no. La fama no es tan bonita como la pintan y el trabajo a veces es muy duro, lo juro.

—Eres la hija perfecta. Mamá siempre se pone de tu lado. No haces nada malo, siempre nos restriegas por las narices que eres la que trae el dinero a casa y que nos mandas a todas.

Era obvio que no se daba cuenta de que estaba contradiciéndose, porque sonaba bastante celosa, allí sentada con la barbilla temblando.

—Cariño —Emma se sentó a su lado—. Sé que es una mierda que te comparen conmigo. La gente te pregunta estupideces, intentan hacerse amigos tuyos para conocerme. Eso está mal. Primero, eres una jovencita preciosa e inteligente y tienes buenos amigos a los que les importas tú y solo tú. Segundo, no dependerás de mí y de mi cartera toda la vida. En cuanto decidas lo que quieres hacer en la vida, harás tu carrera, porque le prometí a papá que me aseguraría de que toda la familia estuviera bien cuidada. Lo mismo va por Abigail y por las demás. Cuando acabes tu carrera, dependerás de ti misma. Serás independiente y autosuficiente y podrás sentirte muy orgullosa de ti misma. Y también espero que estés orgullosa de tu madre y del resto de tu familia que ha estado siempre a tu lado, animándote todo el tiempo.

Ashley se quedó mirando a Emma como si la viera por primera vez. Tenía los ojos de color verde, parecidos a los de Emma, muy abiertos y brillantes.

—¿Se lo prometiste a papá? —frunció el ceño—. ¿Qué...? Quiero decir, ¿cuándo?

—Cuando tenías siete años —contestó Emma, que miró a Mary M. a tiempo de ver una lágrima solitaria rodándole mejilla abajo.

—¿Entonces se preocupaba por mí, por nosotras?

—Abigail y tú sois las más pequeñas y estaba muy preocupado de que crecierais sin que él estuviera aquí para protegeros. Como yo acababa de tener mi primer éxito y el dinero empezaba a entrar, recurrió a mí. También porque soy la mayor. Estaba preocupado por todas vosotras, también por mamá. Le prometí que mantendría la familia unida y que me aseguraría de que tuvierais todas las oportunidades humanamente posibles.

—Oh, Emma —suspiró Mary M, cogiéndole una mano y otra a Ashley —. Hijas, cogeos de la mano.

—¿Qué? — Ashley le miró la mano a Emma como si fuera a morderla.

—Hazme el favor.

La mirada de Mary M. indicaba claramente que no pensaba dejar que se libraran.

—Vale, vale. — Ashley le cogió la mano a Emma—. ¿Ves?

—Bien. ¿Qué ibas a decir, Emma? —la animó su madre.

—Ah, sí. Ashley, estoy segura de que te enfadarás conmigo muchas más veces —le dijo, sin apartar los ojos de los de su hermana—. Estás en la edad y no te creas que no recuerdo cómo es. Cuando eras pequeña yo era muy impetuosa. Una vez me acuerdo que me enfadé tanto que le tiré a mamá del pelo.

—¿Qué? —se escandalizó Ashley, con los ojos como platos—.¿En serio?

—En serio.

—Guau. —Emma no estaba segura de si Ashley sonaba impresionada o conmocionada—. ¿Y qué hiciste, mamá?

—La castigué sin salir de casa un mes. Podía ir al colegio y a sus audiciones, pero eso era todo. Tampoco podían venir amigos a casa. Nada de nada.

—Para que veas si era Miss Perfección —Emma torció el gesto —. Ashley, ¿podemos ponernos de acuerdo en una serie de cosas básicas que nos harán la vida más fácil a todas?

—De acuerdo, ¿en qué? —quiso saber Ashley, suspicaz aunque algo más tranquila.

—El colegio es importante. No te saltes clases. Respeta a tu familia, sobre todo a mamá. Y si te metes en líos, sea lo que sea, nada será peor que no contárnoslo. Es muy simple.

Ashley observó a Emma, pensativa.

—Vale. ¿Puedo añadir una cosa?

—Claro.

—Ahora ya sabes que sé quién lo paga todo. Si hago lo que me dices, ¿sería posible que dejaras de repetírnoslo a diario?

—Me parece bien —le aseguró Emma.

—Mientras te comportes como si lo recordaras —apuntó Mary M y las besó a las dos en la mejilla—. ¿Veis? Sabía que este método funcionaría.

—¿Qué método? —preguntaron Emma y Ashley al unísono.

—Cogerse de la mano. Es prácticamente imposible pelearse con alguien si le estás cogiendo la mano.

Emma bajó la mirada a sus manos entrelazadas.

—Eso ha sido muy taimado.

—E inteligente —añadió Mary M, que se veía exultante.

—Has estado en un seminario de esos de cómo creer en ti misma, ¿verdad?

Emma no sabía si gemir o alegrarse por que su madre hubiera llegado a casa en el momento justo. Se decidió por lo segundo.

—Pues sí. Dinero bien gastado.

—Entonces, como eres tú la que te ganas el pan aquí, también es culpa tuya lo de los seminarios a los que va —dijo Ashley, con una mueca de ironía. Le brillaban los ojos y su risa era contagiosa.

—Ah, sí, échame la culpa a mí —Emma le soltó la mano—. Mmm, a ver, si te das mucha prisa puedes estar en el colegio a tiempo para... —Emma echó un vistazo al reloj—. Para comer.

—Ah, vale. Me voy.

Ashley se levantó y desapareció por el pasillo. De repente volvió a asomar la cabeza.

—Esto... ¿cómo se lo explico al señor Delgado?

—Le enviaré un correo electrónico para explicarle que Abigail y tú habéis faltado —le contestó Mary M con una mirada serena—. No le voy a mentir, le diré que os habéis quedado en casa por asuntos familiares.

—Gracias, mamá. — Ashley titubeó—. No volverá a pasar.

—Bien. Venga, ve.

Ashley se marchó y Emma se convirtió en el único objetivo del escrutinio de su madre.

—¿Y a ti qué te ha pasado este fin de semana, cielo? Tienes una mirada que no creo que te haya visto nunca. —Mary M. entornó los ojos—. No me digas que has conocido a alguien. Es eso, ¿a que sí?

—No, mamá, no es eso.

Emma no se sentía preparada para discutir los últimos acontecimientos con su madre. Para empezar, porque no estaba segura de lo que había pasado o de cómo serían las cosas con Regina cuando se volvieran a ver. Y en segundo lugar porque, fuera lo que fuera, todavía era demasiado frágil, demasiado delicado como para someterlo al escrutinio microscópico de su madre.

—Estás acalorada, estás inquieta...

—Mamá, no he conocido a nadie. Solo hemos estado Regina, las mujeres de Chicory Ariose, y yo. Como no creas que me haya colado por su chófer sesentón, Ben... —afirmó Emma, asegurándose de no sonreír demasiado.

—Mmm, muy bien. Hay algo que no me has contado, pero no me meteré. Ya me lo dirás cuando estés lista. No quisiera yo entrometerme en los asuntos del corazón. —Mary M. le dio una palmadita en la mano—. Voy a comer algo antes de salir a una reunión. Descansa un poco, cariño.

—Vale. —Emma la besó en la mejilla—. Hasta luego.

Fue a su amplio dormitorio, se dio una ducha y se puso unos tejanos, bambas y una gorra de béisbol que le escondía casi todo el pelo. Finalmente cogió unas gafas de sol enormes, su iPod y salió a la calle. Central Park estaba animado, pero en un día de cada día tan temprano no estaría demasiado lleno de gente. De momento nadie la había reconocido con aquella ropa y le apetecía mucho darse una vuelta. El ejercicio y el aire fresco la ayudaría a despejarse... al menos eso esperaba.


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes de OUAT**** no me pertenecen**

**(Adaptación)**

**Gracias por los Reviews y por seguir esta historia, me encantan sus comentarios, no saben cuánto y gracias también a los lectores anónimos**

**espero sus RW chicas y espero les guste este capitulo**

**disculpen los errores**

* * *

Regina se presentó en la oficina justo antes de la hora de comer y con una sola mirada fulminante hizo que todo el mundo se pusiera firme. Wendy, su asistente, sabía que era mejor no hacer preguntas y se limitó a pasarle un cortado bien cargado y una pila de mensajes antes de hacerse invisible. Regina leyó los mensajes con fastidio y los clasificó en dos pilas diferentes: los que «podían esperar» y los que «podían esperar más». No estaba de humor para negociar con agentes pagados de sí mismos ni para mediar entre artistas y productores. De hecho estaba bastante segura de que en aquellos momentos cualquiera lamentaría pedirle que asistiera a una reunión de aquellas características, porque a los cinco minutos ya estaría haciéndole honor a la peor de sus reputaciones.

—¿Señora Mills? —la llamó la asistente de su asistente, asomando la cabeza tímidamente—. ¿Puedo molestarla un segundo con un tema administrativo?

«Ni de broma.»

—Claro. —Regina le indicó que podía pasar, mientras trataba de recordar el nombre de aquel miembro tan reciente de su personal—. Eliza, ¿verdad?

—Sí. Bueno. Elise.

—Muy bien, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?

Elise sacó una cajita con dinero, especialmente billetes de cinco y de un dólar.

—He pensado que a lo mejor quería colaborar en el regalo para la señora Chen. Lleva más de veinticinco años trabajando aquí y la semana que viene cumple los cincuenta.

—¿La señora Chen? —Regina no podía creerse que no hubiera oído hablar nunca de alguien que llevara tanto tiempo en la empresa —. ¿Seguro?

—Sí, señora.

—Y lleva tanto tiempo con nosotros. Es sorprendente — reflexionó Regina en voz alta, para ganar tiempo mientras hacía memoria.

—Y trabaja de maravilla —aseguró Elise, radiante. Entonces arrugó la frente—. Es fácil no prestarle atención al personal de mantenimiento. Algunas personas ni siquiera saludan a la señora de la limpieza.

«¿Señora de la limpieza? Ah.»

Algo avergonzada por no haberse preocupado de quién limpiaba su despacho, especialmente porque a menudo se quedaba trabajando hasta tarde y se había cruzado con el personal de limpieza, Regina recordó vagamente a una mujer asiática de mediana edad pasando la aspiradora y quitándole el polvo a los estantes.

—La señora Chen se merece solo lo mejor —afirmó al tiempo que añadía un billete de cien dólares a la colecta—. Gracias, Elise.

—Oh, guau. Gracias, señora Mills...

Wendy apareció en la puerta y puso cara de horror.

—¿Elise? Oh, Dios mío, no quería que molestaras a la señora Mills con eso. Lo siento, señora, Elise es nueva y...

—Es un placer colaborar, no te preocupes —la tranquilizó

Regina, y les hizo un gesto a las dos para que salieran.

Para su sorpresa, notó que su mal humor se había suavizado y ya no estaba rechinando los dientes todo el tiempo. Incluso podría ponerse con la pila de «puede esperar». Así pues, se sumergió en sus informes, hasta que alguien convocó una reunión urgente y ella tuvo que asistir. Estaba decidida a no perder los nervios pero no tardó ni diez minutos en arrancarle la cabeza a alguien, machacar a otro y volverse hacia un tercero dispuesta a hacerle lo mismo. Al acabar la reunión, Wendy la acompañó de vuelta a su despacho, echándole miraditas de reojo.

—¿Sí, Wendy? —preguntó Regina, gesticulando para que la otra mujer dijera lo que estaba pensando.

—Eh... ¿se encuentra usted bien, señora Mills?

—Estoy bien, gracias. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Hoy parece preocupada y estresada. Normalmente no es así —continuó Wanda, con preocupación sincera—. ¿Hay algo que yo pueda hacer?

«Cielos, debo de estar siendo una verdadera pesadilla hoy si he superado mi propia reputación.»

—Estoy un poco cansada —contestó Regina, aparentando naturalidad—. He tenido compañía todo el fin de semana y no he descansado mucho. Prometo que me portaré bien el resto del día. El resto de la semana, incluso.

—Suena bien, señora —sonrió Wendy—. Se lo recordaré.

A Regina se le escapó una carcajada de asombro.

—Muy bien.

Cuando regresó a su despacho ya no pudo aguantarse más y llamó al productor jefe de Emma, Graham Haley, para preguntarle si Emma había ido al estudio.

—No he sabido nada de ella desde hace más de una semana — se asombró Graham —. ¿Se suponía que tenía que venir?

—El fin de semana llegamos a un acuerdo sobre el disco y estaba segura de que estaría impaciente por empezar a grabar.

—¿En serio? Bueno, pues aquí no hay ni rastro de ella. Mientras tanto estoy trabajando en otros proyectos.

—Muy bien. Hablamos luego, Graham.

Regina colgó el teléfono y repasó los contactos de la agenda del teléfono móvil hasta hallar el número de Emma. La llamó, pero saltó directamente el buzón de voz, así que le dejó un mensaje breve pidiéndole que la llamara lo antes posible. Luego no fue capaz de concentrarse en el papeleo que tenía sobre la mesa y en lugar de eso se dedicó a mirar el teléfono continuamente, como si vigilarlo de cerca fuera a hacer que Emma le devolviera la llamada antes. Cuando por fin sonó, dio un salto en el asiento.

—Hola, Regina —saludó Eryn.

—Ah, hola. Eres tú.

—¿A quién esperabas? —rio Eryn —. Oh, no me lo digas. A la hermosa señorita Emma.

«¿Cómo lo sabía?»

—Para nada —mintió Regina, en tono despreocupado—. Espero varias llamadas de negocios.

—¿En tu móvil particular? ¿De verdad? —Obviamente, la excusa no había servido con Eryn —. De todas maneras, pareces cansada.

—¿Sinceramente? ¿Entre nosotras? —admitió Regina—. Estoy al límite.

—Te escucho.

—Es Emma. O mejor dicho, soy yo —gimió Regina—. La besé.

—¿Y?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—¿Te devolvió el beso o se apartó? —enunció Eryn con toda la intención.

—Al principio se quedó como paralizada, pero luego pareció que se dejaba llevar por el momento, porque sí que respondió.

«Y fue muy dulce, he de decir.»

—Entonces recuperé el juicio, gracias a Dios, y no llegó más lejos —finalizó Regina.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que se dejó llevar por el momento? — quiso saber Eryn, como si frunciera el ceño con sus palabras.

—Oye, que no la emborraché ni nada.

—No he sugerido lo contrario.

—Ella... bueno. Digamos que tuvimos un pequeño malentendido. Para serte sincera: nos peleamos. Fui a su habitación para decirle que había cambiado de opinión. —Regina carraspeó—. Quería que supiera que podíamos llegar a un acuerdo, un término medio, para que no se fuera a dormir preocupada.

—Querías hacerla feliz —sugirió Eryn con afecto.

—Sí, supongo que sí.

—¿Y entonces qué pasó?

—Eres muy persistente.

—Y tú estás yéndote por las ramas.

«Es cierto.»

Con un suspiro, Regina se arrellanó en la silla y cruzó los pies encima de la mesa sin descalzarse. Siempre había considerado a Eryn una amiga, aunque no socializaran regularmente. Después de que VMP firmara con las Chicory Ariose, habían retomado el contacto y a Regina le gustaba poder hablar con alguien que no solo entendiera su trabajo de presidenta sino que también tuviera su misma orientación sexual. Eryn no había salido del armario oficialmente, pero no hacía nada por ocultar que Ariel y ella vivían juntas y estaban enamoradas. Ariel tenía mucho que ver en eso y poco a poco Eryn estaba aprendiendo a sentirse mejor consigo misma.

—¿Y bien?

—Estaba tan guapa, tan sexy, sin ceder un ápice de terreno... Yo estaba prácticamente postrada a sus pies y ella solo me miraba con la barbilla alta y los brazos cruzados. Se me fue la cabeza. O sea, no es que abusara de ella ni nada, pero sí que la agarré.

—Y la besaste hasta dejarla tonta.

—Ja. Creo que la tonta fui yo. Al final la aparté.

—¿Y qué cara tenía? —le preguntó Eryn con seriedad.

—Conmocionada.

—Por el modo en que te estuvo mirando durante todo el fin de semana, algo me dice que estaba conmocionada porque la apartaste, no porque la besaste.

—Yo no estoy tan segura —murmuró Regina, tamborileando con los dedos sobre la mesa.

—Claro que no, por eso tienes que preguntárselo.

Regina se encogió en la silla.

—¿Preguntárselo? Seguramente ya está harta de mí. No me estoy comportando con mucha profesionalidad, que digamos. —Regina frunció los labios a la espera de que Eryn le diera la razón.

—Oye, eres humana —la tranquilizó Eryn —. No te castigues. Es contraproducente, créeme. Ve a buscar a Emma. Habla con ella.

—No creo que sea buena idea —Regina se echó atrás—.Necesita tiempo para decidir...

—No, no necesita más tiempo. Ha tenido casi todo el día de hoy y tú eres la única persona que puede contestar a las preguntas que tiene. Ve a buscarla.

Eryn sonaba tan segura, tan convencida, que Regina supo que no iba a dejar el tema.

—No contesta al teléfono. Por lo menos no me ha contestado hace un cuarto de hora.

—Bueno. Cuelgo para que la puedas llamar.

—Si insistes... —Regina meneó la cabeza—. Eres muy persistente.

—Y tengo razón —rio Eryn —. Hablamos pronto. Ariel te manda saludos y me ha dicho que te dé las gracias por el fin de semana.

—Dile que cuando quiera.

—Lo haré. Ciao.

Eryn colgó el teléfono y Regina hizo lo propio, algo más despacio. Volvió a marcar el número de Emma pero le saltó el buzón de voz otra vez. Entonces consultó los datos de Emma en el ordenador y la llamó a casa antes de que le entraran las dudas y se echara atrás. La señal de llamada le sonó tres veces en la oreja, y estaba a punto de colgar cuando contestó una mujer de voz suave.

—¿Sí?

—Hola, soy Regina Mills, de Venus Media and Publishing. ¿Está Emma?

—¿Cómo ha conseguido este número? —El tono de la mujer se tornó distante—. ¿Tiene alguna prueba de ser quien usted dice y no una periodista?

—¿Prueba? —Cogida a contrapié, Regina tuvo que pensar deprisa—. Bueno, Emma pasó el fin de semana conmigo en los Hamptons y conoció al grupo Chicory Ariose. Su guardaespaldas se llama Anton. Eh... últimamente ha estado escribiendo sus propias canciones y tengo que hablar con ella sobre ese tema. No estoy segura de que me entendiera cuando le dije que queremos seis de sus canciones en el nuevo disco.

—¿De verdad? —La voz de la mujer cobró algo de calidez, aunque parecía sorprendida—. Soy Mary Margaret, la madre de Emma.

—¿Podría ponerse en contacto con Emma y decirle que me llame o que venga al despacho a verme?

Regina cerró los ojos, esperando que Mary Margaret dijera que sí.

—Ha salido y la verdad es que estoy algo preocupada, porque su guardaespaldas no ha ido con ella.

—Eso no suena bien. —A Regina se le aceleró el corazón—.¿Tiene idea de adónde puede haber ido? ¿Estaba disgustada?

—Bueno, sí, en cierta manera. Tuvo una pelea terrible con su hermana y, aunque normalmente a Emma los celos de Ashley le resbalan, esta vez algo le hizo perder los nervios. Estaban chillándose la una a la otra cuando llegué a casa —suspiró Mary Margaret—. Quizá haya ido a ese sitio de Central Park que le gusta tanto...

—¿Podría decirme dónde es? De verdad que tengo que hablar con ella.

—Se viste de calle, se pone una gorra de béisbol y gafas de sol y va a la fuente de Bethesda Terrace.

Regina no dudaba de su capacidad de reconocer a Emma en cualquier parte, llevara lo que llevara.

—Voy para allá ahora mismo.

—Parece que tiene algo urgente que tratar con mi hija — comentó Mary M, con una nota de sospecha—. No ha hablado mucho de su último disco. Hasta diría que está un poco deprimida.

—Lo sé, yo me encargaré de ello —le aseguró, tratando de aparentar confianza.

—Gracias.

Regina colgó el teléfono, cogió la chaqueta del respaldo y le dijo a Wendy que se iba a casa temprano. Lo cierto es que su asistente tuvo mucho mérito de que no se le notara el alivio. El trayecto en taxi hasta Central Park transcurrió sin novedades, salvo por el hecho de que el taxista la reconoció y se empeñó en cantar una canción de Celine Dion de los noventa una y otra vez.

Aliviada, Regina salió del taxi y fue a Bethesda Terrace, en donde había demasiadas jóvenes con gorras de béisbol y gafas de sol. Rodeó la fuente, examinando sin reparos el rostro de todas las personas sentadas junto a ella. No hubo suerte. Regina decidió ampliar la búsqueda y describió un círculo más ancho.

Al final sus ojos se posaron en una joven con tejanos inclinada sobre un bloc, con un lápiz en la mano.

«Sabía que la reconocería en cualquier parte.»


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes de OUAT**** no me pertenecen**

**(Adaptación)**

**Gracias por los Reviews y por seguir esta historia,gracias también a los lectores anónimos**

**espero sus RW chicas y espero les guste este capitulo**

**disculpen los errores **

**no me maten ! **

* * *

Regina se quedó quieta un instante y sintió una oleada inesperada y poderosa de afecto que la hizo inspirar de repente. Aunque era imposible que Emma la hubiera oído, sentada a casi cinco metros de distancia, esta levantó la cabeza. Se estremeció visiblemente, se apretó el bloc contra el pecho y se levantó. Echó a andar hacia Regina poco a poco y la contempló con ojos casi invisibles tras las gafas oscuras.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Regina? —le preguntó en voz baja, sin traslucir emoción alguna.

—Te estaba buscando, por supuesto. Tu madre me dijo dónde podía encontrarte.

—Eso ha hecho.

No era una pregunta, sino una afirmación pronunciada con los labios fruncidos.

—¿Y cómo es eso? ¿Qué le has dicho para que divulgue mi rincón favorito adonde puedo venir a estar sola sin que nadie me reconozca? —se enfadó.

—Porque le dije que lo arreglaría todo —dijo Regina.

Aunque no estaba acostumbrada a que le costara reunir valor para las cosas, en aquel momento tenía que obligarse a no salir corriendo.

—Eso es muy arrogante.

—Puedo ser muy arrogante.

—¿Y mi madre se tragó semejante baladronada? Bueno, es una pregunta tonta. Al fin y al cabo, aquí estás, ¿no?

Regina levantó un hombro.

—Sí, aquí estoy. ¿Podemos ir a hablar a algún sitio?

—No lo sé. Ningún lugar público, eso está fuera de discusión. A mi casa no, eso seguro. Mi madre estaría encima de nosotras y mis hermanas pondrían la oreja.

—¿Qué tal mi casa? Mi apartamento de Manhattan queda muy cerca.

—Eh... Regina... —Emma se ruborizó un poco.

—Te prometo que no corres peligro —sonrió Regina, con una nota de desdén hacia sí misma.

—Yo... supongo que una de las cosas de las que tendremos que hablar es de si vamos a poder volver a trabajar juntas —opinó Emma con una mueca de tristeza.

A Regina le asombraba poder interpretar la expresión de Emma pese a no verle los ojos.

—Pues vamos. Es un paseo.

La ejecutiva sentía la enorme tentación de cogerle la mano a Emma, sin saber si lo que quería era evitar que huyera o si sencillamente anhelaba el contacto.

—Te sigo —le dijo Emma, metiéndose el bloc bajo el brazo y el lápiz en la gorra de béisbol.

Helena señaló el camino de Cherry Hill.

—Es hacia la Quinta Avenida, por allí.

Emma se rio. Para Regina, fue un signo esperanzador.

—¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

—Yo también vivo en la Quinta Avenida, muy cerca de aquí.

—Lo sé.

Regina estaba impaciente de estar a solas con Emma para explicárselo todo. Se negaba a escuchar a la parte de sí misma que estaba más interesada en los placeres carnales, porque había llegado el momento de no ser egoísta y de actuar con cabeza para los negocios. Al parecer, las dos cosas no tenían por qué ser tan irreconciliables como había creído.

* * *

Emma entró en el ático de Regina, no muy diferente al que poseía a solo seis manzanas. Las habitaciones eran amplias, de techos altos, con increíbles ventanales que ofrecían vistas panorámicas a Central Park. Aceptó una copa de vino blanco y se acercó a la ventana para contemplar el parque que tan bien conocía. Se acordaba de cuando se habían mudado a Nueva York, con su madre y sus hermanas. Al principio habían vivido en una casa menos pija, pero les había encantado desde el primer momento. Ir de compras, salir de copas e ir subiendo en las listas de ventas había sido una época divertida, mágica. A lo mejor el lustre del glamour había durado demasiado y no se había dado cuenta de lo vacía que estaba su vida hasta que la sensación había sido abrumadora.

—¿Emma? —la llamó Regina a su espalda.

Sobresaltada, Emma dio un sorbo de vino.

—Perdona, estaba pensando.

—¿Puedo saber en qué?

—En nada interesante. Cosas.

—A mí siempre me interesa.

Regina se había quitado el traje de ejecutiva agresiva y se había puesto unos pantalones de chándal blanco y azul marino. Su cabello parecía muy suave al enmarcarle el rostro y sus ojos reflejaban una preocupación sincera al contemplarla.

—Gracias.

Emma no dijo nada más. Le fascinaba estar tan cerca de Regina otra vez y también le daba un poco de miedo, porque la última vez había tenido un final de lo más confuso. Aun así, Emma no podía evitar mirarle los labios a Regina repetidamente, como si pudiera saborearlos de nuevo con solo concentrarse en ellos.

—En primer lugar, me alegro de que tu madre confiara en mí lo bastante como para contarme lo de tu rincón en Central Park — dijo Regina, indicándole a Emma que se sentara en el sofá que había al lado de la ventana.

Ella se sentó lo bastante cerca de la cantante como para que las rodillas les rozaran, y Emma se estremeció internamente. Puede que subir a casa de Regina hubiera sido un error.

«Pero si no podemos hablar las cosas como adultas, ¿qué esperanza hay para nuestros asuntos profesionales?»

—¿Y en segundo lugar? —preguntó Emma cuando Regina no continuó.

—Ah, sí. En segundo lugar, me alegro de que hayas venido conmigo. ¿Tienes hambre?

—No, no demasiada. —Emma volvió a mirar por la ventana—. La verdad es que la otra cosa que me atrae de Central Park son los perritos calientes. Hace un rato me he comido tres.

—¿Tres? —se asombró Regina, cuya voz sonó media octava más aguda, algo que Emma no había oído nunca—. ¿Y dónde diantres los metes?

—No como perritos muy a menudo; si no, seguro que se notaban. —Emma dejó escapar una risita—. Tendrías que verte la cara. Ni que te hubiera dicho que tomaba drogas.

—Es que me ha sorprendido. Perritos calientes. Hace años que no me como uno. ¡Décadas!

—También tengo debilidad por los churros.

—¿Ves? Eso no me importaría tanto.

Regina se llevó un dedo a los labios y pareció pensativa unos segundos.

—Yo... siento haberte besado como lo hice.

—¿Lo sientes?

A Emma se le encogió dolorosamente el corazón. Al parecer había estado en lo cierto al sospechar que Regina lamentaba haberla besado.

—No pasa nada. No tiene importancia —dijo apresuradamente, mientras dejaba la copa en la mesita de café. Le temblaban tanto los dedos que temía no poder sostener el fino pie de cristal.

—No, sí que tiene importancia. Has firmado un contrato que en cierta manera te hace dependiente de mí. Ponerte en una posición así de vulnerable no es justo para ti.

—Soy una mujer adulta, por si no te has dado cuenta, Regina — objetó Emma, más triste que enfadada—. No voy a morirme por un beso.

—Mi primera prioridad debería ser siempre tu carrera y mi compañía.

Aquel último comentario golpeó a Emma con más fuerza que cualquier otra cosa que Regina le hubiera dicho nunca.

—Ya veo. Como siempre, lo primero son los negocios, ¿eh? Qué raro.

—Es como debe ser.

—Muy bien, pues ya no hay nada más que decir. —Era como si la temperatura de la habitación hubiera bajado diez grados—. Digo yo que no hacía falta traerme a tu casa para decirme eso. Podrías haberme enviado un correo electrónico o explicármelo en tu despacho.

Emma se levantó del sofá, dispuesta a coger su bloc y marcharse. El bloc estaba en la mesita de café, pero tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y lo veía todo borroso, así que cuando fue a cogerlo tiró la copa sin querer. Esta se hizo añicos contra la superficie de mármol y el vino se derramó sobre su bloc.

—Oh, Dios. Lo siento —murmuró Emma, tratando atribuladamente de que el vino no goteara en la alfombra.

—Emma. Emma, déjalo. Da igual —la instó Regina, al tiempo que le ponía las manos sobre los hombros y tiraba de ella.

—Soy muy torpe. Te la pagaré —continuaba Emma, sin escucharla.

Intentó enjugar los riachuelos de vino con el bloc, pero al final tuvo que rendirse.

—Cariño, para, por favor. De verdad que no importa. Solo es vino blanco, no dejará mancha.

Emma se encogió sobre sí misma.

«¿Cariño?»

—Pero...

—En serio, de verdad. No te preocupes.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Emma de nuevo, tratando de calmarse.

Había querido salir corriendo, minimizar las pérdidas emocionales y profesionales y marcharse. Todavía le dolían los pulmones y la falta de aire hacía que quisiera escapar.

—¿Qué es esto? —quiso saber Regina, que cogió el bloc empapado y se lo devolvió.

—Nada. Solo garabatos.

Emma se aseguró de sonar graciosa, casi alegre. Era un truco que había usado toda la vida cuando las cosas empezaban a desmoronarse a su alrededor. De improviso, Regina la rodeó con los brazos y la abrazó con fuerza. Durante varios segundos, Emma estuvo rígida, hasta que al final cedió al abrazo.

—Ven, siéntate conmigo —le pidió Regina con voz ronca. Sus ojos se habían oscurecido—. No sé qué he dicho para activar tu reflejo de escapar, pero no quiero que te vayas —le dijo, dedicándole una mirada de preocupación tan hermosa que a Emma se le cortó la respiración.

—Regina...

Emma tomó asiento en el sofá de nuevo. El bloc se le cayó de las manos y acabó en el suelo.

—Es que no logro entenderte. Ni entenderme a mí misma. Justo cuando empiezo a creer que te importo, te comportas como si los negocios fueran lo primero. Y cuando creo que es así como eres, das un giro de ciento ochenta grados. Me... ¡me confundes!

—Apuesto a que sí. Entiendo lo que dices —admitió Regina, que no le había apartado las manos de los hombros y se los frotaba cariñosamente en círculos—. Creo que me confundo a mí misma.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Era difícil concentrarse mientras Regina la tocaba. Se inclinó más hacia ella, como hipnotizada. Regina le frotaba los antebrazos, desde el cuello a los codos, con caricias cálidas e increíblemente suaves. Emma sospechaba que nadie asociaría tanta ternura con aquella mujer.

—Cuando puedo pensar y razonar como hago normalmente, intento hacer lo correcto. Pero entonces basta que me mires y me hago pedazos.

—¿Mirarte cómo? —preguntó Emma, inclinando la cabeza y entornando los ojos como si quisiera descifrar las crípticas palabras de Regina.

—Como ahora. —Regina le pasó las yemas de los dedos por la mejilla a Emma y le rozó el labio inferior con el pulgar—. Me miras con la misma proporción de confusión y deseo y es muy sexy. Eres espectacular, Emma, y no me refiero solo físicamente. Eso es obvio. Me refiero a todo.

—Entonces me encuentras sexy.

—Sí, entre otras cosas.

—¿Tan transparente soy?

—No sé si eres transparente. A lo mejor es que yo estoy muy atenta —musitó Regina. Entonces le quitó la gorra y respingó cuando una cascada de rizos se derramó sobre sus hombros—. Y luego está este pelo tuyo. Nunca olvidaré cómo fue tenerlo enredado a nuestro alrededor en la terraza.

Emma tampoco lo olvidaría nunca.

—Me besaste —afirmó, y sus propias palabras la sorprendieron.

—Sí.

—Y te arrepientes.

—¡No del beso! Me arrepiento de haberte asaltado como lo hice —se sonrojó Regina—. Así no era como lo había planeado.

Emma contuvo el aliento.

—¿Habías planeado besarme?

—No, claro que no. Lo que quiero decir es que fantaseaba con ello. Ya sabes, como si fuera algo inalcanzable. Por lo que sé, no te gustan las mujeres. No especialmente.

—Eso no tiene sentido —opinó Emma, tratando de comprender lo que decía Regina—. Quiero decir, sí, entiendo que no las tuvieras todas contigo, porque solo he salido con chicos. Si fueras una fan, entendería la parte de fantasear, pero no lo eres. Tienes el poder. Tienes todas las cartas.

—¿Es así como me ves? —Regina arrugó el ceño—. ¿La persona que tiene el poder, tu jefa?

—Bueno, sí. En parte —asintió Emma. En ese momento, lo mejor sería ser sincera o se pondría entre la espada y la pared—. Y a juzgar por lo que has dicho antes, tú también te ves así. Dijiste

«Has firmado un contrato que en cierta manera te hace dependiente de mí».

Regina se frotó la sien y sus ojos se tiñeron súbitamente de culpabilidad. Puede que de tristeza.

—Supongo que tienes razón. —Regina miró al techo, como si los hermosos relieves de las molduras tuvieran todas las respuestas

—. ¿Por qué no llamas a tu madre para que no se preocupe y yo pido comida? Al menos tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo en los detalles sobre tus canciones.

Emma asintió, partida entre el pesar y el alivio.

—De acuerdo.

—¿Comida china?

—Otra de mis favoritas —coincidió Emma. Luego sacó el móvil y lo agitó—. Voy a llamar a mi madre.

Mientras pulsaba la tecla que tenía programada para llamar a casa, observó a Regina salir de la estancia. Lo cierto es que, si

Regina se sentía insegura, Emma era incapaz de detectarlo en sus andares hacia el pasillo. Caminaba con el lenguaje corporal dinámico de siempre, repartiendo órdenes sobre la comida al teléfono. Emma se preguntaba cómo podía una persona emanar tanta energía como para que las habitaciones quedaran vacías y frías en su ausencia.

* * *

Regina apartó las cajas de cartón de comida a domicilio, aunque luego se lo pensó mejor, las puso todas en una bandeja y las llevó a la cocina. Volvió con más vino al cuarto que usaba como sala de música y biblioteca y le pasó una copa a Emma, que estaba sentada en el suelo sobre un enorme cojín. La luz tenue del exterior se reflejaba en las mechas de su cabello y centelleaba en sus ojos.

Regina no recordaba haber conocido a nadie con unos ojos parecidos. Eran grandes, verdes y con aquellas vetas doradas tan poco habituales que se multiplicaban cuando Emma estaba contenta o emocionada.

—Gracias —le dijo Emma, que cogió la copa cuidadosamente con las dos manos.

Le dio un sorbo y la dejó en la mesa baja que tenía delante.

Regina se acurrucó en el rincón del sofá de dos plazas deseando que Emma se sentara con ella.

«Mis días de sentarme en el suelo ya acabaron.»

—¿Me la dejas? —preguntó Emma, indicando una guitarra a su espalda.

—Adelante.

—He escrito unas canciones nuevas —le contó Emma, mirando a Regina desde debajo de sus largas pestañas—. El fin de semana me inspiró. —Hizo una mueca cuando Regina frunció el entrecejo —. No, en el buen sentido. Lo prometo.

Regina tenía sus dudas y reunió valor abrazándose a un cojín.

Emma afinó la guitarra rápidamente y tocó unos cuantos acordes, sentada con la espalda contra una butaca. Paseó los dedos sobre las cuerdas de la guitarra acústica; al principio, solo tarareó la melodía con una voz ronca que reverberaba contra Regina como si fuera una caricia. Después de dedicarle a Regina una larga mirada de curiosidad, Emma empezó a cantar.

_¿Seré lo bastante buena?_

_¿Perseveraré?_

_¿Seré capaz de cuidarte?_

_¿Cómo puedo estar segura_

_de ser lo que necesitas_

_y no ser una bala perdida?_

_Sueño tanto contigo,_

_mi futuro bebé._

La canción estaba tan llena de anhelo y temor que Regina se echó hacia delante para no perderse ni una palabra. ¿Emma hablaba de tener hijos o escribía sobre su propia niñez? Fuera como fuese, las letras funcionaban y, cuando las cantaba aquella famosa voz rasgada, dejaban a Regina sin defensas. Emma la miró con prudencia cuando acabó la canción.

—¿Crees que podría convertirse en algo?

—Me encanta —le dijo Regina con voz queda—. Hace que me pregunte cuánto de ti hay en las letras.

—Mucho. Me encantan los niños. Sencillamente no sé si la vida que llevo sería buena para un niño.

—Las cosas pueden cambiar de muchas maneras. Si tienes un hijo, puedes ponerte otras prioridades. Por lo que sé no tienes problemas económicos.

—No. Será cuestión de pensárselo —concluyó Emma.

Entonces se puso de rodillas—. Tengo otra canción que he escrito en el parque antes. ¿Me acompañas al piano?

—Vale.

A Regina le latía el corazón con tanta fuerza que se diría que se le iba a salir del pecho. Emma se sentó al piano de media cola y le dio una palmadita a la banqueta para que Regina se sentara a su lado. Esta obedeció y sintió toda la longitud del muslo de Emma contra el suyo.

—Es un arreglo muy simple. Solo me sé de memoria la melodía y la letra, así que a lo mejor suena un poco picado. Igualmente, espero que te hagas una idea. —Emma tomó aire y sobresaltó a Regina con un sonoro acorde—. Se llama _Nunca antes_.

La melodía era muy dinámica, así como la apasionada voz de Emma. Las letras describían el inicio de una relación tormentosa pero llena de amor. A media canción Regina notó que se envaraba al darse cuenta de lo profundamente personal que era el tema.

_La llamo mi ángel,_

_la que me mantiene entera._

_La llamo mi demonio,_

_la que me invade el alma._

_Se me mete bajo la piel,_

_mora en mi pensamiento._

_Me calienta y me hiela,_

_me mata cuando me besa._

Después de que Emma tocara el último acorde, las dos mujeres se quedaron sentadas la una al lado de la otra. Regina estaba perdida en el aroma a vainilla y cítrico que había acabado por asociar con Emma.

—Oh, Emma —suspiró.

—No es _literalmente_ sobre ti. La canción. Pero sí habla mucho de lo que siento. —Emma se volvió y le puso la mano delicadamente en la espalda a Regina—. Por favor.

—¿Por favor qué? —preguntó Regina, cuya voz sonaba más ronca y trémula que de costumbre.

—Bésame otra vez.

Emma estaba temblando. Regina se volvió hacia ella y le metió una mano bajo la melena alborotada.

—¿Estás segura? Puede que la canción no hablara de mí literalmente, pero me ha afectado de verdad —le dijo, acercándose un poco mientras le masajeaba el cuello.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Oh, sí.

—¿Y cómo te ha afectado?

—Así.

Regina le abrió los labios a Emma con el pulgar de la mano libre antes de besarla. Emma gimió y la rodeó con sus fuertes brazos. El beso se parecía mucho al que habían compartido en los Hamptons, pero también era muy diferente. Mientras que la primera vez Regina había sido la agresora, este beso estaba mucho más equilibrado.

Emma le acariciaba la lengua sin parar y abrazaba a Regina tan fuerte que casi no la dejaba respirar. Poco a poco, sus labios se separaron.

—Oh, Dios —jadeó Regina—. Dime que también lo has sentido.

—Sí —contestó Emma, sin necesidad de preguntar a qué se refería Regina—. Casi duele respirar.

—Sí. —Regina se levantó, algo mareada, y le tendió la mano—. Ven conmigo.

Emma le cogió la mano sin titubear.

—¿Adónde?

—A mi habitación.


End file.
